Two Jacks Are Better Than One
by Chanandaler Bong
Summary: Ch. 27 up! Post AWE! When Jacqueline Beckwith's brother dies and untimely death, she will do anything to avenge him: even join the Royal Navy. But what happens when one Jack meets another? Please read and review! I'd love to hear what you all think!
1. Hello John Beckwith

Two Jacks are Better Than One

_Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, any of the characters or storylines. I DO own my own characters and plots. This story takes place post AWE _

1. Hello John Beckwith

The air was thick that August morning—especially for an August in England. The mist was just beginning to clear the cemetery as they lowered John's body into the cool English dirt.

Jacqueline stood alone watching through glossy eyes as they lowered his brother's body into the earth, never to be seen again.

Not able to take much more, Jacqueline turned from the sight before her and walked away from the gravesite. Hoisting her dress high, she trekked through the cemetery to the carriage that awaited her.

Inside the carriage, Jacqueline kept herself from crying, not wanting anyone else to hear her, and yet, this death was just like all the other deaths in her family—her mother's, which she never got to experience, since it was while giving birth to her she passed away; the untimely death of her older sister Meg, when she Jacqueline was just thirteen of smallpox; her father not too long ago, when she was nineteen, and now her brother John, killed in a fight with a beggar in an attempt to protect Jacqueline.

Enough death had plagued the life of Jacqueline Beckwith, enough death of loved ones so to almost eradicate any feeling of loss—and yet the death of her beloved brother cut her the deepest, mostly because he had died because of her—trying to save her honor.

Poor John—he was so young—just eighteen when he was robbed of his life by, ironically enough, a thief. Jacqueline, at the fine age of twenty-one had to now bear the pain and guilt of her brother's death.

He had always spoken of leaving for a life at sea—join the Royal Navy and travel the world, was what he consistently told her after their father had died. It was just the two of them making it on their own.

John promised Jacqueline that he would support them both with a naval salary because he had hoped to highly rank someday.

When the carriage reached the Beckwith home, Jacqueline was escorted inside and left to a completely empty home with absolutely nothing there for her.

She ran up to her room and finally let out a much anticipated sob in the name of her brother.

"John! Oh John, I'm so sorry! If only it could have been me that died instead of you!" Jacqueline cried out loud through gasps of air as she bawled.

In a crying fit, Jacqueline eventually falls asleep at the foot of her bed, remaining unconscious to the world until the sun no longer lit the hazy August sky.

At dusk, she finally awoke to find the darkening sky eating away at her empty house. She quickly ran through her home lighting candles and lanterns so to avoid total darkness in her own darkest hour.

Finally, grabbing a lantern, she ventured through a familiar doorway as tears re-moistened her dry cheeks.

John's room was neat, his bed made and his desk clear. Sitting at his desk, Jacqueline lit a lamp and sat idly, just taking in her brother's room, imagining that he would be home soon, rather than lying dead beneath the earth.

The thought of him dead made more tears roll down her face. She slammed her head down on the desk, slamming a fist on the hard wood as well, but her hand suddenly slipped on top of a piece of paper.

Curious, Jacqueline picked up her head and, drying her tears from her eyes with one hand, picked up the envelope before her.

It was addressed to her brother, Jonathan C. Beckwith III from the Royal Navy of his Majesty Himself—the King. Astonished, Jacqueline picked up the envelope and broke the seal, eager to read the letter inside.

She scanned her eyes down the fine print, and then re-read the letter over again. It was John's acceptance into the Royal Navy!

A sudden burst of though broke loose through her entire body. Rather than weep for John's loss at his chance in the Navy, Jacqueline got the strangest and yet boldest idea yet.

"I'll join the Navy in his stead," she said aloud, "I have yet to file his death certificate—I just won't do it. John, darling, I'll live the life you should have lived," she said aloud, getting up from the desk and walking over to his wardrobe.

Opening the doors, she took out some of his clothes to try on. Jacqueline was a tall height for a woman—nearly five foot eight. Both she and her brother shared the same hair and eye color—dark brown hair with a somewhat reddish/auburn undertone, and stunning green eyes they had both inherited from their mother.

Jacqueline quickly undressed herself and slipped on her brother's white shirt and pulled a vest on over it. She then found a clean pair of pants that he had just bought and pulled them on as well, followed by his boots. She added his belt around her waist—a bit too big for her slender shape, but would have to do for now, and then lastly, her brother's tri-cornered hat atop her head.

Taking a long good look at herself in the mirror, Jacqueline cast herself aside.

"Jacqueline Beckwith, you are no longer. Hello John Beckwith," she said with a sad smile.


	2. Jolly Roger

2. Jolly Roger

"Calling John Beckwith!" the admiral declared. Jacqueline stepped forward along with another man.

She glared over at the other man, wondering if his name too is John Beckwith.

"Two John Beckwith's?" the admiral asked

The other John nodded his head and Jacqueline followed his lead.

"Well that cannot do! Aboard this vessel there can be no confusion when giving orders!" the admiral exclaimed.

"What do you suggest we do, sir?" the other John asked.

"You! Sir!" The admiral pointed to Jacqueline, who stood stiffly and strongly before the admiral.

"Yes, sir!" she recalled back, deepening her voice.

"Your age, lad!" the admiral demanded.

"Eightee…Nineteen, sir!" She replied back, almost forgetting that John's birthday had passed a few weeks ago.

"And your age, sir?" The admiral asked the other John.

"Thirty-three, sir!" he responded.

"Then you, John," he gestured to Jacqueline, "shall be called Jack, and you," he pointed to the other man, "shall be called John, so to avoid all confusion! To your stations!"

Jacqueline and John broke and went to stations. At her station, Jacqueline could not believe that she was finally on the naval ship headed south to the Caribbean port called Port Royal. She was ecstatic, but could not show it. It had taken her many months to complete her naval training, and much skill thoughtfully planned out to avoid her gender being revealed. She never thought she could pull it off, but she did. John must be on her side with this, she thought to herself as she hauled her tack line.

"That's a fine tack line, Jack," the Captain said as he walked past her.

"Thank you, Captain," she replied with a deep voice.

"Tell me, Jack, is this your first voyage?" the Captain asked.

"Indeed it is, sir. I've just only just finished my naval training this month," she responded.

"Well how good it is to have fresh crew members aboard this ship," he said as he walked by her. Looking down at the railing of the ship and her tack line, she smiled.

"Thank you John," she whispered to her brother, who she knew could hear her. As she said he name, she felt a small tug at her braid on the back of her head. She turned around and no one was there. She knew it was John—he would always pull on her hair when they were kids.

Still smiling, Jacqueline finished up her other tack line and awaited orders from the captain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The journey to Port Royal was a long one. Jacqueline hadn't realized how long journeys aboard ships were until her very first, aboard this very navy ship.

"Sir! News from the Caribbean!" the admiral announces to the Captain. Jacqueline was standing at her post, tying her tack line when she heard the admiral giving the Captain news he had received from a merchant ship they had just passed coming from the Caribbean.

"What's the news, admiral?" the Captain asked, glancing over at Jacqueline who was not really within hearing distance, but he did not know she could hear every word that came out of the admiral's mouth.

Jacqueline just looked away, pretending to tie her tack line, but listening intently to the admiral's news.

"Lord Beckett of the East India Trading Company has been blown to smithereens along with his ship the Endeavor by pirates, sir," the admiral explained.

"Pirates," Jacqueline gasped aloud to herself.

"Well, we'll be watching then for pirate flagships as we enter Caribbean waters then," the Captain replied.

"But sir—we're practically in Caribbean waters," the admiral explained.

"I know that, admiral—we've just about entered Caribbean waters at midday. I see us falling port in Port Royal by tomorrow morning," the captain replied.

"Should we warn the crew to be on alert for pirate vessels?" the admiral asked the captain.

"No. Don't stir up anything until a flagship is in sight," the captain ordered.

"Aye, captain," the admiral replied.

Jacqueline just stared intently at her tack line, absorbing the information at hand. She couldn't believe that pirates had blown up Lord Beckett's ship! How crude and yet what power!

Piracy always seemed like such a duality to Jacqueline. There was such cowardice involved with being a pirate—men that felt the need to reject society, too afraid to stand up and fight for their beliefs within society so they had to run away and break the law out in the Caribbean. And yet—with such strength vigor do they succeed in their piracy.

Jacqueline couldn't pin point how she exactly felt about pirates—how she would feel about them if she was actually in a place to meet and talk with one. As a loyal sailor in the Royal Navy, she knew what her duty and stance towards piracy was, but her own personal stance still remained a mystery to her.

"Jack! You've been staring at that tack line for twenty minutes now! Come on, man! Make haste!" the admiral shouted at Jacqueline. Startled, she jumped and then turned to face the admiral.

"Terribly sorry, sir! I'm almost done," she explains, trying to steady her voice when there is suddenly a loud crash as she shipped swayed back and forth.

"Captain! It's the Jolly Roger!" a sailor screamed from the stern of the ship. Jacqueline and the admiral both spin around and see a Jolly Roger hoisted proudly above a ship with black sails.

"Man the guns!" The captain ordered, "To your stations, men!"

Jacqueline ran immediately to her station, but another blow from the pirate cannon blew the ship to another side, knocking Jacqueline to the ground. Crawling on the ground as the ship rocked back and forth, she made it to her station just as the pirate ship pulled up alongside the navy vessel.

"Prepare to board!" she heard the pirate captain shout to his crew as she glanced up from the ground.

The pirates aboard the ship, rogues, the lot of them, were clad in raggedly clothes, and the pirate captain wore a large hat with a huge feather plume coming out the side.

"How ridiculous they look," she said aloud to herself, "what do you think, John?" she smirked as she asked her brother. She could almost hear his carefree laughter at the situation. Knowing her brother's stance on how he would feel during a pirate attack gave Jacqueline the strength she needed to get to her feet and fear not the pirates at hand.

She reached to her side and drew her cutlass, waving it at every boarding pirate who came her way.

Jacqueline was fierce with the cutlass, but not fierce enough to fight off the pirate captain's crew. To her dismay, the naval ship was quickly taken over by the pirates and she was given two options by the captain of the pirate ship.

"Ye can join me crew, or ye can join Davy Jones's Locker," he told the sailors of the navy. Jacqueline wasn't about ready to die just yet—yes she missed her brother, but she still had to live out more of his life for him yet. After all, she was twenty-two (nineteen as her brother) and had many more years ahead of her to live.

"I'll join," she declared loudly to the pirates. She could almost hear her brother's laughter that she was now turned pirate on her first journey with the Royal Navy.

"Ah, the first one," the captain snickered as she went aboard the ship with black sails that hoisted the Jolly Roger.

A bunch of other sailors joined the pirates with her while the others opted for death.

The crew attempted to take the navy ships supplies, which to their dismay, weren't many left due to the fact they were almost at their destination. They mustn't be far from Port Royal, Jacqueline figured as the ship set sail.

Leaning over the railing, she watched the navy vessel sink into the clear Caribbean waters.

"What a shame, sinkin' such a nice vessel," one of the pirates said to Jacqueline. She looked quickly at the balding man standing beside her.

"Aye," she replied deeply.

"Me name's Pintel," the man said to her, holding out his hand for her to shake. She quirked an eyebrow in amusement and shook his hand.

"John Beckwith, but the navy sailors called me Jack," she replied.

"Jack, huh?" Pintel ask with a grin, nudging his friend with a wooden eye, "Ragetti, this lad's name be Jack,"

"Jack, really?" Ragetti asked, popping in his eye.

"Aye, Jack," she responded with a nervous smile.

"The monkey's name is Jack," Pintel pointed to the monkey on the captain's shoulder.

"Ah, I see," she replied with a nod of her head and a grin.

"Hoist the Jolly Roger! We're comin' up on another ship!" Pintel suddenly declared. Jacqueline leaned over the ship's railing and saw another merchant ship and immediately her heart sank for them.


	3. My Allegiances Lie With You

3. My Allegiances Lie With You

Jacqueline torn the sword from her belt and ran to the base of the helm for orders from the so-called "Captain Barbossa".

"Full canvas and man the guns!" Barbossa commanded with the monkey still hanging off his shoulder. Jacqueline went to run to a canon but the captain stopped her.

"Yer awfully eager t' turn pirate, aren't ye…Jack?" Barbossa asked, hobbling down from the helm.

"Aye—just doing my duties sir," she responded.

"At the wheel then, master Beckwith," Barbossa ordered with a hand gesture to the helm.

"Me?" Jacqueline took a step back in astonishment while forgetting to deepen her voice.

"Aye—that's an order," Barbossa replied with wide eyes.

Jacqueline looked at the captain and then back at the helm then back at Barbossa again, and then ran up to the wheel.

She placed her hands firmly on the wheel and glanced down at Barbossa who shot her a wink.

"Hard t' starboard!" he roared. Jacqueline spun the wheel as the other ship approached the Pearl, readily firing their cannons.

"Fire!" screamed Barbossa over the bustle of his crew. The ship was in frantic commotion as the other ship fired on the Black Pearl, but soon enough, the Pearl fired back at her opponent, knocking down the main mast of the other ship. The crew cheered as Barbossa ordered for the crew to board the other ship.

Meanwhile below deck, the carpenter worked hard fixing the canon damage as many crew members boarded the other ship. It was strange for Jacqueline to be a part of the same experience she had on the navy ship but from the other end—on the pirate side rather than then navy side.

She stood at the wheel and watched as the battle raged on the victim ship. Though she was not involved in the battle, she kept a firm hand on her cutlass, ready for any unexpected sailors from the opponent.

"Step away and no one gets hurt!" a voice shouted behind her. Quickly, for this reason exactly, she drew her cutlass and swung at the man behind her—most definitely a sailor from the other ship's crew.

"Never!" She cried back as she began swinging madly at the man who just stood there staring at her with a quirked eyebrow, but then quickly drew his sword and swung at her.

Jacqueline and the sailor engaged themselves in a flashy swordfight over who would win the helm of the Pearl.

"Give it up, man!" The sailor urged, locking swords with Jacqueline, "Man?" he ask staring at her face hard.

"Augh!" She kicked the sailor away from her and pursued him again with her sword, "I was given an order by Captain Barbossa to man the helm and that's what I'll be doing!" She screamed as she swung her cutlass high.

"Very well then, I shan't put a black mark on your record then, pirate," he said, putting his sword away.

"Where are you going?!" Jacqueline called after the swaggering sailor as he walked down the steps to the main deck.

"Oh this wont be the last you see of me—that's a sure thing," he called back as he readied one of the long boats into the water. Jacqueline curiously just watched the sailor take the long boat and row away from both the Pearl and the other ship from whence he came—out into open ocean.

"There must be land near for him to do something crazy like that," Jacqueline said aloud as she put her sword away and took the wheel again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The crew was large with the additional sailors from the captured ship, so Barbossa ordered the ship make port so to drop any unwanted sailors. Immediately Jacqueline thought of Port Royal.

"Port Royal, captain?" she asked him with her voice lowered.

"Ah, Port Royal—the tales from that port be too great fer me. Tortuga it is," Barbossa replied with a devilish grin.

"Tortuga?" Jacqueline asked.

"Aye—but one of the last free ports in the Caribbean," he responded.

"I see," she said back.

"Ye don't know very much 'bout piratin' do ye, lad?" Barbossa asked, taking a hold of the wheel from her.

"No sir. It was but my first venture aboard the Navy vessel," she responded.

"I saw ye fightin' fer me helm up 'ere. Yer a good sailor, lad—and a good swordsman…Jack," he commented, pausing on her name.

"It's John, really," she said quickly.

"It'll be Jack, master Beckwith. No further arguments regarding that," Barbossa instructed as they sailed for Tortuga.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Throughout their journey to Tortuga, Barbossa took Jacqueline under his wing as a sailor. He taught Jacqueline all the things a good skilled pirate and sailor should know about the seas—both technical and lore.

He told her all about the tales of the Seven Seas, including that of his most recent battle against Davy Jones and Lord Beckett.

"I heard about that battle aboard the navy vessel!" Jacqueline had commented excitedly.

"Ah, I bet ye did. 'Twas an enormous victory fer the pirate lords," he replied with a grin.

"Are you a pirate lord, captain Barbossa?" she asked inquisitively.

"Aye, I be a pirate lord. There be nine pirate lords in the Brethren Court—the sailor ye fought up on the helm there…is also a pirate lord," Barbossa stated.

"What?! I fought a pirate lord?" she exclaimed, almost losing her cover as a man.

"Aye—ye fought a pirate lord and won," Barbossa coaxed her with wide eyes, "which is why I ain't goin' t' be getting' rid of ye from me crew fer some time,"

"You know, captain, I thought he looked a bit more like a pirate than a sailor," she remarked with a grin.

"Aye—he be a pirate alright," Barbossa laughed.

"Well my allegiances lay with you, captain," she replied manly-like.

"Good," Barbossa grinned slyly.

When the ship arrived in Tortuga, Barbossa instructed for a group of the crew, the ones he felt unsure of, to jump ship and ne'er return to the Pearl. Scared, the lot of them jumped ashore and swam to the untamed shores of the pirate port Tortuga.

Jacqueline watched as they made their way towards the dimly lit port where gun fires and breaking bottles could be heard all the way into the harbor.

"Captain Barbossa, are we to go ashore as well and re-supply?" she asked, watching the madness that ensued in the harbord.

"Aye we shall," he replied, grinning still.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ashore in Tortuga, Jacqueline clung to Barbossa'a side, acting out his every order. Yet, everywhere she observed they went, there were pirates glancing intuitively at her as though almost questioning her very status as a male pirate.

Finally, as they were about to board the Pearl, a swaggering sea-telling sailor grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"M'lad, is it true ye beat Captain Jack Sparrow in a duel aboard the Pearl?" the man asked her. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the man's strong odor and tilted her head in question.

"Captain Jack Sparrow? I'm sorry sir, but I don't know who that is," she replied with a deep voice and turning to go back to the Pearl. There was a crowd of laughter behind her and she turned quickly in astonishment.

"Yer a pirate and ye don't know who Captain Jack Sparrow is?" the man laughed with the other pirates that were beginning to surround her.

"Yes, I'm a pirate and my allegiances lay with Captain Barbossa, so no, I do not know of this Captain Sparrow you speak of," she replied haughtily and placing a hand on her cutlass should the need arise.

"Well ye should—because he's the one you defeated aboard the Pearl, master…" the man said, trailing off.

"Beckwith. Master Beckwith," she finished his sentence and loosening up her grip on the sword.

"Master Gibbs," he introduced himself.

"Well Master Gibbs, thank your for your acquaintance but I must be off," she said quickly.

"Master Beckwith," a voice said from behind her. She spun around once more, this time facing Gibbs and Captain Sparrow himself. Her heart jumped at the familiar sight. He indeed was the one she defeated in battle.

"And you must be Captain Jack Sparrow," she replied with narrow eyes.

"Ah, he addressed me as Captain," he commented to Gibbs with a devilish grin and then turned back to Jacqueline, "I told you we would meet again, lad," Jack said moving closer to Jacqueline. She could smell the foul scent of rum on his breath as he walked around her, observing her very presence.

"Enough, Captain!" She exclaimed at his persistence in observation, "unless you'd like for me to draw my sword again on you!"

"Easy there, master Beckwith," Jack put a hand on her shoulder and passed by her to stand next to Gibbs once more, "there needn't be any drawing of swords here, just a bit of negotiation,"

"There'll be no negotiating here, Captain Sparrow," she snapped back, "I am merely a sailor of Captain Barbossa's ship—nobody of importance. And besides, my allegiances lay with Captain Barbossa,"

"A snippy lad you are," Jack commented, glancing over at Gibbs who nodded his head in agreement, "a bit too snippy for me liking, but it'll have t' do," Jack said as he ventured back over to Jacqueline who took a step back in disgust from the captain.

"Do excuse me, as I am needed aboard the Pearl to raise anchor," she said stiffly and backed away.

"Don't forget me name or me face, lad—this won't be the last time ye be seeing me," Jack replied tipping his hat to Jacqueline. She just shook her head in disgust and ran off to the Pearl.


	4. Forgiveness and Permission

4. Forgiveness and Permission

Jacqueline stood motionless at the helm, courtesy of her captain's orders. She just gazed idly at the horizon before her.

It had been a few months since that night in Tortuga where she was reunited briefly with her dueling partner. Just thinking about Captain Sparrow made her blood boil. She couldn't wait to be reunited with him so she could beat him at another duel.

"Master Beckwith, ye look lost in yer thoughts there," Pintel said to her. Startled, she glanced over at her fellow crewman.

"You scared me Pintel," she laughed, placing another hand on the wheel.

"That tends to happen a lot with me," he said looking at her.

"Aye, I can imagine," she responded, gazing back out to sea with a grin on her face.

Suddenly, her eyes squint and narrow as she leans forward, trying to see the figure on the horizon.

"Pintel, is that a ship out there?" she asks, pointing out to sea.

"Aye! That be another flag ship!" he exclaimed, "where's the Captain?" he asked.

"I believe he's below deck, Pintel—go get him and tell him there's another flagship within view," she ordered her friend. He nodded and ran down from the helm and down below deck.

Within moments, Barbossa emerged from below deck and ventured up to the helm joining his prize crew member.

"Ah that be Captain Teague's flagship," Barbossa replied, looking through his viewfinder and then closing it.

"Captain Teague?" she asks curiously.

"Aye—keeper of the Pirate Code," he replied.

"The one set up by Morgan and Bartholomew?" she asked excitedly.

"Aye, that one!" he responded with a slight laugh.

Barbossa and Jacqueline watched as the Pearl and Teague's flagship sailed closer to one another. However, as Teague's ship approached closer, Barbossa realized his ship was facing starboard.

His eyes widened as he looked through his viewfinder once again and saw that the canons were facing at the Pearl.

"Hard t' starboard!" Barbossa cried. Jacqueline quickly turned the wheel and the crew flooded the main deck, scurrying to their stations in preparation for battle.

"What's going on?" Jacqueline asked in a panic.

"Pirate battle," Barbossa replied curtly as he left the helm shouting more orders, "Whatever ye do, Master Beckwith—do not leave that helm!" He finally called up to her.

"Aye, captain!" She shouted back deeply. Placing her hand on her sword once again, she felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

The canons below her were loaded and Barbossa ordered to fire upon the vessel pulling up beside the Pearl. The ship shook with each blow, both given and received from Teague's vessel and the Pearl.

"Why would Captain Teague be firing on another pirate vessel?" Jacqueline shouted to Pintel as he ran passed her.

"Because this ain't Captain Teague sailin' it!" he cried as he ran down from the helm, ready to board Teague's ship.

Jacqueline raised a curious eyebrow and then squinted hard at the crew aboard the other ship.

"Sparrow," she said aloud.

"You called?" his voice grumbled from behind her. She turned around and drew her sword.

"We meet again, Captain Sparrow," she greeted him with a sarcastic tilt of her hat an slight bow before we began swinging her sword at him.

"Indeed we do, master Beckwith," he replied as he drew his sword on her. They began fighting, each clang of the swords harsher and more deliberate than the last.

Jacqueline jumped to and from various heights in her attempt to beat Sparrow again, but finally in a joining of their swords, he pinned her up against the wheel.

"Surrender," he said to her in a low voice. Chills went up and down her spine as she felt his body pressed against hers.

"Never," she replied through clenched teeth and then kicked him away from her.

"I don't wish t' fight you, Beckwith," Jack strained as he fought off Jacqueline's harsh blows.

"Well then stop trying to take Captain Barbossa's ship!" She replied back as she heaved another blow at Jack's sword.

"This is not Barbossa's ship!" Jack responded as he returned one of her blows.

"You're lying!" She yelled back as her sword met his again.

He met his sword with hers again and pinned her once more to the wheel.

"I'm not lying—this is me ship—Barbossa took it from me, on more than one occasion," he replied, almost willing to put down his sword and cease the fight. She looked at him curiously. Jack really didn't want to fight her, he just wanted his ship back. Too bad for him, though. She narrowed her eyes angrily and flipped positions with him, pinning him against the wheel.

For some reason, something inside Jack rose with a bit of excitement at being pinned to the wheel by this strong young man. He tilted his head in question at this—was he questioning his own sexuality? He quirked an eyebrow as Jacqueline gazed firmly at Jack but then quickly turned her head away and let him go from her grasp. Jack just grinned at her as he lowered his sword.

Jacqueline pursed her lips and then raised her sword on Jack again in anger.

"I won't give up that easily, Sparrow!" She exclaimed as she clashed swords with him again.

"Then neither shall I," he replied.

"Why don't you just keep Captain Teague's ship?! You stole that one too apparently!" she exclaimed.

"It's me father's ship, lad—not a ship I desire, nor would he desire t' let me have," he replied with a smirk on his face as he kicked her hand and her sword flew from her grasp as she fell to the floor of the helm deck.

"Augh!" she shouted as she hit the floor. Jack instinctively went to bend down to help her, but then backed away as she saw her crawling to get her sword. Jack then ran and kicked her sword out of reach and placed his over head.

"I don't with to kill you, master Beckwith—I only desire to have me ship back. You are more than welcome to join me crew," Jack stated as he put his sword away and helped her up to her feet. Jacqueline merely looked at Jack's hand and then spat viciously into his hand.

"Never," she huffed through clenched teeth as she raised to her own feet.

"Very well then," Jack replied, grabbing hold of her and shoving her down the stairs of the helm and tying her to the mast along with the other crew members.

Soon enough, Barbossa and his crew were all tied up to the main mast of the Pearl as Jack walked around them all, observing who was from his original crew. Gibbs joined Jack in this observation. As he walked past Jacqueline he just smirked and walked passed her.

"Now—who desires from me original crew to sail under me colors again on the Pearl?" Jack asks loudly, "because I'm taking me ship back, Barbossa," Jack said as he turned to his previously mutinous first mate of more than ten years ago.

"Very well Jack—but this won't be the last time ye take yer ship back from me," Barbossa sneered.

"So it is true then?" Jacqueline asked Pintel who was tied up next to her. Overhearing this, Jack moved over to Jacqueline.

"Aye—it is true. I don't lie, Master Beckwith," Jack replied smugly.

"That's a lie right there!" Pintel exclaimed.

"Well, I do lie—just not about things like this," Jack replied with a smirk as he drew his sword on the tied crew members.

"Anyone who refuses to join me crew will be thrown overboard, savvy?" Jack declared as he pointed his sword at everyone tied up. "All those in favor of joining me crew, say AYE!"

"Aye!" the lot of them shouted. Pintel elbowed Jacqueline in ribs and she yelped an "Aye" after it was silent.

"Ah, so you're asking forgiveness then, master Beckwith, for your rude accusations?" Jack asked as he heard her declaration.

"Better to ask forgiveness than permission is what I always say," she replied with a smug grin and then spat on Jack's boot.

"Charming," he replied as he walked away from her.

"Untie them, master Gibbs, and then to your stations!" Jack commanded, still holding his sword high.

Once Jacqueline was untied, she moved to the helm and took hold of the wheel. Jack soon followed after her with another pirate hosting a parrot on his shoulder behind him.

"To the crow's nest, master Beckwith," Jack ordered her.

"My station is here at the wheel," she replied curtly.

"Now your station is the nest," Jack replied firmly.

"You are not my captain," Jacqueline growled at Jack.

Jack moved closer to Jacqueline, close enough so that she could smell his rum staunched breath. He lifted his head upwards and peered down at her through narrow eyes.

"Are we going to have a problem between us, master Beckwith?" Jack asked in a low voice.

"If you create one, then yes," she replied back bitterly, turned from him and left for the nest.


	5. Jack Beckwith

5. Jack Beckwith

Jacqueline spent many days and nights in the crow's nest as her station. It wasn't until her second week up in the crow's nest that anybody said anything to the captain regarding her post.

"Captain, it seems to me that such a young and skilled sailor as Beckwith should be down here on the main deck so to utilize his skills," Gibbs said to Jack one morning at the helm.

"Indeed master Beckwith is skilled—I'm just giving him a lesson not to disrespect my orders when aboard me ship," Jack replied while holding onto his beloved ship's wheel.

"Don't ye think he's suffered enough havin' the nest as his station fer goin' on two weeks now? It's certainly quite a task climbing two and from the nest, Jack," Gibbs responded, looking up at Jacqueline who was perched over the edge of the nest and gazing strongly out to sea.

"Mr. Gibbs—I'll let master Beckwith down to a new station when I see fit. Right now, the lad seems perfectly content and enjoying the sea breeze and view," Jack pointed out with a slight laugh.

"Cap'n, d' ye notice anything, different…about Beckwith?" Gibbs asked suddenly, gazing up at Jacqueline, still leaning over the railing.

"A beautiful young lad, ain't he?" Jack asked, lost in his gaze himself. Gibbs suddenly turned his head at Jack and raised an eyebrow. Jack, suddenly noticing what he'd just said turned his head to Gibbs and also raised an eyebrow.

"So ye notice it too, then," Gibbs responded curiously.

"I meant boisterous…not beautiful," Jack said suddenly.

"O' course ye did, cap'n," Gibbs responded, both men making an effort to avoid eye contact.

Jack walked away from the helm, down the stairs and onto the main deck, not once taking his eyes from the young man up in the crow's nest.

"Master Beckwith! I'm changing your station!" Jack called up to Jacqueline, who, seeing Jack staring up at her, quickly moved away from the railing.

"Aye, captain," she called down in her deep voice. She climbed down from the nest, not noticing once Jack's eyes had been on her the entire way down to the main deck.

Noticing his odd behavior, Jack averted his eyes as soon as Jacqueline turned and faced him.

"Where's my new station, captain Sparrow?" she asked.

"Uh, over there," Jack replied ambiguously pointing to a general area on the main deck.

"Captain Sparrow, that's a bit…general," she responded with a slight laugh.

"Are you doubting my actions as Captain, young lad?" Jack asked quickly and with strict eyes. Jacqueline hastily dropped her smile.

"No captain," she replied hurriedly and then made her way to the area Jack had pointed out to her.

"There," Jack instructed as she made her way towards a tack line.

Jacqueline took the tack line and began tying it the way she had learned in the navy. As she finished up the tack line, Jack approached her from behind and observed the tack.

"What say you about this tack line?" Jack asked, lifting his head and narrowing his eyes.

"I'd say it looks proper to my eye, Captain," she replied, finishing up.

"It is in fact an outstanding tack line," Jack complemented. Jacqueline, who had been expecting the worst, turned around to Jack and smiled.

"Thank you, captain. Shall I tie the rest?" she asked.

"Indeed you shall," he responded, a tiny grin forming at the corner of his mouth as he turned and left for the helm.

When Jack returned to Gibbs, he watched her tie up the other tack lines.

"You were right Gibbs. The lad is a fine sailor," Jack commented.

"I told ye he was reliable," Gibbs replied.

"The only sailor I've ever encountered to make me question my sexuality, Gibbs," Jack said suddenly, eyeing Jacqueline's every move.

"Aye—me too cap'n," Gibbs responded with a raised eyebrow. The two men glance at each other and just give a slight laugh.

"Gibbs—our heading," Jack stated suddenly.

"Where to, cap'n?" Gibbs inquired.

"Port Royal. I think it's time we make port and re-supply, and besides, we're about near Port Royal as it is," Jack said, handing the wheel off to Gibbs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The following day, the Pearl made port in Port Royal—the initial destination Jacqueline's naval ship had intended to land.

"So this is Port Royal," she said to Jack as the port came into view.

"Aye—many memories here," Jack replied with a grin.

"This was where my naval ship was to dock," she explained, still staring out at the port.

"Ah, so it was," Jack responded, also looking out at the port.

When the Pearl dropped anchor, Jack went ashore with a team of various crew members.

"master Beckwith," Jack approached Jacqueline in a swagger before he stepped into the long boat.

"Call me Jack," she said suddenly. Jack just raised a curious eyebrow and shrugged, "it's what everyone's been calling me,"

"Alright…Jack," Jack paused at calling someone else his own name, then continued, "I'm leaving you in command of me ship while I'm ashore,"

"Thank you, Captain," she responded, trying to hold back her excitement.

"Take good care of her, lad," Jack instructed and then got into the boat.

Excited that her new captain was also beginning to trust her in command with the Pearl, she ran up to the helm and took hold of the wheel, for a split moment, pretending that she was the actual captain of the Pearl.

As Jack rowed ashore, he spotted Jacqueline at the helm holding onto the wheel and a smile crossed his face.

"What's put ye in such a fine mood, cap'n?" Gibbs asked Jack, noticing his out of place smile.

"Nothing—it's nothing," Jack replied, looking away from the Pearl.

Jacqueline sat on the railing next to the wheel and gazed at the port before her. She watched Jack and the boat until they finally landed at the dock. She found herself monitoring Jack's every step on shore. As she watched Jack, an unfamiliar giddy feeling filled her stomach, and the same chill she had felt when he pinned her up against the wheel ran up and down her spine.

Could it be she was falling for the captain? No—it's not possible. Jack was only being nice to her lately because he has finally realized what a good sailor she is—that is the mere extent of it. There is no way he could feel any attraction to her…wait a minute! He thinks she's a young man—there is DEFINITELY no way he could feel attracted to her!

The giddy feeling in her stomach turned instantly to a pit as her heart sank into the dark depths of her abdomen. The smile she had while thinking about Jack also faded as she realized that she could never be with him—not while she was Jack Beckwith—the young sailor lad with naval skill.

"If only I could be Jacqueline around him," she said aloud.

"Jacqueline?" Pintel asked from behind. Jacqueline, in a state of shock, nearly fell from the railing, but Pintel caught her. Once on her feet, she turned and faced Pintel who was smirking.

"I don't know what you heard, but it's not what you think, friend," she said in her deep voice.

"Jack, I know it's you. You're a woman," Pintel said, removing her tri-corner hat. Jacqueline bit her bottom lip and then untied her braid, letting her dark hair falls long past her shoulders. It had been so long since she last wore it down. Of course with the start of each new day, she would re-braid her hair, but it was never down for more than a couple minutes or so.

"It's true—but please don't tell anyone, Pintel!" she urged nervously.

"I always knew it! There was just something about ye!" Pintel exclaimed.

"Shhh—the others might hear you," she hushed as she re-braided her hair and placed her hat back atop her head.

"I knew ye was a woman because ye immediately reminded me of Elizabeth," Pintel continued.

"Elizabeth?" Jacqueline asked with a curious brow.

"Aye—a good friend of Jack's and Barbossa's. She helped us fight against Lord Beckett with the pirate lords—she's actually technically a pirate lord herself," Pintel explained.

"She's a pirate lord? Really? How'd she manage that as a woman?" Jacqueline inquired.

"The pirate world is much more lenient when it comes to allowing women as captains and sailors. I'm sure if ye revealed yerself t' Jack an' the crew, they'd be more than pleased with yer company," Pintel winked.

"Oh please. My identity shall remain hidden—and you will help me keep it so!" Jacqueline demanded.

"Okay poppet, I shall. But just a question—why the disguise? Did ye really wanna join the Royal Navy that bad?"

"It was for my younger brother John Beckwith. He died an untimely death trying to save me from a thief back home in England. I felt it my duty to avenge his death by taking on the life he had always wanted by using his name and alias. He had always wished to join the navy, so when I found a letter he had received from the Royal Navy, I enlisted as him—John Beckwith. But aboard my first ship, there were tow John Beckwith's, so since I was the younger, the admiral nicknamed me Jack so to avoid confusion, hence I am Jack Beckwith, which works for my actual name anyway, which is Jacqueline," she explained.

"I'm so sorry about yer brother, Jack," Pintel replied out of habit, "er, I mean Jacqueline, I mean John, I mean master Beckwith…"

"Just stick with Jack," she responded with a laugh and a smile, patting him on the back, "I'm Jack Beckwith no matter what,"


	6. Two Jacks

6. Two Jacks

_Disclaimer: A HUGE thanks to all my reviewers!! I'm glad you like it so far!!!_

During the time Jack and his crew were in Port Royal, Jacqueline gave orders and took command of the Pearl. Though it all, Pintel and she would share a smirk for the knowledge they shared between the two of them.

By the end of the day, as the sun was sinking below the horizon, Jacqueline gazed out to sea, no doubt thinking of Jack and when he would return to the Pearl. Maybe she should tell him about her guise.

Pintel walked up to Jacqueline and stood beside her, also staring out to sea. She turned to him and smiled.

"Like the sunset too?" She asked, leaning one arm up on the railing.

"Aye—sunset 'as always been me favorite," he replied to her. She turned back her gaze to the sea and let out a sigh.

"Me too," she said with a smile on her face.

"No doubt yer thinkin' about the captain," he blurted out with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?" she asked turning her head quickly with wide eyes.

"Well, I can't imagine ye'd be thinkin' o' Barbossa, which leaves only one other captain and that'd be Captain Jack," he explained seriously, his grin no longer lingering on his face.

"You're serious, aren't you?" she asked with a laugh of disbelief.

"Oh come on, poppet! I see 'ow ye watch Jack and his every move aboard the ship," Pintel exclaimed.

"I do not! It may have just looked that way since he had punished me with the crow's nest as my station for nearly two weeks!" Jacqueline cried out in retaliation.

"Well if it's any consolation, ye should see th' way he watches ye—he too watches yer every move. Just imagine 'ow he'd watch ye if he knew ye was actually a woman!" Pintel exclaimed with wide eyes.

Jacqueline, hearing this bit of information raised an eyebrow, certainly questioning Jack's sexuality.

"He looks at me the way I look at him?" she asked Pintel, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as t' say that," he replied, grinning, "I'm just sayin' that if he knew ye was a woman, I think he's be rather pleased,"

"Well he certainly wouldn't be questioning his sexuality, that's for certain," she replied letting out a laugh as she bent over the railing again, watching the sunset.

"Aye—for sure!" Pintel agreed.

"Oh bloody hell, Pintel. I can't tell him! He'd believe me to have deceived him this whole time. I can't just reveal myself to be a woman to him," she said finally, placing her face in her hands.

"It depends on how ye reveal yerself t' him, poppet," he said with a wink.

"Oh don't even suggest that," she replied shaking her head, and yet a small smirk formed at the corners of her mouth.

"All I do know is that Jack would be pleased knowing ye be a woman," Pintel finished, once again gazing at the sun with Jacqueline.

She just stood there and a smile began spreading across her lips. Maybe she should tell him—no real harm could come of it. And it would certain increase her chances of being with him—or of him at least falling in love with her, because at this moment, it seemed rather unlikely he would fall in love with her with him believing her to be a man.

"Maybe I will tell him, Pintel. I mean, I can't hope he'd fall in love with me with him thinking I'm a man," she declared, leaving the railing and marching up to the helm.

"Aye, that also be true," Pintel replied a bit hesitantly, "But I 'ave t' warn ye, Jack!" Pintel chased after he up to the helm.

"And when I reveal myself to be a woman to him, I just may tell him my changed feelings towards him…once bitterness and anger turned so drastically to excitement and longing for the mere sight of him," she gushed, taking hold of Jack's beloved wheel. She blinked rapidly with each thought and finally Pintel grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Jack! I must warn ye," he said, breaking her fantasy. She snapped back to reality and blushed at her exposed vulnerability that completely gave way to her true identity.

"Jack, Jack's…" Pintel gave a curious look at using the two names in the same sentence, "Jack's first love is the sea—just as any pirate and pirate captain. I just don't want ye thinkin' ye can change that," Pintel said in a soft voice.

"I realize that, and you're right. But I just don't know if I can live with myself if I stand back and watch idly. If I don't pursue my true feelings, maybe I'll be lost in my life that is my brother's forever wondering what Jacqueline's life could have become had I only taken the chance," she stated firmly.

As she finished speaking, there was a bit of commotion heard from the water as Gibbs, Ragetti, Mr. Cotton, Marty, Barbossa and Jack all returned to the ship, each climbing aboard. Jack paused at the railing and held out his hand.

A slender hand met his, and his stronger hand wrapped itself around what was clearly a woman's hand. Jack pulled up a quite stunning woman with light hair and a stunning complexion. She was tall like Jacqueline and just as slender and flashed a wondrous smile at Jack who had helped her up to the main deck. They shared a smile together and at this moment, Jacqueline's heart dropped. It sank into the pit of her stomach as she saw the flash and sparkle in Jack's eyes as he laughed with the woman now aboard his ship.

Jacqueline looked down at herself—her man's attire: her boots, trousers, vest and balloon shirt. She let her hands wander up to her hair that was completely pulled back save for a few loose strands that hung from her tri-corner—all of it bound up unlike the woman's free falling hair about her shoulders. So feminine and beautiful, Jacqueline thought with sadness as she realized in Jack's eyes and in this woman's eyes, she was all but she was pretending so well to be—a young man, Jack Beckwith.

Determined not to let herself cry, Jacqueline bit her bottom lip and turned away from the crew.

"Jack!" Jack greeted her from behind. Jacqueline turned around and smiled at Jack and the woman who stood before her. "I see you did an outstand job being in command while I was gone,"

"Thank you, captain," she replied, her voice low.

"I want you to meet Elizabeth Swann," Jack gestured to the smiling woman. Jacqueline smiled and tipped her hat the Elizabeth.

"Jack, it's Elizabeth Turner," she replied, nudging him in the ribs.

"Whatever. She likes to think she's married to her beloved William—captain of the Flying Dutchman," Jack whispered to Jacqueline. Jacqueline just glanced over at Jack curiously and smiled at Elizabeth.

"Pleasure to meet you," Jacqueline greeted Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, this is Jack Beckwith—a highly skilled young sailor just out of the navy," Jack introduced Jacqueline.

"Two Jacks!" She laughed, "I don't know how many Jacks I can handle aboard the Pearl!"

"That's what I said," Jacqueline laughed with her. Elizabeth just smiled curiously at Jacqueline.

"Well, I'm your first Jack," Jack said, placing an arm around Elizabeth and leading her down from the helm. Jacqueline watched painfully as they descended and Elizabeth turned back.

"Wonderful to meet you, Jack! We'll speak more soon!" She called back to her. Jacqueline smiled back at Elizabeth and then placed her hands around the wheel, trying hard to hold back tears.

"'ello poppet," Pintel quietly greeted Jacqueline.

"He loves her," she said to Pintel, discretely watching Jack and Elizabeth interacting with the other crew members.

"Elizabeth's married t' Will Turner, captain of the Flyin' Dutchman," Pintel replied.

"That doesn't mean Jack doesn't love her," she responded, turning her pained gaze to Pintel.

"True—but like I said—Jack's first love is the sea," Pintel replied with a smile, trying to get Jacqueline to cheer up.

"Is she married to this Will? Jack doesn't seem to believe she is," Jacqueline asked curiously.

"Captain Barbossa married Will and Elizabeth during battle," Pintel replied, thinking back on seeing the two of them kiss as waves crashed onto the ship.

"A captain can perform a marriage?" she asked.

"Aye—so they are married—at least in the eyes of pirates," Pintel replied.

"Well then Jack loves her if he refuses to believe she's married—especially if Captain Barbossa married them. And why is she here?" Jacqueline asked, her tone turning bitter.

"Easy poppet. We're going on a voyage t' that required Elizabeth's presence," Pintel said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh…she's one of the pirate lords!" Jacqueline exclaimed, remembering that bit of information told to her.

"Aye," Pintel replied with a grin, "So don't ye be worryin',"

Jacqueline nodded her head and awaited Jack's command.

"Jack!" Jack called up to Jacqueline. She turned her head towards him and the others gathered on the main deck.

"Aye, captain!" She called back as deeply as she could, still only sounding like a fourteen year old boy just hitting puberty.

"Our heading—Ship Wreck Cove!" Jack called back to her, "Full canvas, and southeast!" Jack declared. The crew all scurried about to their stations, readying to make way out to sea. Jacqueline waited until the anchor was raised before she turned the wheel, getting them out of the harbor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun was completely gone as the Pearl finally made it out to open sea. Stars were beginning to spot the darkening sky as Jacqueline still held onto the wheel.

Elizabeth walked up the stairs of the helm and stood beside Jacqueline.

"Jack requests you join us for dinner below deck and to let Mr. Cotton take over the wheel in your absence," she said, her gaze outwards to sea.

"I'm not hungry. Tell Jack I'm staying here," Jacqueline replied, her gaze also out to sea, and avoiding Elizabeth's at all cost.

"Jack's orders, I'm afraid," she responded, averting her eyes from the sea to Jacqueline. Jacqueline, seeing this change in her peripheral, hesitantly changed her view to Elizabeth.

"I see," Jacqueline said flatly.

"We can't eat without our two Jacks!" Elizabeth exclaimed suddenly with a smile and a small laugh. Feeling the tension deplete, Jacqueline laughed with Elizabeth and took her hands from the wheel.

"Very well then. If its two Jacks you request to dinner, then it's two Jacks you'll get," she replied smiling as Mr. Cotton took hold of the wheel and the two woman, one dressed as a woman and the other dressed as a man, descended the stairs of the helm and then the stairs on the main deck to below.


	7. Jack and Elizabeth

7. Jack and Elizabeth

_Disclaimer: Thank you SOOO much to my reviewers!!!! I love you all!! I hope you like the story chapter!!!_

Jacqueline followed Elizabeth down below deck. Her heart was increasing with each step she took until she finally was able to gaze upon Jack sitting at a wooden table surrounded by a few other crew members—Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti and Barbossa.

"Ah, so you've actually managed to drag him away from the wheel," Barbossa stated with a slight laugh.

"It took a bit of persuasion, but I did it," Elizabeth laughed as she takes a seat next to Jack. Jacqueline just stands at the table and decides to take her seat next to Pintel—in between Barbossa and Pintel.

"Come sit by me, lad!" Jack smacks the seat to his other side.

"Oh, uh…aye, captain," Jacqueline responded nervously as she moved next to Jack and sat down. She could feel the warmth of his thigh pressed up next to hers and her heart beat faster as the warmth radiated from him into her.

"Well Jack, ye took over me ship and now me best crew member," Barbossa snorted as he bit into an apple.

"Jack here is merely following orders, like a respectable sailor should," Jack replied, and then took a swig of rum.

"Aye, that be true," Barbossa retorted, also taking a gulp of rum and then feeding a piece of bread to Jack the monkey.

"Technically there are three Jacks," Jacqueline said finally, as she gestured to the monkey at Barbossa's side.

"Indeed there are," Elizabeth replied with a smile as she took a bite of her tiny cut-up plate of food.

Jacqueline just sat there, not eating anything. All of her appetite had depleted with the mere sight of Jack sitting next to Elizabeth. Pintel glanced over at Jacqueline, shooting her knowing look of her true identity.

"So tell me Jack," Pintel started to say.

"Tell you what?" Jack and Jacqueline both asked in unison. Jacqueline immediately laughed at the unison interjection and Jack laughed with her—both looking at each other through their peripherals.

"I meant Jacqueline," Pintel replied quickly, then his face turned bright red as he slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Jacqueline?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked over at Jacqueline to his left.

Her face was bright red.

"Pintel—don't insult my favorite new sailor by nicknaming him with a woman's name!" Jack scolded, trying to lessen the embarrassment for Jacqueline. Her nerves finally calmed, as Jack did not suspect her to be actually called Jacqueline.

"Well, Pintel," she replied bitterly at first, "what do you wish to ask me?"

"Oh, I uh…was just curious about where ye came from," he said, slamming his head down on the table.

"I'm from England, where else?" she replied with a chuckle, grabbing a piece of bread and taking a bite of it.

"Yes, I am a bit curious of master Beckwith's origin," Gibbs chimed in, leaning onto the table and gazing hard at her.

Jacqueline averted her gaze away from Gibbs nervously and leaned back in her chair.

"Well, I've two sisters, both older than myself," she began.

"Eligible, by any means?" Jack asked quickly.

"No—both married," she just as quickly responded, then paused.

"What else?" Ragetti asked.

"Um, well I've two parents. My father was in trade and my mother died shortly after giving birth to me—I never got to know her," she replied, still thinking as her brother.

"Named for your father, no doubt?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye—my father was Jonathan Beckwith the II and I am Jonathan Beckwith III. He also died a few years back," she explained, all the thoughts of her family rushing back into her mind as she began tearing at old wounds. "I guess that's about it,"

"And what of your sisters?" Gibbs asked, dubiously raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Meg is the eldest and is married with two children and my other sister is married and soon to become a mother herself," Jacqueline lied.

"What's her name?" Gibbs persisted.

"Actually, it's Jacqueline," she replied, chills going up her spine at the sound of her voice speaking her own name before the crew.

"I bet Jacqueline is the beautiful one," Pintel said, staring hard at Jacqueline, who, seeing his strong gaze, averted her eyes. Elizabeth too, was gazing intently at the young lad sitting on the other side of Jack.

"They are both beautiful. I always fancied Jacqueline the most though, as she and I are only a few years apart in age," she said, recalling her relations with her brother growing up. The two of them would always gang up on Meg. Meg was the girly one, never wanting to play with John and Jacqueline outside. She was always too busy up in her room trying on dresses and dreaming of the day she would marry a handsome aristocrat. Meanwhile, Jacqueline and John would be outside playing games and running around.

After Meg's dead from smallpox, Jacqueline and John grew even closer, leaning on each other for everything.

"Jack, are ye alright, lad?" Gibbs asked suddenly, noticing the tears building up in Jacqueline's eyes.

"Aye, sir. If you'll excuse me," she said suddenly standing up and leaving the table.

Jacqueline ran up the stairs to the main deck and headed over to the main mast. She grabbed on to the ropes, ready to climb up to the crow's nest when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Talk to me, Jacqueline," Elizabeth's voice rang in her ears. Jacqueline turned quickly, facing Elizabeth. Unable to speak, Jacqueline burst into tears.

"Come," Elizabeth pulled Jacqueline to the ropes and together they climbed up to the crow's nest.

Once safely above the rest of the ship, the two women sat across from each other in utter silence as Jacqueline's tears dried on her cheeks.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked finally, standing behind Jacqueline. At the sound of Elizabeth's voice, Jacqueline wiped away her tears and turned around so she could face Elizabeth.

"Sorry about my rude behavior leaving the table and all," Jacqueline said, glancing up at the crow's nest.

"Jack, it's okay—you miss your family. It's quite obvious and very much understood," she explained, placing a hand on Jacqueline's shoulder. Elizabeth smiled at Jacqueline, hoping she could pass off some happier feelings to the saddened young man standing in front of her. Jacqueline let her mouth form a smile for Elizabeth's kindess.

"You're too kind," Jacqueline replied, "it's just been quite a while since I've seen my family," Jacqueline said, which was the truth.

"I understand your burden," Elizabeth responded, "I haven't seen my husband in about a year. He's captain of the Flying Dutchman—only aloud one day on land and ten years at sea,"

"Ten years at sea for just one day on land?!" Jacqueline exclaimed in horror.

"Yes—it's difficult," Elizabeth responded, moving out towards the railing of the ship, Jacqueline let her hand drop from the ropes leading up to the crow's nest and followed Elizabeth to the railing.

The two women gazed out to sea. "I don't think I could ever leave the one I love for that long—it's an incredibly steep price for being the captain of a ship!" Jacqueline replied, still in shock.

"That it is…" Elizabeth trailed off, allowing her gaze to remain out at sea.

There is a bit of silence between the two women, until Elizabeth breaks her stare and turns to face Jacqueline.

The sun was long gone and the sky was turning black above and surrounding the ship, blurring the line between sky and horizon.

Seeing Elizabeth's eyes on her, Jacqueline turned nervously towards Elizabeth, "I should probably get to my station at the wheel," Jacqueline said quickly and went to leave.

"Don't go yet," Elizabeth said, grabbing onto Jacqueline's wrist. Jacqueline spun around with Elizabeth's grasp. Elizabeth didn't take her eyes from Jacqueline for one moment as she moved closer to Jacqueline.

Jacqueline took a small step back from Elizabeth, afraid of her strong gaze. Had she discovered her true identity in the darkness? Is she trying to make sure of her discovery? Jacqueline averted her eyes from Elizabeth nervously as Elizabeth moved even closer. Jacqueline's heart was beating fast with angst of not knowing what was racing through Elizabeth's mind.

"Do I make you nervous, Jack?" Elizabeth whispered low to Jacqueline.

"Well, I won't lie to you—you do, a bit," Jacqueline replied anxiously wanting to get back to the wheel.

"You needn't feel nervous, Jack," Elizabeth said as she leaned in…

"You really don't want to do th…!" Jacqueline exclaimed as Elizabeth leaned in to kiss her. Elizabeth's lips met Jacqueline's and immediately, Jacqueline pushed Elizabeth away from her.

"Jack you don't have to be rude if you don't want to kiss me!" Elizabeth exclaimed, turning red with embarrassment.

"No—it's not like that, well, it is like that, but not because I don't find you attractive, well I don't, not as a man, well as a woman would but not in that way…" Jacqueline tried to explain but just simply ripped the hat off her head and took down her hair.

"Oh God, Jack—you're a woman!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Jacqueline grabbed Elizabeth and put her hand over her mouth and dragged her to a darker area on the deck of the ship.

"Shh, yes, I'm Jacqueline," Jacqueline said quietly, removing her hand from Elizabeth's mouth. Elizabeth just stared in awe at the young woman before her—a quite beautiful young woman.

"You know, now that I think of it, something about you seemed different to me," Elizabeth replied, "Oh I feel like such a fool!"

"Don't worry about it—I'm sorry I didn't stop you sooner…or tell you sooner," Jacqueline replied.

"It's quite alright—I'm just a bit shocked, that's all—I mean not to say you look like a man, because you're quite beautiful as a woman—but you were awfully believable at being a man!" Elizabeth exclaimed in astonishment. "I know a lot about pretending to be a man myself, actually, but why are you doing this?"

"My brother John Beckwith died saving me from a thief about a year ago. After his death, I was left alone—my mother had died giving birth to John, my sister Meg had died of smallpox only a few years before John, and same with our father, so as you can imagine, John and I grew close being the only ones left and then he died all because of me. The day of his funeral, I found some papers that were sent to him from the Royal Navy, which was something he had talked so much of while he was alive—a dream he had, so I decided I would live out his dreams for him—you know, sort of avenge his death by living out his name," Jacqueline explained to Elizabeth. By the time she finished explaining Elizabeth was near tears.

"That's incredible. I would have done the same thing," Elizabeth said finally.

"I'm glad you think so—but you have no idea how difficult it is deceiving people and trying to suppress who you really are," Jacqueline responded, looking down at the ground.

"Well, now you've told me—it wasn't that bad, was it?" Elizabeth asked, a smile forming on her face.

"No it wasn't. And Pintel knows—but no one else. I'd like to keep it that way, if you please," Jacqueline said.

"You want to continue living out this alias?" Elizabeth asked, raising a curious brow.

"Yes—it's something I must do," Jacqueline replied, suppressing all of her rising feelings inside for Jack. "It can be something you, Pintel and I can have a little bit of fun about,"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, I'll keep your secret safe," she said.

"Thank you," Jacqueline replied, tying her hair back again and placing her hat atop her head.


	8. Jack's a Woman!

8. Jack's A Woman!

"So I was up on the deck last night after we had eaten and what do I see?" Jack asked Gibbs the follow day while standing at the helm.

"What did ye see cap'n?" Gibbs asked, curious of Jack's story.

"I saw Elizabeth consorting with Jack," Jack replied, raising an eyebrow and grinning slyly.

"Was she now? And what of her husband, Will?" Gibbs asked, shocked at Elizabeth's behavior.

"I have not a clue, but I do know that it wasn't Elizabeth I was more interested in, than it was Jack," Jack replied, widening his eyes.

"In what way, cap'n?" Gibbs asked, a bit concerned for Jack's sanity.

"It's curious, Gibbs. Attractive women and men have a way of shuffling one's sexual habits," Jack responded, his eyes finally finding Jacqueline on the main deck tying tack lines.

"Meaning…?" Gibbs questioned Jack.

"Meaning, I am in great need of making sense of this," Jack replied, losing himself in his gaze.

"Cap'n, I must admit I'm a bit concerned fer ye. I admit, there is something…different about master Beckwith, yer just takin' it a bit…overboard," Gibbs stated, staring hard at Jack, who paid no attention at all to Gibbs.

"Then I'll make sense of it, Gibbs…I'll make sense of it," Jack replied as he opened his compass and turned the wheel sharply to the left.

"A new heading, cap'n?" Gibbs asked, leaning over and checking the compass.

"No—Ship Wreck Cove, remember?," Jack replied.

"Ah—I was hoping it be Tortuga to get wenches!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"No. Well maybe…for you," Jack responded. Gibbs just signed and left the captain by his lonesome at the wheel. Was Jack's sexuality shifting to the other end of the spectrum? Why wasn't he seriously bothered by this? Why was he more interested in what Jack was doing last night rather than Elizabeth? He was, after all, attracted to Elizabeth at one point in time. All of these questions ran through his mind, and yet nothing about it seemed to bother him. He just figured the fascination would pass with time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How much longer until we reach Ship Wreck Cove?" Jacqueline asked Elizabeth.

"I would guess we'll be there by tomorrow evening," Elizabeth replied, handing Jacqueline another tack line.

Jacqueline just nodded her head and continued tying the tack line.

"Jack!" Jacqueline turned her head at the sound of her name. Jack stood behind her.

"Yes captain?" She asked, putting down her finished tack line.

"To the wheel," Jack ordered with a smirk.

"Aye, captain," she responded and headed for the wheel.

"Ah, the sight of a fine sailor at the wheel. What say you, darling?" Jack asked Elizabeth, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yes, Jack is quite a fine sailor," Elizabeth replied with a smirk at her lips.

"I'm sure you certainly think so, m'dear," Jack replied, winking at her.

"Mr. Sparrow! What could you possibly be implying?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Oh you know very well what I'm implying…last night," Jack responded, his voice low and alluring.

"I don't know what you…" Elizabeth stopped mid-sentence afraid Jack had seen them both last night.

"Like I said, you know exactly what I'm talking of," Jack responded and turned away from her.

"Jack, what did you see?" Elizabeth asked, concerned for Jacqueline's identity.

"I saw what only a man desires to see—a charming ex-murderess consorting with the second most attractive man on board this ship," Jack replied.

"And who is the first attractive man?" Elizabeth asked, feeling relieved Jack still believed Jacqueline to be a man.

"Well, me, of course," Jack responded with a grand gesture of his hands.

"Right, of course," Elizabeth replied sarcastically, "Well to your dismay, nothing happened between Jack and I last night. We were only talking,"

"Well nothing happened between you and that Jack last night, but maybe something could happen between you and this Jack tonight," Jack winked at her. Elizabeth just wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You keep forgetting I'm married, Jack," she said, walking away from him.

"No, I don't—I just keep ignoring the fact you're married," Jack replied, chasing after her.

"Jack, why don't you go consorting with your favorite sailor?" Elizabeth asked, gesturing up to the helm. Jack's heart started pounding in his chest.

"And why would I want to be doing that?" Jack asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Because you're curious, that's all," she replied, flashing him a sly smirk as she walked off.

"Curious doesn't even come close," Jack replied to himself as he walked up the stairs to the helm.

"Come to give me orders?" Jacqueline asked as he Jack approached her from behind.

"No—just to consort---er talk with you," Jack replied.

"Fair enough," Jacqueline responded, smiling inside.

"So what do you really think of Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"I think she's a lovely lass," Jacqueline replied, not taking her eyes from the horizon.

"You know she's married," Jack stated, as he walked around the helm.

"Aye—that information has been known to me," Jacqueline replied.

"So, Jack, are you interested in that sort of…interest of the sorts?" Jack asked, beating around the bush.

"Excuse me, sir?" Jacqueline asked, confused.

"Are you fond of the sorts of Elizabeth or are you fond of…other…sorts?" Jack inquired, leaning on the rail beside the wheel, staring up at Jacqueline.

"Captain Sparrow, are you asking me about my consorting?" Jacqueline asked with a grin.

"Aye—something like that," Jack replied with a similar grin.

"I prefer to keep my consorting private to my knowledge," Jacqueline replied, her heart beginning to beat faster, "And what about you, captain?"

Jack, caught off guard at this question, widened his eyes, "Same answer," Jack replied, shuffling off the railing and out of Jacqueline's line of sight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After that conversation, Jack made it his absolute best to avoid Jacqueline at all costs until they finally reached Shipwreck Cove.

"All designated crew members to the long boats!" Jack ordered once they arrived at the Cove. Jacqueline remained at the helm, since was not designated for the crew that goes on ashore missions.

She took a seat on the rail and watched as everyone filed into the long boats. Once they disappeared from her view, she let out a sigh and jumped off the railing.

"It's so dark out here," she said aloud as she lit a few lamps on the main deck as she walked around. She had hoped she'd get the opportunity to go in and experience the Brethren Court with Jack, Barbossa and Elizabeth and a few others who had the privilege of seeing it, but she figured it's just a nice here on the Pearl in almost complete solace.

She took a seat on the main deck stairs leading up to the helm and went over in her head who got to go into the Cove: Barbossa, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti…Jack, of course Jack. Wait, she never actually saw Jack get into the long boats. She suddenly jumped up from the steps and ran across the main deck. Where was Jack?

"Master Beckwith," she heard her name called from across the main deck. She turned around to see Jack—but not just any Jack. She slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughter as Jack approached her.

"Jack—why, you look, lovely," Jacqueline said as he stood before her wearing one of Elizabeth's gowns with a shawl draped over his head.

"Jack, does this…please you?" Jack asked, moving closer to Jacqueline.

"In what way? Humorously?" Jacqueline asked, trying to contain her laughter.

"In what way?! Do you fancy men or women, lad?!" Jack exclaimed suddenly, throwing the shawl from his head to the ground. Jacqueline just let out an uproarious laughter. She was almost doubled over lying on the deck she was laughing so hard. Jack was standing before her in a dress, asking if she fancied men or women! What did he think? Jack Beckwith liked men dressed up as women? And for that matter, Jack Sparrow, dressed as a woman, but still with his beard and beaded hair!

She couldn't contain her laughter any longer. She fell to the floor, laughing at Jack, who eventually just walked away in a huff, more confused than ever.

"Jack's in a dress! Jack's a woman!" She laughed aloud, holding her stomach once he had disappeared into his cabin.


	9. Be Still, Let it Go

9. Be Still, Let it Go

After Jack's drag episode, he went ashore to the Cove to be a part of the discussion, but also because he was too embarrassed to be on the ship with Jacqueline.

Inside the Cove, the pirate lords were discussing the possibilities of getting Will Turner back from the Flying Dutchman and how it could possibly be done without killing him. There was also talk of whether or not they should once again bind Calypso so to help their efforts regarding Will's return to the world of the living.

Barbossa was strictly against binding Calypso to human form again, but he was sorely beaten by the other pirate lords who believed that having her bound again in human form could help bring back Will. Naturally, Elizabeth was the leader in this discussion.

"What happens if we bind Calypso again, and she does nothing fer us?!" Barbossa argued back at the Brethren.

"If we bind Calypso again, we have someone to help us regarding the supernatural, which is without a doubt, the realm of Turner," Jack responded.

"I agree with Captain Sparrow," a voice not of the Brethren Court bellowed loudly. It was not the voice of a man, or that of a young man, but of a woman. Jack's eyes widened at the sound and quickly searched the room for the owner of such a magnificent voice.

There, next to Elizabeth, was a woman of similar height and build, but with long, dark brown hair and flashing green eyes.

"Who are you?" Armand, a pirate lord, questioned her.

"I'm Jacqueline Beckwith, apprentice to Captain Swann here," she said. The two women exchanged glances and smiles.

"Jacqueline Beckwith?" Jack asked, moving through the crowd of pirates to get next to this woman. "Are you the sister of Jack Beckwith?"

"If you mean John Beckwith, then yes," she replied with a smile.

"Jesus, you look just like him," Jack replied, widening his eyes in disbelief. "How'd you get here?"

"That's not important right now," Jacqueline retorted curtly, "What is important is that we all come to a conclusion regarding the fate of said William Turner,"

"Aye!" The pirates concluded in a cacophonous unison. Jack just stared at Jacqueline through the crowd and she retuned his gaze but briefly. She flashed him a smile worth a thousand words, and within a second, it was gone. Jack did a double-take and saw that with the smile, the woman was gone. Jack ran over to Elizabeth, checking the whole area around her and Jacqueline was no where to be found.

"Where? What…where, who, how did she…?" Jack just flooded Elizabeth with questions.

"Not now, Jack," she said, "we're in the middle of voting," Elizabeth pushed Jack aside.

"I'll be right back," Jack said.

"How will ye be voting, Jack?" Barbossa asked, stopping Jack in his tracks.

"Same as Elizabeth," Jack replied, removing a charm from his hair and handing it to Barbossa should the vote turn in favor of binding Calypso. He than ran from the Cove, searching all around for the mysterious disappearing woman. He finally ended back at the Pearl. Giving up, he rowed back to his ship and climbed up to the main deck, where he found Jack Beckwith sitting, enjoying a bottle of rum.

"Jack Beckwith!" Jack exclaimed as he stormed across the deck towards Jacqueline.

"Aye, captain?" she asked, taking a swig of rum.

"You never told me your sister was affiliated with Elizabeth!" Jack exclaimed, waving his hands all about.

"She's not—or not that I know of," Jacqueline replied with a grin.

"She's here! She was in the Brethren Court standing right next to Elizabeth! They know each other!" Jack shouted, his wits heightened. Finally, he just grabbed the bottle of rum from Jacqueline and finished off the bottle for her.

"Calm down, Jack," Jacqueline replied, standing up and facing Jack. "You must have been seeing things. My sister was in England last I heard from her—and she should still be there, as she is having a baby soon, if she has not had it already," Jacqueline said in a calming voice.

"I swear I saw her—she looked just like you…except a woman," Jack replied, turning from Jacqueline for a moment, then turning back to her. "She was there, I tell you!" Jack cried.

"Shh! Be still, let it go," Jacqueline replied in a soft voice, placing a hand on the captain's shoulder to calm him down. Jack just stood there, noticing her hand on his arm as it slid down. As her hand was about to fall from his body, he grabbed her by the wrist. Jacqueline just stood there, not moving her arm from his grasp. She just stood there, taking in his strong dark, deep gaze.

Jack took a step forward towards her. She took a step back. He took another step forward and she remained planted firmly on the ground.

"Captain Sparrow?" She asked in her deep voice, getting a bit nervous of his constant gaze. Maybe he was going crazy?

"Shh—no speaking, master Beckwith, be still," Jack said firmly but hushed. He moved a bit closer to Jacqueline and she just remained put; captain's orders. She then closed her eyes for a moment to be rid of Jack's persistent stare. As she went to open her eyes, something happened she never would have thought in a million years.

Jack's lips collided with Jacqueline's, but just for a moment. Right as his lips touched hers, her eyes opened and they both pulled away from each other.

"Well that was odd," Jack said, quirking an eyebrow, "did you do that, or did I?" he asked.

"Uh…um, Jack?" Jacqueline said, her heart beating fast and her hands shaking mildly.

"Oh bloody hell—I just kiss a lad!" Jack exclaimed, sticking out his tongue.

"Was it good for you too?" Jacqueline asked with a laugh at Jack's reaction.

"Ha! Funny, master Beckwith!" Jack replied, astonished at himself and his actions.

"Yes, it was funny, captain. You just kissed me," Jacqueline laughed further.

"Yes, I did—now just shut it!" Jack responded, sticking out his tongue and making gagging sounds.

"Jack, it was a mistake—let it go," Jacqueline replied, "No one else has to know,"

"NO ONE will know!" Jack instructed, "It was merely a test to myself, and a mistake it was. It meant absolutely nothing and it shall remain between you and I,"

"Aye, captain," Jacqueline responded in her low voice.

"Now be off with you!" Jack commanded. Jacqueline nodded and ran passed him.

"Holy hell, what am I turning into?" Jack asked himself, still gagging. "Be still, Jack, be still. You only enjoyed it for the mere fact it was the most action you've gotten since we left port. Doesn't matter it was a lad---yes it does! Jack—you're sexuality's changing! It is not—I'm just in dire need of sex…of the sort," Jack spoke to himself, shaking his head feverishly to rid himself of the other Jack's inside his head. "Just let it go, Jack, let it go,"


	10. One Night Only

10. One Night Only

_Disclaimer: A bit of innuendos that are not my own--as they are owned by Disney (you'll know them when you read them AWE cough cough) and a tid bit of innapropriate behavior, but still good! Thank you all so much for reviewing!!! I love you all and enjoy!!!_

The vote of the Brethren Court went through—and all were in favor of re-binding Calypso to human form so to help free Will from his duties as captain of the Flying Dutchman—all but Barbossa. To his dismay, pirate lords used their pieces of eight to capture the sea goddess and bind her in human form.

After this task was done, Elizabeth, Barbossa and the few other crew members at the court returned to the Pearl in hopes of searching for Calypso.

As Elizabeth and Barbossa climbed up to the main deck of the Pearl, they were surprised to see Jack and Jacqueline on opposite sides of the deck not speaking with each other.

"Ah—you're back! How'd the vote go?" Jack asked quickly as they returned.

"The Brethren voted t' re-bind the sea goddess," Barbossa responded flatly, clearly disappointed in the result.

"Ah—so I'll be taking my beads back then," Jack replied with a grin, holding out his hand.

"We had to burn them, Jack," Elizabeth said, handing him nothing.

"Oh, right," Jack replied, taking back his hand, "I knew that,"

Elizabeth just smiled back at Jack and turned her head to glance at Jacqueline who was standing at the wheel.

"Ah—that's another thing, Lizzie dear," Jack said, putting his arm about her shoulders and walking with her far away from the wheel.

"Yes, Jack?" she asked curiously.

"Inside the cove, was there not a woman by the name of Jacqueline Beckwith who claimed to be your apprentice?" Jack asked, glancing every so often at Jacqueline standing at the helm.

"Why I don't know what you're talking about, Jack. There was no one else there. You must be imagining things," Elizabeth responded, forcing the smirk back from her lips.

"No, see, there was definitely a woman of your stature standing right beside you and she looked just like Jack…except…a woman and she spoke!" Jack exclaimed, getting a bit nervous for his sanity.

"No, Jack, there was no one else there with me except Barbossa, Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti," Elizabeth replied seriously.

"Really?" Jack asked, leaning closer to her.

"Really," she responded with a nod of her head.

"I see," Jack replied as he removed his arm from around her. "I'll just go…over there…" Jack said as he walked away from her. Elizabeth, not able to contain herself anymore, rushed over to the helm, up the stairs and stood next to Jacqueline.

"He's fallen for it!" Elizabeth laughed.

"I know! He asked me about her and I told him she was in England having her baby!" Jacqueline snickered.

"I think he thinks he's going crazy," Elizabeth chortled, "No doubt when we land in Tortuga it'll make him go even madder!"

"This is going to be fantastic!" Jacqueline joined in Elizabeth's laughter.

"Jack! Our heading!" Gibbs called over to Jacqueline.

"Aye, Gibbs!" Jacqueline quickly responded.

"Tortuga—northeast!" Gibbs shouted.

"Aye!" Jacqueline shouted back. Jack started shouting orders to the crew to raise the anchor and make way to set sail for Tortuga in hopes of finding Calypso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Pearl landed in Tortuga the following night. Jacqueline was prepared to safeguard and command the Pearl in Jack's absence, but to her surprise this was not his plan for her.

"Jack! You're coming ashore with meself, Elizabeth, Barbossa and Gibbs," Jack instructed to the young cross-dressing woman.

"Aye, captain," she replied, glancing at Elizabeth briefly.

As they readied the boats, Jacqueline and Elizabeth moved next to each other.

"Do you have a dress I can use?" Jacqueline whispered.

"Yes I do—I'm wearing it underneath this one," she replied with a chuckle.

"Wonderful! So we go ashore, I volunteer to search a tavern and we split off in separate ways, but we meet up, you give me the dress, I change into it, and then 'run into' you all as Jacqueline," Jacqueline re-stated the plan.

"Right! And make sure to get Jack alone too," Elizabeth giggled. The two women jumped into the long boat and were rowed ashore.

Once docked, they each stepped from the longboat and walked into the busy mess that is Tortuga.

"I'll go this way," Jacqueline said, pointing in a direction.

"And I'll search this way," Elizabeth replied, pointing in a direction opposite of Jacqueline's. Before Jack could belay the plan, the two women were off in their directions.

Once out of sight, they met up behind a tavern where, in a dark corner behind large barrels of rum, Elizabeth removed her dress and Jacqueline became a woman once again. She removed her hat and unbound her long curling dark hair.

"Beautiful," Elizabeth said, fixing Jacqueline's hair. Elizabeth took the hat and placed it atop her head, claiming it to be a 'trophy hat' from a tavern she searched in.

"Meet us at the Faithful Bride. No doubt that's where they are right now," Elizabeth said and ran off. Jacqueline waited a few moments before she followed her to the tavern.

Elizabeth just took a seat with the gentlemen when she spotted Jacqueline entering the tavern.

"Jack, why don't you go get us some rum," Elizabeth suggested.

"I never knew you to be a fan of rum, Miss Swann," Jack responded with a wink.

"It's Mrs. Turner—now go!" she instructed.

"I like a woman taking control," Jack jested as he stood up and wandered through the crowd to the bar tender.

He leaned up on the table waiting for his rum when he spotted a beautiful woman with flashing green eyes and long dark hair also leaning on the table waiting for rum.

"You! I know you!" Jack shouted to the woman over the roaring crowd. Jacqueline lifted her eyes to Jack and smiled as Jack moved over to be next to her. The tender came over with her mug of rum.

"Let me," Jack said, slapping down money for her rum.

"Thank you, sir," she replied, taking her mug.

"You were at Shipwreck Cove, were you not?" Jack asked as he waited for his rum.

"You were at Shipwreck Cove," Jacqueline replied with a smile, "You're Captain Jack Sparrow. I've heard so much about you,"

"Really, have you now, darling?" Jack asked, placed an arm around her shoulders and forgetting about his rum.

"Yes—in a letter from my brother, John. He wrote to me that he was on your ship, the Black Pearl," Jacqueline responded with a smirk.

"So you have heard of me. Shall I take you to my ship? Give you a look around?" Jack offered her with a sly grin.

"That'd be lovely, Captain Sparrow," she responded, leaving her rum on the table as he ushered her out of the tavern.

"Please, call me Jack," Jack said as he walked with his arm around her back to the docks. "I assure you, Jacqueline, my ship is large and fierce and huge-ish," he said as he untied the dinghy and helped her into the longboat. Jacqueline just laughed at his comment, an innuendo no doubt.

"You're quite the character, Jack," Jacqueline said as he rowed them out to the ship.

"Character's got nothing to do with it, love," Jack replied as they reached the Pearl. He climbed up first and then helped her up to the main deck.

"Wow, your ship's so grand," Jacqueline observed as she walked around the deck, pretending she'd never seen it before. She suddenly saw a tack line that was poorly tied and went to re-tie it, but stopped herself. The old Jacqueline didn't know how to tie tack lines. Instead, she followed Jack as he gave her the grand tour of his enormous vessel.

"And finally, the captain's quarters," Jack showed her as he gestured a single hand to the open door. Jacqueline walked through the door and into the room. Jack followed and shut the door behind him.

"This is brilliant, Jack!" Jacqueline exclaimed for real, never having seen Jack's quarters before. Jack turned a quick head at her comment. "I mean, it's just charming—like yourself," she quickly corrected herself.

"Charming, eh?" Jack asked as he approached her. Jacqueline's heart began racing with each step he took towards her. He stopped right behind her and Jacqueline could feel the heat of his body radiating against her back as he breathed rhythmically in and out.

"So, Jack, which are you more serious about, pirating or women?" Jacqueline asked softly. Jack huffed a small laugh into the back of her neck that sent chills up and down her spine.

"I like to take my women much like a take a ship, darling," he replied in a low voice into her ear.

"And how's that?" she asked in a similarly low voice.

"No time wasted, straight up alongside, every gun brought into play and the prize boarded," he responded and then let his lips graze her neck. The mere touch of his skin on hers was enough to raise every hair on her body. She let him kiss her neck and she groaned softly, wanting him to hold her tightly.

"Jack, you know I'm a married woman," she sighed as he turned her around and leaned her up against the closed door and continued kissing her neck.

"For one night only, you're not," he replied.

"Fine with me," she responded as his lips finally collided with her. The instant their lips met, Jack pulled away as a flash of Jack Beckwith blinded his closed eyes.

"What's the matter?" Jacqueline asked, placing her hands on Jack's shoulders.

Jack shook his head of the memory, "Nothing, love," he responded and went back to kissing her neck.

Jacqueline released a sigh as he moved up to her lips once more, but again, right as their lips met again, Jack pulled away with the memory of kissing Jack flooding his mind.

"Jack, is something wrong?" Jacqueline asked, as she followed the captain over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"Nothing's wrong—I'm just getting started, darling," he replied, pinning her down on the bed and flopping on top of her. He kissed her neck and collar bone and ran his fingers through her curling locks of hair. Jacqueline cupped his face in her hands, moving him up so she could kiss him.

He leaned in to kiss her, then avoided her lips, moving to her cheek and then to her earlobe.

"Jack, why won't you kiss me?" Jacqueline asked.

"Huh? What?" Jack asked, ignoring her question as he continued kissing her elsewhere.

"Jack—kiss me," Jacqueline stated firmly.

"I am kissing you, love," he said between kisses.

"On my lips," she responded.

"Oh. I see," he said, stopping his kissing, "very well then," he closed his eyes tight and kissed her lips ever-so lightly…


	11. Jack's Request

11. Jack's Request

_Disclaimer: Thank you ALL SOO MUCH for reviewing!! I don't own POTC or any of the familiar lines you may read in this chapter...ENJOY!!_

"I…I…I can't!" Jack jumped off of her quickly.

"And why not?" Jacqueline asked sitting up, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Because…I can't" Jack replied, not having a valid reason he could tell her.

"Because you can't? That doesn't sound like the infamous Jack Sparrow speaking," Jacqueline responded bitterly as she stood to her feet before him.

"You're a married woman!" He exclaimed suddenly with a raise of his hand, "I just feel morally repulse at your infidelity," Jack lied.

"Seriously?" Jacqueline asked, breaking her character slightly.

"Seriously, love," Jack said as he placed an arm around her shoulders. All he could think about was how much kissing her was like kissing his young sailor lad, Jack—this woman's brother whom he had kissed secretly on the ship.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, then," Jacqueline replied, her heart sinking at the situation. How badly she wanted him to be with her tonight! Damned fake marriage…

"We should head back to shore," Jack replied leading her out of his cabin. Jacqueline was just silent. Something was stranger with Jack. The Jack she knew couldn't have cared less if he was consorting with a married woman—and yet something stopped him dead in his tracks.

Maybe he figured out she was playing the role of her brother? Maybe he figured out everything! Or worse—maybe he was in love with somebody else—perhaps Elizabeth? For whatever the reason be, it remained unknown to Jacqueline. She just kept pondering the entire boat ride back to shore.

Once they arrived at the dock, Jack helped her from the dinghy and together they walked arm-in-arm back through the town.

"I should probably go, Jack. Thanks for everything," Jacqueline said suddenly as she broke from his light hold.

"So soon?" Jack asked as she turned to face him. At the mere sight of her, Jack's heart melted, but he couldn't figure out why. He also couldn't figure out why he couldn't get Jack out of his mind when kissing this young beautiful lass that stood before him. She resembled Jack so much, perhaps that was a reason—and yet he fancied Jack's persona to Jacqueline's—maybe that was another reason. Why couldn't this woman be Jack?!

"Jack?" Jacqueline said finally, quirking an eyebrow at his silent gaze.

"Oh, sorry! Got caught up thinking about something, darling," he replied, snapping out of his conscious pondering. "Well, it was truly a pleasure, Miss Beckwith," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Indeed," Jacqueline responded, taking in the sensual touch of his lips on her hand. Jack went to put her hand down when, gazing into her eyes, he took a step closer to her, pressing his body up close to hers. He took her face in his hands and closing his eyes tight, kissed her lips as passionately as he possibly could. Jacqueline felt herself go limp in his hold as his lips caressed hers. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and her heart raced as his kiss deepened, and then he pulled away. She noticed his eyes were still tightly closed.

"No doubt we'll meet again?" Jacqueline asked, nearly catching her breath from that kiss.

"No doubt, love," Jack replied, opening his eyes.

"Farewell. Do give my love to John," Jacqueline called to Jack as she ran off before he could invite her to see her brother.

"Will do, darling!" Jack called back to her curiously wondering where she was running off to. He just turned and swaggered back to the Faithful Bride. He could REALLY use a mug of rum.

Jacqueline returned to the dark area behind the barrels of rum where she changed into the dress from her other clothes. Luckily, her man's clothing was still safely hidden, so she changed out of Elizabeth's dress and back into her Jack Beckwith clothing.

"Oh where's my bloody hat?!" She exclaimed as she felt in the darkness that it was absent. "Oh no—Elizabeth is wearing it," she remembered as she tied her hair back and ran to the Faithful Bride as quickly as she could, hoping she'd beat Jack there.

As she ran into the tavern, she spotted the table Elizabeth, Barossa and Gibbs were sitting. She ran through the crowds to people and grabbed the hat from Elizabeth's head and placed it atop her head, just as Jack came swaggering over to the table.

"There you are, Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed as Jacqueline sat down, "And the other Jack!"

"Ye came runnin' in here in a hurry, Jack. Did ye find the sea Goddess bound in human form?" Barbossa asked with a wide eye.

"Oh, no I didn't, but I did realize I had given my hat to Elizabeth and utterly needed it back!" Jacqueline laughed as she took a mug of rum and gulped it down. Elizabeth laughed with her and the two women clanked mugs.

"And what about you, Jack?! We send ye off t' get us rum and ye come back nearly two hours later!" Gibbs exclaimed as the captain took a seat next to Jacqueline.

"Ah indeed, that's true, Mr. Gibbs, but I have found the goddess bound in human form," Jack replied with wide eyes.

"What?" Jacqueline asked, nearly dropping her mug.

"Funny you should ask why, Jack—your sister is here in Tortuga, and no doubt that Calypso has chosen her," Jack replied, taking the mug from Jacqueline and finishing the rest of the rum.

"Jack—that's ridiculous, Jack's sister is in England," Elizabeth responded hurriedly as she glanced nervously at Jacqueline who was speechless.

"I would have to disagree with that, as I was just with the lass," Jack replied, slamming his mug down on the table and grabbing for Gibbs's mug.

"That's impossible—she's in England," Jacqueline softly repeated what Elizabeth had said. How were they going to pull this off?

"I demand that you find her, Master Beckwith, and bring her aboard my ship with all haste," Jack declared and then drank Gibbs's rum.

"I can't very well go find someone here in Tortuga that I know is currently in England, Jack," Jacqueline said finally after her shock wore off.

"She's here. Go find her. That's an order, Jack," Jack said firmly.

"Very well then, captain," Jacqueline replied as she stood up.

"I'm going with him," Elizabeth said suddenly as she stood up.

"Fine—just make sure you find her and she ends up on my ship by the time we get back," Jack responded drunkenly and with a wave of his hands.

The two women hurried out of the tavern and out into the crowded streets where they both lost it.

"How are we going to do this, Elizabeth?! I can't very well be two people at once!" Jacqueline exclaimed, fearing their game was over.

"Calm down—we'll just pretend to search all of Tortuga and tell Jack we couldn't find her," Elizabeth replied.

"That will never work. If we don't find me then Jack's going to probably insist on finding me!" Jacqueline exclaimed.

"Okay—so then we find you and we bring you back to the ship and you will stay with me in my cabin and just never come out of the cabin. I'll claim to Jack you're constantly sea sick, that way you get to be your brother," Elizabeth explained. This whole joke was turning out to be awfully confusing.

"I don't even like pretending to be me!" Jacqueline exclaimed as they rushed through the town towards the docks.

Elizabeth just laughed, "You're really you when you're Jack, aren't you?"

"Yeah—I'm really me when I'm Jack. When I'm being Jacqueline, I'm some married doxy that isn't me at all!" Jacqueline responded, "I think that's why Jack doesn't really fancy me all that much when I'm Jacqueline,"

"Oh don't say that—he clearly fancies Jacqueline if he's pretending that she's Calypso just so he can have her on the Pearl," Elizabeth replied.

"You think he's pretending? You don't think he actually believes Calypso chose Jacqueline?" Jacqueline asked.

"Most certainly. There's no way he could believe you were the one Calypso chose to reside in human form," Elizabeth said as they readied one of the long boats.

"So he's making it all up just so he can have me aboard his ship as Jacqueline?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes! It's completely obvious he doesn't really believe you're Calypso, which means we have to find the real woman she possessed," Elizabeth explained as they rowed out to the Pearl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So Jack's sister was possessed by Calypso?" Gibbs asked Jack incredulously as the men still sat at the table.

"No—I just need her aboard me ship," Jack replied taking a swig of his rum.

"And why's that, captain?" Gibbs asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"For my own sanity, Gibbs," Jack responded with wide eyes, "and besides, Elizabeth's off limits. Jacqueline is not," Jack winked, completely disregarding what he had told her earlier about her being married.

"Ah I see, cap'n," Gibbs replied with a grin.

"Jack, that's preposterous! Yer willin' t' consort with one married woman and not another?!" Barbossa exclaimed.

"Elizabeth is married to a friend of mine. I don't know nor care to know Jacqueline's husband," Jack replied, "and besides, we're on this venture t' try and rescue said William,"

"Fair enough," Barbossa replied, standing up from his seat.

"Hector, where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Back to the Pearl," he replied and left through the crowds of people.

"We should probably head back too, cap'n," Gibbs replied.

"Aye," Jack agreed as they both stood and drunkenly wandered through the crowd behind Barbossa.

"So how d' ye suppose we'll find the real woman Calypso possessed?" Gibbs asked as they walked back to the docks.

"New Providence," Barbossa called back to Gibbs, overhearing the conversation.

"Nassau Port?" Gibbs asked. Barbossa stopped and waited for them to catch up to him.

"Aye, Nassau Port. That's where she indicated she'd be when we bound her," Barbossa replied.

"So this venture o' yers t' Tortuga was merely a ploy t' find Jack's sister?" Gibbs asked Jack, who avoided Gibbs's eyes.

"Somewhat," Jack replied nervously as they got into the dingy. Gibbs just smacked his forehead as the three men rowed off towards the Pearl.

"Gibbs—can you blame me for wanting to find her? I saw here at Shipwreck Cove and I just had a feeling she'd be here. Jack's been causing quite the macabre to my daily living so I consider it for the best to have a woman on board that isn't Miss Swann…er Mrs. Turner," Jack replied hastily.

"Very well, cap'n. It's done, now," Gibbs responded with a sigh, knowing Jack's been questioning his sexuality for Jack Beckwith.

When the men arrived back at the Pearl, they found Elizabeth and Jacqueline conversing on the deck.

"So did you find your sister, Jack?" Jack asked immediately as he climbed aboard. Jacqueline turned to him and smiled.

"Yes, yes I did. I was wrong—she was here in Tortuga. I convinced her to come aboard and she told me you'd already taken her aboard to show her around," Jacqueline replied with narrow eyes as she approached Jack.

"What? I did?" he asked, a smirk grazing his lips.

"Jack—my sister's married. If you touch her, I'll have your guys for garters," Jacqueline said firmly to Jack. "She's in Elizabeth's cabin and terribly seasick. I'd strongly advise you NOT to check on her,"

"Aye!" Jack responded with a nervous smile. Jack then shuffled away from Jacqueline towards Elizabeth, who was just watching him with a smirk.

"So, you tried consorting with Jack's sister?" Elizabeth asked once Jack was next to her.

"I didn't think she'd tell Jack. I also didn't know he'd be so protective of his older sister," Jack huffed. "There'll be no living with her after this,"

"Indeed there won't! Nor should there be, Jack! She's married!" Elizabeth scolded.

"Don't remind me," he replied with a frown as he gazed at Jacqueline, still dressed as her brother, longingly from across the deck


	12. Regrets

12. Regrets

"Okay, so this dress should be able to fit over the clothes you are wearing," Elizabeth said to Jacqueline in her quarters, handing her a dress to try on.

"I can't believe this," Jacqueline replied with a laugh as she pulled the dress on over her clothes. Elizabeth fastened the back and Jacqueline looked in the mirror as Elizabeth fixed the back of the dress.

"You can't even tell you're wearing man's clothing under it!" Elizabeth laughed as she smoothed out the skirting.

"Fabulous!" Jacqueline laughed back, "the easier the better,"

"Indeed it is!" Elizabeth exclaimed back. The two women were laughing when there was suddenly a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth called.

"It's your captain," Jack called from the other side of the door. Jacqueline looked at Elizabeth with wide eyes.

"What do we do?!" Jacqueline whispered in a panic.

"Here!" Elizabeth pulled off Jacqueline's hat and unbound her hair, "get on the bed and lie down. You're sea sick, remember?"

"Right!" Jacqueline whispered back as she jumped onto the bed and closed her eyes. She gave Elizabeth the signal and Elizabeth opened the door for Jack.

"Took you long enough," Jack replied as he came into the room.

"What do you want, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I was passing by on my way up to the main deck and I thought I'd say hello," Jack responded, "and how are you feeling, love?" Jack directed the question to Jacqueline who hadn't opened her eyes since before he came into the room.

She peeked them open and placed her hand on her forehead, "I'm terribly seasick, Jack. This is just awful!" she complained.

"Well, that's the life of a sailor for you. Clearly not a life you'd fancy for yourself, eh?" He asked her with a wink.

"Certainly not!" Jacqueline exclaimed as she closed her eyes once more.

"It'll get better, love. I promise," Jack said in a husky voice.

"Don't count on it, Jack," Elizabeth replied with bitter eyes.

"Well, I can see I'm not wanted here. I'll be heading back to the main deck, ladies. Ta!" Jack stated and he left the room. Jacqueline sat straight up in the bed and jumped to her feet.

"Quick! Change me out of this dress!" Jacqueline exclaimed, realizing that she had to be at the helm. Elizabeth tore the dress from Jacqueline's slender frame while Jacqueline bound her hair and placed her hat on her head.

"I'll see you on the main deck!" Jacqueline laughed as Elizabeth slowly opened the door and peered out to make sure al laws clear. She motioned for Jacqueline to leave and she quickly ushered herself through the door.

She ran up to the main deck and ran straight into Jack.

"And you're supposed to be at the wheel, Jack," Jack said as Jacqueline ran straight into him from his behind. Jack turned around and saw Jacqueline breathing heavy.

"I know captain, that's where I'm headed. I was just visiting my sister, that's all," she replied as she walked passed him and up the stairs of the helm to the wheel.

"I was just in her room visiting. I must have just missed you, mate," Jack responded with a grin.

"Yeah, must've," Jacqueline responded with the same grin.

"Jack! I've yet t' meet yer sister," Pintel exclaimed from behind Jacqueline. Startled, she turned around to face her friend. She widened her eyes at him knowingly.

"Well, she's awfully seasick," Jacqueline responded through clenched teeth.

"Ah, I see. I'll have t' see her later then," Pintel replied foolishly, not catching that Jacqueline was playing 'her sister'.

"Well I could take you to see her now, if you'd like," Jack responded to Pintel.

"No you won't!" Jacqueline exclaimed quickly, "she's feeling ill and requested that NO ONE visit her save for Elizabeth and myself,"

"A bit touchy, don't ye think?" Pintel asked Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"Only a little," Jack responded.

"I'll take you to her later," Jacqueline said more calmly to Pintel.

"Fair enough, poppet," Pintel replied, then turned bright red, forgetting that Jack didn't know she was woman.

"Pintel, you're really got to stop doing that to poor Jack!" Jack said as he placed a hand on Jacqueline's shoulder, "No doubt the poor lad's been teased his entire life for being womanish—the last thing he needs if for a dear friend and crew member ragging on him, savvy?"

"Hey! I was most certainly not teased for being womanish!" Jacqueline exclaimed angrily but with a smirk.

"Oh that's a lie and you know it! Just look at yourself!" Jack retaliated, complete with hand gestures.

"And what makes you believe that? I can tie the best tack line on this ship and you allow me to sail it almost as though I were some sort of co-captain! I don't think you'd let just any "womanish lad" take over your ship," Jacqueline fought back.

"Fair enough, but look at yourself! No facial hair—a smooth face just as if you were born yesterday. Your thin and tall, but not too tall—you could be taller,"

"That's not my fault I'm not extraordinarily tall!" Jacqueline interrupted.

"I'm not finished yet! Your voice is still rather high as though you're going through the changes—I've had thoughts that perhaps you were in fact a eunuch!"

"How dare you insult my manhood!" Jacqueline exclaimed angrily.

"I'm just giving my reasons, lad," Jack responded with a grin.

"Calm down, Jack—you know the captain isn't really trying to insult ye," Pintel said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Am I not?" Jack asked, still grinning as he turned to leave.

"Then maybe that's why you're attracted to me," Jacqueline hit back. Jack flung himself around and narrowed his eyes at her and Pintel.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said that maybe because I remind you so much of a woman is why you're attracted to me," Jacqueline responded, narrowing her eyes at Sparrow.

"That's nonsense. If there's anybody on this ship I'd take to me cabin it'd be your sister," Jack retorted. The sting went right into Jacqueline's heart.

"Oh, so you'd gladly destroy her honor and good standing as a married woman then?" Jacqueline spit back at him.

"Yep," Jack responded. Jacqueline had known the reason he gave her was rubbish when he told her he didn't want to cause her to be adulterous. She knew it was a lie, but yet she didn't press the matter at the time.

"What about Elizabeth? She's also married, and quite pretty," Jacqueline persisted.

"Aye—but I'm friends with William. Even still, I would perhaps attempt something, but since we're on this venture to rescue him, that'd just be a touch of bad moral standing on my part," Jack replied as he turned to leave once again.

He hadn't won this battle, and he certainly wasn't going to. "Right, that's understandable. But none of that actually explains your attraction to me, though," Jacqueline continued.

"Like I said—I'm not attracted to you, son. You're a strapping lad—as am I. There's no bit of attraction there in the least bit," Jack said.

"Right, but then why did you kiss me?" Jacqueline asked. Jack's eyes widened with surprise and then narrowed in anger. His face should have turned a vibrant red, but it remained the same color—golden tan.

"Ye kissed Jack?!" Pintel exclaimed, still standing and witnessing the battle of wits before him.

"Yes, Pintel. Captain Jack kissed me over there," Jacqueline responded, pointing to the main deck but not once taking her eyes from Jack.

"I believe we're done here, master Beckwith. Get off my ship," Jack stated.

"Get off your ship? What do you want me to do? Jump overboard?" Jacqueline retorted with a laugh.

"Yes—now get the bloody hell off me ship!" Jack exclaimed as he lunged at Jacqueline, who was too quick for Jack. She drew her sword on him and held it straight out as he touched his shoulder.

"Come one step closer and I'll plunge this blade right into your heart," Jacqueline said low and soft but firmly.

"Then we fight," Jack replied as he drew his sword on her. Once again, the two engaged in swordplay at the helm. Jacqueline was determined to win this battle for the insults he had dealt her. Jack was avid on winning this battle to save his own honor—though Pintel was the only one aboard the ship who had heard of his slip-up. For all Pintel knew, Jacqueline could have been lying to get back at Jack for insulting her. Jack paused in his sword fighting for a moment, contemplating whether or not this was a valid battle argument.

"Put up your sword and fight like a real man!" Jacqueline screamed at Jack.

"I wash my hands of this weirdness," Jack responded as he put his sword away and walked down from the helm.

"Come back here and defend your honor, Sparrow! You can't walk away when engaged in a fight!" Jacqueline hollered after him.

"I don't wish to fight you, Jack," Jack said simply as he turned on Jacqueline who had followed him down from the helm.

"Why not?" She asked surprised and with wide eyes.

"Because it's not worth fighting over," Jack stated simply again and turned to leave. Jacqueline placed her sword back in its sheath and chased after Jack.

"Jack!" she called after him as he walked down the stairs to below deck.

"What is it, man!?" Jack exclaimed turning on Jacqueline.

"I'm sorry for my foul temperament. You're right, and I admire your decision," Jacqueline said, staring gently into Jack's eyes. Jack just stood there and didn't say anything. He turned to leave, but turned back.

"You know, you may think I regret kissing you, master Beckwith, but the more I think about it, I don't," Jack replied with wide eyes and flash of gold teeth. He turned around and continued walking down more stairs, heading to the brig.

Confused, Jacqueline wrinkled her nose at his comment and ran back up to the main deck.


	13. Garden Party at the Helm

13. Garden Party at the Helm

_Disclaimer: I want to thank all my lovely reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! Enjoy this chappie wink_

A knock came at the door. "Jacqueline, your brother had insulted me and I request that you immediately put him in his place!" Jack called from outside Elizabeth's room. Inside, Elizabeth's eyes widened. She quickly tore a dress out from her bags and shoved some pillows inside it and placed in on the bed and bunched up the blankets around the fake body.

She slid the door open a crack and peeked her head out.

"Jack, Jacqueline's terribly ill! Please let her be!" Elizabeth exclaimed at Jack.

"I don't believe you," Jack responded firmly.

"What don't you believe? That she's awfully seasick?" Elizabeth demanded.

"No. I don't believe she's even aboard this ship," Jack responded quickly, pushing the door open further and thus pushing Elizabeth further back into the room.

"Jack! Stop it! She's trying to rest!" Elizabeth stated angrily. Jack peered into the room and saw the motionless 'body' lying on the bed and his eyes softened.

"She's really that ill, is she?" he asked, backing out of the room. Elizabeth followed him and shut the door behind her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she guarded the door from him.

"Yes, Jack. She's really that ill. Now let her be. When she wakes, I'll give you message to her. Now go!" Elizabeth exclaimed, narrowing her eyes and point for him to leave up the stairs.

"Very well then," Jack replied as he too narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion and then ascended the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile on the main deck, Jacqueline was conversing clandestinely with Pintel at the wheel.

"So Jack thinks yer sister is the one possessed by Calypso?" Pintel asked.

"Yes…well but not really. Elizabeth believes he's only claimed that so he could get her aboard the ship to seduce her…meaning me," Jacqueline explained.

"Ah, so now we're sailin' t' find the real person Calypso possessed?" Pintel asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes—Nassau Port in New Providence is where Barbossa suggested," Jacqueline responded, every so often glancing about to see if Jack was within hearing distance.

"So how much longer are ye two goin' t' mess with the cap'n?" Pintel asked.

"I don't know, maybe until we find the real woman Calypso possessed. Maybe until we rescue Will. I personally would like to tell him relatively soon. I don't know how much more role playing I can take with all this running back and forth being me here as my brother, then running to be my sister, but me…it's just all so confusing!" Jacqueline explained.

"I can imagine, poppet. And not t' mention the cap'n is probably more in love with ye as Jack than when yer Jacqueline," Pintel laughed.

"You really think so?" Jacqueline asked as a sly grin formed on her lips.

"Aye—most definitely," Pintel agreed.

"That'd be hilarious—if the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow fell in love with a man," Jacqueline chuckled.

"But yer really a woman—so that wouldn't really work then…?" Pintel asked curiously.

"I suppose. But he doesn't know I'm a woman," Jacqueline laughed, then stopped when Pintel's eyes suggested something not all that good was behind her. Jacqueline nervously turned around to see Gibbs standing directly behind her.

"M…M…Mr. Gibbs," She said in a shaky voice, then swirled around and glared at Pintel who just smiled and waved at her. He had known Gibbs was behind her the entire time! He just wanted to set her up for her outing.

"Hello there Mrs. Jacqueline," Gibbs replied with a smile.

"Actually, it's Miss. I'm not married," Jacqueline replied with a Jack Sparrow grin. She caught herself suddenly, realizing what she had just done—imitating Jack with her words and facial expressions.

"Miss…Mrs. It be the same. Yer not really a master Beckwith, but a miss Beckwith, then" Gibbs confirmed. She nodded silently.

"It's true—but please don't out me yet to Jack! Elizabeth and I are having a bit of fun fooling him," Jacqueline pleaded with Gibbs.

"I'll let ye two 'ave yer bit o' fun—but just explain t' me why ye were dressin' up as a man in th' first place," Gibbs replied. Jacqueline sighed and told her story again to Gibbs, who by the end of it was nearly in tears.

"So basically, I'm avenging my brother's death," Jacqueline finished.

"Aye, lass—no doubt I'd do th' same…were I ye. I don't think I'd pull off a dress very well though," Gibbs said.

"So you'll keep our secret and share in our bit of fun while it lasts?" Jacqueline asked as Elizabeth joined them on the helm.

"What's this?" She asked as she stood next to Jacqueline.

"Master Beckwith here has informed me o' yer trickery regarding th' cap'n," Gibbs informed her with a grin. Elizabeth turned to Jacqueline with wide eyes.

"You told him?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"No…I didn't tell him. Pintel over here had me set up! Mr. Gibbs was behind me the entire time I was speaking with Pintel and he knew it then entire time. It was by no fault of mine he found out," Jacqueline explained, "but on the good side, he's promised to keep out secret and join in our bit of fun,"

"Oh good! Mr. Gibbs, I do assure you, it's quite enjoyable fooling Jack. He's been driven quite mad so far," Elizabeth laughed.

"Aye, I can imagine, Mrs. Turner," Gibbs replied shaking his head as he turned and left the helm.

"So now that's how many?" Elizabeth asked Jacqueline.

"You, Pintel and Gibbs and myself. That's all who knows," Jacqueline counted.

"And Barbossa," Barbossa's voice echoed up to the helm as he climbed the stairs.

"Captain Barbossa!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "you were hiding there the entire time as well?!"

"Aye—I can't be missin' out on havin' some fun foolin' ole Jack!" Barbossa exclaimed with a wild grin.

"Of course not," Jacqueline responded joining him with a smile.

"So it's you, me, Pintel, Gibbs and Barbossa," Jacqueline re-counted with Elizabeth.

"That's a decent amount of us to really get him good," Elizabeth laughed.

"Is there a garden party up on the helm I've not been informed about?" Jack called up to the small grouping. They all turned, shocked at Jack's voice.

Jack made his way up the stairs and stood beside Jacqueline.

"Yes—and you weren't invited," Jacqueline responded with a devilish smirk.

"Well, I'd better be taking my wheel back from you then," Jack responded to her as he walked over to the wheel and took hold of it. He turned to her and flashed her back with the same devilish grin.

"Very well then," she responded, building the tension between them.

"You know something, master Beckwith," Jack began as he left the wheel once more and walked over to her, "there always seems to be a problem between us,"

"Is there a problem between us?" Jacqueline asked, widening her eyes and looking around her to Pintel, Barbossa and Elizabeth.

"I don't mean with them. I mean with you and I," Jack continued, moving closer to her.

"I don't see any problems here," Jacqueline responded, "unless you're causing one, in which case I'm going to have to defend my good standing," she moved her hand to her sword. Jack's eyes shifted downwards to watch her tanned hand move down her body to the clutch of her cutlass. Jacqueline watched his eyes follow her hand and when Jack lifted his eyes and met her eyes, she was firm in her stance. Though her heart was beating quickly at his deep gaze, she managed to be nonchalant in her posture and in her gaze.

"I've no need to cause problems, Jack. Your good standing will undoubtedly shine through, as it were," he responded, backing away from her.

"You know I'm only jesting with you, Jack," Jacqueline replied with a laughing smile. Jack turned around and returned her smile.

"As am I. Don't take me for a fool, Jack," he replied with a grin and a wink.

"Uh, Jack! Join us in our garden party!" Elizabeth suddenly interjected to cut through the awkward tension.

"Love to, but I've got rum to attend to," Jack responded, flashing his golden teeth.

"I'll get my sister to join in the fun," Jacqueline suggested to Jack.

Jack turned in disbelief, "Alright, then go fetch her," Jack responded.

Elizabeth flashed Jacqueline a hesitant look, but Jacqueline just stared back confidently. She had it all planned out in her head.

"Will do, captain," Jacqueline smiled as she took her leave and ran below deck.

"Ragetti! I need your help!" Jacqueline exclaimed to the one-eyed pirate in her passing.

"What be the trouble, Jack?" he asked as she grabbed him. He was approximately the same height as her and would certainly fit into Elizabeth's dress.

"Follow me," she dragged the poor man into Elizabeth's cabin.

"I need you to put this dress on, no questions asked," Jacqueline instructed him. He just looked at her dubiously, so she told him her story—the entire thing.

"So I really need you to pretend to be me, or my sister Jacqueline," she finished. He just nodded in confusion as she helped him into the dress.

"Ironically enough, this ain't me first time dressin' as a woman," he responded as she cleaned off his face and hands.

"Really now?" she asked with a grin as she placed a veil over his head.

"Aye—me n' Pintel!" he continued.

"Perfect—can't even see your face. Now I'll lead you up—and remember, you're seasick and cannot speak or even bare to look at the ocean, as it will make you vomit profusely all over the Captain," she instructed him as she led him up the stairs to the main deck.

Arm-in-arm, Jacqueline and Ragetti made their way up the helm to the 'garden party'.

"Ah, Jacqueline darling, I see you're feeling a bit better then," Jack responded at the sight of Jacqueline and Ragetti.

"Actually, she was really irritated that you made me awaken her. She told me the only way she'd be present at this such an event would be if she wore this veil so to cover her bedridden eyes and face. There mere sight of the ocean is enough to make her regurgitate," Jacqueline explained. Jack just stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Very well then," he responded wrinkling his nose at the situation, as the mere thought of vomit was nearly enough to make he himself vomit.

"Here, let me help you, Jacqueline," Elizabeth said quickly, moving over to Jacqueline and Ragetti and taking a hold of Ragetti's arm and leading him over to a chair.

"Ah, Mrs. Jacqueline, it be splendid seein' ye out an' about," Barbossa said to Ragetti. He just nodded his head.

"She's unable to speak, I'm afraid. The slightest utterance could trigger an episode of unstoppable regurgitation," Jacqueline said to Barbossa, loud enough for Jack to hear as he drank a bottle of rum.

"The poor lass! Imagine being ridden with seasickness, Jack!" Barbossa exclaimed to Jack.

"A terrible situation indeed, Hector," Jack responded, still disgusted.

"Aye—that it is. And even worse t' be married to a woman with seasickness!" Barbossa continued.

"Aye—it be bad enough t' be tied in nuptials as it is!" Jack exclaimed

"Never going to find a wife, Jack?" Jacqueline asked, taking the bottle of rum from him and taking a swig. She just grinned at him as she leaned on the wheel.

"Not likely," Jack corrected her, as he grabbed the bottle back, "Not likely to find a wife," he stated, gulping down more rum.

"Not likely a woman of any sorts would even want you as a husband," Jacqueline retaliated with a wide smile and a laugh. Elizabeth and Barbossa and Pintel all joined in the jest.

"You all think it's funny! Laugh now—but I can assure that each one of you…save for Elizabeth…would rather be at sea than ashore and married to some flaxen doxy of the sorts," Jack exclaimed.

"Aye, that be true," Barbossa responded with a nod of his head and then took a swig of rum.

"Not true for me!" Jacqueline replied as she glanced over at Elizabeth with a grin.

"Is that so, master Beckwith?" Jack asked incredulously with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Yes. If I found the right woman—a woman who matched myself in her passion for the seas, a woman with a wilder temperament that matched such as myself, then why wouldn't I marry her?" Jacqueline asked, as she circled herself around Jack.

"Aye, that also be true," Barbossa agreed.

"Alright, Jack. You got yourself a bet then," Jack stated, glancing at Jacqueline through narrow eyes.

"And what be that, captain?" she asked, still smirking at him.

"You're betting you can find a wife before I can, are you not?" Jack asked.

"I guess you could say that—but I was more suggesting that if I found the right woman, I wouldn't hesitate to marry her because of the reputation my occupation portrays," Jacqueline snickered.

"Very well then. Should I find the right woman, then I'll take you up on that suggestion," Jack stated, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"And if you don't?" Jacqueline asked, pausing to shake his hand.

"Then you get to be captain of my ship—I'll work under your command, savvy?" Jack replied with wide eyes and a curious grin on his face.

"Cap'n! That's an awfully high stake for a silly bet on a woman you haven't even found yet—no to mention—a woman that doesn't really exist…as it were," Pintel exclaimed. Jacqueline just smirked and went to plunge her hand into Jack's.

"Agreed," Jacqueline responded, knowing Jack won't find a woman he'd like to take as a wife, and therefore she'd end up captain of the Pearl. This was the perfect bargain.

"How long do I have?" Jack asked, not letting her take his hand just yet.

"You have two weeks," Jacqueline responded hastily.

"Two weeks to find the perfect woman? Not a chance. Give me one," Jack responded even more curiously.

"What?!" Elizabeth exclaimed, not believing Jack was betting only week to find his perfect woman or exchange his ship over to Jacqueline. Jacqueline just shrugged and smiled.

"Do we have an accord, master Beckwith?" Jack asked, still grinning slyly.

"Agreed," Jacqueline shook his hand tightly, but just as she went to release his hand, he squeezed it tight then dropped it.

"Some garden party this turned out to be," Pintel said suddenly.

"A garden party? And I wasn't invited?" Gibbs asked suddenly as he climbed the stairs of the helm.

Everyone just looked at Gibbs grinning and shrugging their shoulders.


	14. A Battle of Wits

14. A Battle of Wits

_Disclaimer: a HUGE thanks to all my reviewers!! I am in love with you all:-D _

"Cap'n!" Gibbs called after Jack as he chased after the swaggering captain. Jack turnd on Gibbs, clutching his pistol in one hand and his sword in the other..

"Mr. Gibbs! Can I help you?" Jack inquired with wide eyes as Gibbs approached him.

"Aye, cap'n! I've just been informed of the bet ye be playin' with the other Jack and I was a bit concerned. Do ye really think it wise t' be bettin' the fate o' the Pearl when yer chances of findin' a wife are slim as it already is?" Gibbs asked nervously.

"Mr. Gibbs—have I ever given you reason to doubt my judgment?" Jack asked curiously.

"No cap'n, but this…"

"Then I needn't discuss the matter further," Jack interrupted, turned and began walking in the direction he had been going.

"But cap'n!" Gibbs called after Jack as he chased after him.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Jacqueline were below deck in Elizabeth's cabin. The two women were laughing over the day's events regarding the bet.

"I can't believe Jack would be the Pearl," Elizabeth responded in amazement.

"I know! I couldn't say no! What an opportunity—to become captain of the Pearl. If he was willing to bet his own ship, then of course I was going to agree," Jacqueline laughed in return.

"I just can't see how he'd think he'd even win this bet—even though, if Jack is willing to bet his ship, he must be up to something. He has to go have something planned we just don't know about," Elizabeth examined aloud.

"It's possible. But it's certainly not probable," Jacqueline responded. Elizabeth just looked up at her new friend and quirked an eyebrow.

"You and Jack are more alike than you think," she said with a smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jacqueline laughed at the suggestion.

"I'm serious!" Elizabeth laughed with Jacqueline.

"How so?" Jacqueline asked.

"Well, for one thing, you're both obsessed with ideas in your heads—you're both witty, and charming and can certainly rattle each other's nerves—you're both completely obsessed with the thoughts of one another—you can outwit each other!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a bright smile.

"I suppose you're right—but he's going to be sorely mistaken, because there is no way he can outwit us on this wager," Jacqueline smirked.

"I certainly hope so! Jack needs to be put in his place!" Elizabeth chuckled as she fumbled around with the extra dress.

"Wait—you don't think he's going to outwit us, do you?" Jacqueline asked, slightly anxiously.

"No—definitely not. There's no way he could possibly figure this out—we've got it all figured out, not to mention we've got a quarter of the crew on our side excited about this bit of fun!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You're right," Jacqueline conceded, helping Elizabeth with the dress. The two women smiled and continued working on the unexpected tear Ragetti had made while sitting in the dress.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that evening, there was a knock on Elizabeth's door. She awoke suddenly and glanced around for Jacqueline who was supposed to be sleeping in her cabin just to be on the safe side. However, Jacqueline was no where to be found.

"Just a minute!" Elizabeth called as she jumped out of the bed and threw her bed robe over her night clothes. She then leaned her ear up against the door.

"Who is it?" she asked softly.

"It's me!" Jacqueline whispered loudly. Elizabeth's stomach flutters ceased as she released a sigh and opened the door for Jacqueline.

"Quick! You have to get me into the dress," Jacqueline exclaimed, frantically throwing off her clothes.

"What's going? What hour is it that you would need to pretend to be Jacqueline?" Elizabeth asked as she hurried over to the repaired dress and helped her friend into it.

"I overheard Jack talking with Gibbs about Jacqueline in an incredulous manner, so I'm going to go up to the main deck and surprise him—you know, throw him off a bit," Jacqueline explained in a hushed voice as Elizabeth fastened up the back of dress. Jacqueline unbound her hair and turned around to face Elizabeth.

"Good idea—you look lovely, as always," Elizabeth stated with a smile.

"Thank you," Jacqueline replied as she then fled the room with all haste, up to the main deck.

Out on the open on the main deck, there was as silent hush in the absence of the crew members—the majority of whom where below deck fast asleep. There was naught but the sound of the ocean gently lapping at the ship as she glided serenely through the water. Jacqueline walked across the deck and stood at the railing in hopes that Jack would emerge from the helm upon seeing her.

Jacqueline casually glanced up at the helm and to her dismay, Jack was no the one at the wheel, but rather, Mr. Cotton.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath.

"Looking for me, I presume?" Jack asked from behind her. Startled, she turned quickly to find the captain gazing intensely at her.

"What makes you think I'd be looking for you?" she asked challengingly.

"Just my keen intuitive sense of the female creature, that's all," Jack responded walking around her. She turned to face him again as he leaned up against the rail beside her.

"What makes you think you have a keen awareness of my instinctual nature?" Jacqueline asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, to be fair love, you're rather predictable. I mean, you're sea sick for the first two days out to sea, then you are somehow able to come out here tonight, no veil, no upset stomach from the ship rocking on the waves, and lo and behold, I find you gazing up at the helm and muttering the fine words, 'damn' under your breath. Now what do you think all this means to ole Jack?" Jack paused as he delighted in Jacqueline's incredulous gaze, "You want me, darling," he says finally.

"I want you?" Jacqueline asked, "from all of that rubbish you get that I want you?" Jacqueline laughed.

"Deny it and laugh now, but you'll cross over to me sooner or later," Jack responded with dark eyes staring into hers. Jacqueline stopped laughing and gaze just as hard back at him.

"And what makes you believe I'll cross over, as it were?" she asked, slipping into her own true persona.

"Curiosity, darling," he responded, reminiscing of this similar moment he had with Elizabeth in almost the same location on the ship.

"Curiosity? I don't think you give me enough credit, Captain Sparrow," Jacqueline responded, circling around him.

"And why's that?" Jack asked as he followed her as she went around him.

"Because you believe me to be something else than I really am," she replied, "you say I'm curious, but in reality, you're the one that's curious. You're curious as to why you couldn't kiss me that night the way you wanted to. You're curious why you lied to me regarding your moral concerns for my marriage. You're curious as to why I'm standing here not seasick. You're curious as to why you haven't tried to kiss me yet this evening," Jacqueline coaxed. Jack just stood before her, speechless.

"What can I say," Jack said finally, "You're right I'm curious,"

"Maybe I seem more mysterious to you than I should because you believe me to be Calypso," Jacqueline reminded him, cocking an eyebrow in suggestion.

"Ah—indeed you are. And I also believe that's why you're no longer seasick," Jack responded with a sly grin.

"Is it, now?" She smiled seductively back, "and now that you believe I'm the sea goddess, would you be able to kiss me better now?"

"Most definitely," Jack replied, returning her cunning smile.

"Then why don't you give it a try," Jacqueline said as she leaned in close to him, tempting him enough to cup his hands about her face. She opened her mouth to say something as he moved his face in closer to hers. Their lips were practically touching and Jacqueline could feel his warm breath against her lips as he closed in for the kill.

Their lips met and Jacqueline was quick to deepen the kiss immediately. She was determined to not let Jack back down this time. She wanted him to believe she was truly possessed by Calypso, so she kissed him like she'd never kissed him before. She bit his bottom lip and held onto it as she sucked his bottom lip then released it. She continued the kiss as Jack's moved down her shoulders. Right as his hands were about to enter suspicious territory, Jacqueline released him from her kiss and backed away, smirking at him.

"Nothing like what you were expecting, I hope," she responded as she turned and left the stupefied captain speechless on the deck as he watched her leave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jacqueline returned to hers and Elizabeth's cabin and immediately changed out of the dress and into her night clothes. Elizabeth sleepily turned over.

"How did it go? Did you see Jack?" She asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, I saw Jack—we kissed and I made him believe I was really possessed by Calypso," Jacqueline responded with a laugh.

"Oh! What did you do to convince him of that?" She asked, sitting up in bed.

Jacqueline climbed into her bed and sat up under the blankets, "well he was talking to me about how he thinks I'm going to cross over to his side because I'm curious. I told him that's the one that's really curious, and I gave him a number of reasons he's curious and then I kissed him like I'd never kissed a many before. It was quite shocking, actually," she replied with a small grin.

"She does he believe you're possessed by Calypso for real now?" she asked.

"I think so. I left him in a rather stupefied manner," Jacqueline laughed.

"A true battle of wits, then," Elizabeth responded with a laugh.

"Indeed it was," Jacqueline replied.


	15. Two Women and a Jack

15. Two Women and a Jack

"So do you think Jack has someone in mind and that's why he was so quick to put his ship up for the bet?" Jacqueline asked Elizabeth the next day.

"It's rather unlikely any woman Jack has consorted with in the past would want to be his wife," Elizabeth laughed at the mere thought.

"I'll take you word for it," Jacqueline smiled as she finished up her tack line.

"Jack Beckwith!" Jack exclaimed from a little ways behind Jacqueline. She straightened up and turned around as Jack approached her.

"Aye, captain?" She asked, lowering her voice and tilting her hat downwards.

"Where's Jacqueline? I need to see her in all haste," Jack explained, his eyes darting about the deck.

"Not possible, captain," Jacqueline replied.

"And why's that?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's sleeping, sir," Jacqueline responded, "I was informed she was up quite late last night," Jacqueline narrowed her eyes knowingly at Jack, who took a step back from Jacqueline, afraid she might hit him.

"Aye—of course. Let her sleep then," he responded nervously and walked away.

Jacqueline and Elizabeth turned to each other and laughed quietly to themselves. They had Jack right where they wanted him—anxious and afraid of what Jacqueline may do to him if he consorted with…Jacqueline. The two laughed, loving every minute of their foolish game, when suddenly Gibbs startled them both.

"Mr. Gibbs! You scared us!" Elizabeth exclaimed and let out a small laugh.

"Ye two need t' be more discrete when yer out on the main deck. If ye want this t' work, ye needn't conspire up here in broad daylight. It's true Jack is no where t' be seen, but there are still other crew members unknowin' o' this little game," Gibbs stated. The two women calmed down and their smiled faded quickly as they realized Gibbs was right.

"So sorry, Mr. Gibbs," Jacqueline responded in her low voice. Elizabeth flashed a smile at her and then let is disappear as soon as Gibbs flashed her eyes of warning.

"Keep a watchful eye at all times for Jack. He has was o' always bein' in places when ye don't even suspect he's around," Gibbs warned.

"Will do, sir," Jacqueline replied and tipped her hat to him as he left.

"I should probably go then," Elizabeth said.

"As should I," Jacqueline responded as she finished up her tack line. She stood up straight and looked out to sea when she let out a gasp. Elizabeth stopped in her tracks as Jacqueline grabbed the woman's dress and turned her to see the approaching horizon.

Perched high upon the horizon was a Royal Navy ship approaching the Pearl, and approaching fast.

"To stations?" Elizabeth asked Jacqueline in a panicked but quiet voice.

"Aye—to stations," Jacqueline responded as she noticed Jack out of the corner of her eye.

"All hands to stations!" Jack and Jacqueline hollered in unison. Elizabeth looked around nervously and caught Jack's suspecting gaze. She then grabbed Jacqueline and planted a kiss on her cheek before she ran off.

"To throw him off!" She whispered into Jacqueline's ear and then ran off to below deck. Jacqueline turned and saw Jack staring at her.

"You know, master Beckwith, you keep telling me how dishonorable I am for consorting with your sister, but it appears you're doing the same thing with Miss Swann," Jack stated as he came closer to Jacqueline.

"What can I say? It's my brotherly protection being exhibited for my sister—I don't want her consorting with pirates," Jacqueline said with a smirk, "whereas Miss Swann, well, she's married to one,"

"Ah, I see. So we're more alike than I thought," Jack responded as he circled around Jacqueline. She just put a hand on her sword and kept moving towards her station.

"No time for bonding, Jack. We've got an invited visit from the Royal Navy," Jacqueline said with a smile as she gestured out to sea at the advancing ship.

"Aye—you're right, Jack," Jack responded as he followed her to her station. "Full canvas and ready the canons!" Jack called out.

"Hoist the colors, captain?" Jacqueline asked Jack, as he stared out to sea at the ship.

Jack paused for a moment, letting the ship come closer. He then turned to Jacqueline with a devilish grin on his face.

"Aye—hoist the colors," Jack responded, still grinning.

"Shall I give the order?" Jacqueline asked, uncertain.

"Your orders," Jack responded.

"Hoist the colors!" Jacqueline screamed the order. Jack just kept his eyes on her, never letting his grin fade.

"You seem rather serene, Jack," Jacqueline pointed out as the navy ship drew closer—close enough she could almost make out the figured on board.

"It's not my first battle," Jack replied, still smirking.

"It's not my first battle either," Jacqueline responded with a small laugh.

"This is your first battle that's not against me," He said, turning to her and smiling.

"That is true. It will be different having you on the same fighting side as me," Jacqueline responded with a smile.

"Maybe we should start our own fight just for old time's sake," Jack suggested with a golden toothed grin.

"Bloody hell, Jack! You don't want to fight and lose to me again!" Jacqueline replied with a laugh.

"Cap'n! The ship's approached fast!" Pintel exclaimed suddenly to Jack.

"Aye! Turn 'er t' port!" Barbossa exclaimed suddenly.

"Belay!" Jack retorted loudly.

"Aye—to port, Jack!" Barbossa shouted back at Jack.

"Belay that! Belay, belay, belay!" Jack hollered above all the commotion.

"Then what d' ye suppose we do, Jack, hm?" Barbossa inquired as he chased Jack up to the helm. Pintel and Jacqueline followed quickly behind.

"Shut it! All of you!" Jack exclaimed as he took hold of the wheel.

"Hard to starboard," Jacqueline said suddenly, as she gazed out at the advancing Navy ship.

"Aye—hard to starboard," Jack replied to her with a smile as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to behind the wheel. Jacqueline placed her hands on the wheel and turned it hard.

"Aye—starboard," Barbossa repeated to himself as he realized his error, "man the guns!"

"Aye! Man the guns!" Jack repeated loudly.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom as a canon was fired into the side of the Pearl from the navy ship.

"Orders, cap'n!?" Gibbs called up to Jack.

"Fire!" Jack yelled back.

"Fire!" Gibbs screamed to the crew.

"Fire!" Elizabeth screamed as she ran out onto the deck dressed in men's clothing.

"I should've known it's impossible to keep you from a battle," Jack said as she joined them up on the helm.

"You make a dashing man," Jacqueline laughed when she saw Elizabeth. Elizabeth just grinned coyly at Jacqueline as she drew her sword, ready for the fight to come.

The canons fired loudly on the Navy ship as it came up alongside the Pearl. Elizabeth placed her hat atop her head and stared out at the navy ship next to Jacqueline.

The two women, dressed entirely in men's clothing, one who was a known woman, the other still in hiding, drew their swords and pistols as the Royal Navy sailors began swinging from ropes to the Pearl.

"Prepare to board!" Barbossa called, also standing firmly at the helm. Jacqueline still held one hand onto the wheel, while her other grasped her sword tightly.

"Jack! Look out!" Jacqueline shouted as a navy sailor swung over from the navy ship and landed on the deck of the Pearl right behind Jack.

Jack turned and drew his sword, instantly clanking swords with the sailor.

"I wish Will was here," Elizabeth stated to Jacqueline as she rushed down from the helm to fight arriving navy sailors. Jacqueline just stood at the wheel, watching as her fellow crewmen engaged in enticing sword battles. Jack had already slain his first two sailors and was already fighting a third. Elizabeth had also slain a few sailors with her skilled sword work and was fighting alongside Barbossa.

"Jack! Behind you!" Elizabeth screamed up to Jacqueline. Jacqueline quickly turned to see an approaching sailor. She drew her sword on him and they immediately engaged in battle.

Jacqueline jumped up onto the railing, slashing and slicing her sword in all which ways, finally ending the life to her sailor victim. She jumped down from the railing and landed on the main deck. As she landed, she was swift to engage herself in another sword clanking brawl with another sailor.

"This ship has sailed the Caribbean for too long, lad!" The sailor exclaimed to Jacqueline.

"And it shall sail for much longer!" Jacqueline snarled back at the sailor as their swords met blades. Jacqueline spun around and jabbed at the sailor, poking her blade into his side. Angry and in pain, the sailor charged at her full on, slamming her into the railing of the stairs leading up to the helm. Jacqueline flipped over the railing and landed on the stairs. Hazily, she looked up at the sailor's sword as it came wildly swinging down at her.

"That's not very nice!" Jack exclaimed suddenly from behind the sailor as he intercepted the sailor's blade with his own, thus saving Jacqueline from her unfortunate fate. Shaking her head from the daze, she jumped back up from the stairs and drew her sword on the sailor again, this time with Jack at her side.

The two pirates clanked swords with the sailor until he certainly must have felt he could fight no longer.

"My name is Lord Henry Beckett—brother to Lord Cutler Beckett, and I wish to avenge my brother's death!" the sailor exclaimed through forced breaths he clanked swords with both Jacqueline and Jack.

"Then let us hope you die in the same way did your brother!" Jack exclaimed back as he swung his sword down on Lord Henry Beckett, who forcefully stopped the downward blow of Jack's cutlass.

"Undoubtedly you're trying to take on the East India Trading Company, then?!" Jacqueline inquired as she swung hard at Lord Henry.

"The East India Trading Company? I thought they went down with the untimely death of Lord Beckett?!" Elizabeth chimed in suddenly as she too joined in the fight.

"It did! I'm his brother! And I plan on avenging his death in any way possible!" Henry declared as he slashed swords with Elizabeth.

"That's unfortunate," Elizabeth continued, "as that will only cause death to you as well!"

"When I spotted this ship—the ship that has black sails, I knew I could at last begin to avenge," Henry exclaimed, swinging hard and fast at all three pirates. It was a wonder that he hadn't fallen to any of the three blades all swinging hard and fast at him.

"Jack Sparrow!" A voice called from behind Jack. Jack turned and was face to face with Gillette, Norrington's old wingman.

"Oh thank God—reinforcements," Lord Henry sighed as he was left battling the two woman dressed as men.

"Oh Jack will return once he kills him off," Jacqueline shouted through clenched teeth, "then we'll all finish you off as well!"

"That shan't be necessary, m' lad," Henry declared, "or should I say, m' lady?"

At that comment, Jacqueline and Elizabeth both gave each other a knowing look and lunged at Lord Henry, who unfortunately, dodged the points of their swords.

"How dare you insult me—I am no woman!" Jacqueline screamed at Lord Henry as she chased him up the stairs, Elizabeth close behind.

"Are you now? Is that why your features are so fair, spending many days at sea with naught but one bit of facial hair?" Lord Henry questioned as Jacqueline's sword crashed into his.

"What are you implying?" Jacqueline asked through clenched teeth, her face close to Henry's as their swords locked.

"If you are indeed a man, it'd be a sure waste—as I can tell my crew as well as myself would certainly love the pleasurable company of a woman of your stature aboard my ship," he sneered.

"Enough!" Jacqueline screamed in fury, pulling her sword from his and swinging it down upon him, cutting deep into his shoulder.

Lord Henry fell to the ground and Jacqueline and Elizabeth stood over him, both pointing their swords at him until he finally dropped his in surrender.

Jack then ran up to the helm and saw that they had defeated Lord Henry Beckett.

"Send this pestilent, cow-hearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig," Jack ordered his two cross-dressing women. They both nodded and dragged Lord Henry down several stairs until they arrived at the brig.

They tossed him in and locked the door.

"You are a woman, aren't you," he stated to Jacqueline, still clutching his arm. She just looked at him and then drew her sword on the brig iron, frightening the man away from the bars.

"Speak again and I'll have your guts for garters," she threatened.

"You don't deny it, do you?" he asked, moving away from the iron walls.

"Keep asking and you'll soon be meeting Davy Jones's Locker!" Jacqueline screamed.

"My other ship shall be meeting Davy Jones's Locker as they are in search of the Flying Dutchman," Henry laughed.

"Will," Elizabeth gasped under her breath.

"Ah, you know it then?" He snickered, "woman,"

"Yes, I'm a woman—my husband is captain of the Flying Dutchman," Elizabeth stated as she removed her hat, though her hair had been down the entire time, as she had no need to conceal her identity.

"And you—you're a woman too," Henry said as he gazed at Jacqueline. She merely glanced over at him, pursing her lips together bitterly.

"Speak of it again and you'll be left here to die—alone and in utter darkness," Jacqueline responded through clenched teeth. "Come, let's go," she said as she grabbed Elizabeth's arm and they ran up the stairs.

"I can't believe I was defeated by two women and Jack Sparrow," Lord Henry sighed bitterly as he sat back against the wall of the brig. "I can certainly use this bit of knowledge to my advantage, no doubt,"


	16. Light

16. Light

When Jacqueline and Elizabeth returned to the main deck, the pirates were rejoicing in capturing the navy ship.

"Huzzah!" They were chanting, an obvious mockery to the navy sailors and officers that were aboard the ship who were all tied up to the main mast.

"Is he locked in the brig?" Jack asked Jacqueline when they both returned to the main deck.

"Aye, captain," Jacqueline replied, avoiding Jack's eyes with all cost.

"Good. We'll send the others down as well," Jack responded. Jacqueline nodded her head nervously, hoping Jack wouldn't be the one to bring the sailors down to the brig. She didn't want Lord Henry blurting out that she was a woman—not when things were going so well for her!

"Shall we take them?" Elizabeth asked, hoping he'd comply.

"Aye—if you'd be so kind," Jack replied with a grin.

Jacqueline and Elizabeth went to untie the few remaining sailors and officers that were tired to the mast when Jack stopped her.

"Not you. I want you to go check on your sister—make sure she's alright. I'll Pintel down with Elizabeth," Jack said to Jacqueline. She just nodded her head in compliance and ran down the steps to Elizabeth's cabin. Once in front of the door, she paused. What was she doing actually down there? She knew she didn't have any sister in there to check on! She just banged her head against the door and finally went inside.

She sat down on the bed and stared at the dress hanging over the top of the chair in the corner. She stood up and moved over to the chair, taking a hold of the dress, ready to put it on. She was just about to remove her clothing when the door flew open. She jumped to the floor, hiding behind the bed in case it was Jack searching for Jacqueline.

"Jacqueline?" Elizabeth asked quietly as she shut the door behind her and locked it. Jacqueline, feeling relieved, got up from the floor.

"What is it?" she asked. Elizabeth turned and saw her friend getting off the floor. She laughed for a moment, then walked over to Jacqueline with a serious expression.

"Lord Henry knows you're a woman—I tried telling him otherwise but he won't believe it. He undoubtedly will tell the rest of them down in the brig," Elizabeth explained, a frown crossing her lips.

"It's alright—we'll figure something out. We just have to hold them off until we make port in Nassau," Jacqueline explained, "which should be by noon time tomorrow,"

"So we keep Jack from going down to the brig then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes—we keep him on the main deck all night," Jacqueline explained.

"Or in his cabin…" Elizabeth said, glancing over at the dress.

Jacqueline's eyes gazed at the dress, realizing what she must do. She walked over to the dress and held it up.

"Help me into the dress," Jacqueline stated, as she kicked off her boots and unbuckled her belts. Elizabeth took the dress from her as Jacqueline undressed herself. Elizabeth then helped her into the dress and fastened up the back. This routine was all too familiar for the two women, as Jacqueline always unbound her hair while Elizabeth fastened the dress to her.

"Spend the night with Jack then?" Jacqueline asked as she moved to the door.

"Jacqueline, you needn't do anything drastic. Just keep him from the brig," Elizabeth warned.

"I fear he may make an advance," Jacqueline stated, her stomach fluttering anxiously.

"Jacqueline—you needn't give yourself to him. If Jack has any ounce of human decency, he won't expect it of you either—and I do believe Jack is a good man," Elizabeth comforted her friend. Jacqueline merely nodded her head and smiled a small smile at her friend as she left the room.

Out on the deck, it was nearly dark already. How quickly the day had passed! Jacqueline made her way up to the helm in search of Jack. As she walked, she got more and more into character—a woman possessed by Calypso; she took each step deliberately, wanting to find Jack.

Atop the helm, she noticed no one was in sight, and no one was even at the wheel. Jacqueline habitually took the wheel into her hands and held on tight to the familiar knobs.

"You look like you've done this before," Jack said from behind. Jacqueline quickly let go of the wheel and stepped back.

"You startled me, Captain Sparrow," she responded in a sensual voice.

"You've sailed before?" he asked, coming up behind her and placing his hands on the wheel, pinning her between himself and the wheel.

"Only a little—when I was a child. My father was a merchant sailor and let me sail a couple times when I was lucky enough to go on a journey with him," Jacqueline lied, staring straight into Jack's eyes.

"A lovely tale—but I fear there's more to that story, darling," he said with a small grin forming on his mouth.

"Is there now?" she asked, returning his grin.

"Aye—you weren't holding the wheel like you've sailed with your father years ago. That was no amateur stance," Jack responded.

"Ah—then you've caught me Jack," she said finally, "it is by my inherent nature as the sea goddess to be all knowing regarding all things pertaining to the sea—including sailing," Jacqueline stated seriously.

"Ah—makes sense enough to me. I'll let it slide," Jack responded and then released her from his hold. Jacqueline merely remained between him and the wheel. "Very well then, I shall keep you here," Jack placed in hand back on the wheel, once again entrapping her.

"I don't particularly mind being in this place—so close, between you and the wheel," she said in a sensual voice. "It's heady tonic being wedged between a captain and his ship,"

Jack grinned sensuously at her as she continued to gaze hard into his dark eyes. Her comment rang a bell of a time when he had used those exact words to explain the feelings he felt holding the heart of Davy Jones in the palm of his hand. Perhaps they were more alike than he thought—maybe he was more like Jacqueline than Jack than he had previously hoped.

"You know, you and your brother are an awfully lot alike," Jack stated.

"Is that so?" she asked, pressing herself up against him closer.

"Well, for one thing, your brother speaks and acts with wit—you seem to do the same, which has become apparent to me that we're all more alike than I had previously thought," he explained.

"Go on…" she coaxed as she leaned in and began kissing his neck. Within no time, she could tell she'd gotten his attention quite well wink .

"Would you like to venture down yonder?" She asked suddenly, glancing below to Jack's cabin. Jack's eyes widened with excitement, but then dimmed as he glanced back at Jacqueline.

"I've got to stay with my ship tonight, as everyone else is sleeping," Jack responded, averting his gaze away from her. Jacqueline just stood there in disbelief, blinking in awe at the captain who was turning her down. She couldn't believe her ears, or her eyes. Jack was consciously avoiding her. Jacqueline grabbed Jack's arm and he lifted it up, releasing her from his hold. She scurried away down the stairs of the helm and down below deck, never once looking back at Jack, who had been gazing out to sea the entire time.

A little while later, Jacqueline returned out to the main deck, but no longer in her dress. She was once again clad in her men's clothing, hat atop her head. She wiped the tears from her face as she leaned over the railing, completely absorbed in the blended horizon coated with stars reflected back in the sea water.

"Jack!" Jack called down to Jacqueline from the helm. Startled, she turned on her captain and waved. He waved back and motioned for her to join him up at the helm. Knowing she couldn't well resist his request, she grudgingly trotted over the deck and up the stairs to her beloved Captain Jack Sparrow.

"What brings you out here so late?" Jack asked her finally.

"Nothing really—just a crying sister, that's all," she replied curtly. Jack turned on her with concerned eyes.

"Your sister came to you crying?" Jack asked.

"Aye—she came knocking on my door in a hysteric frenzy. You know how women can be when they're rejected by men," she responded, glaring bitterly at Jack.

"I was only doing as you requested, Jack. She's a married woman and your sister. My hands are clean," Jack responded, glancing at his hands, "figuratively speaking, of course,"

"I admire your integrity Jack. But what is it about her that repels your interest?" Jacqueline inquired.

"It's not that I'm repelled by her, believe me—were she anyone else I'd have bedded her already," Jack stated flatly, "but she's your sister. Something about that just doesn't sit well with me,"

"So it's not that she's married? It's that she's my sister?" Jacqueline asked.

"I couldn't care less if she were married or not," Jack replied, not looking once at Jacqueline.

"So because she's my sister you won't have anything to do with her?"

"That's right," Jack replied.

"Well that's not going to do you any good with our bet ending in a few days!" Jacqueline laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Jack just grinned, still not looking once at Jacqueline.

"Laugh all you want, master Beckwith. She's not the woman I had in mind," Jack responded. Jacqueline immediately ceased her laughing. She turned her gaze seriously on Jack as the feeling of rocks piled up in her stomach. So he did have someone in mind.

"So you have someone in mind then," Jacqueline nervously confirmed.

"I true mastermind never reveals details all at once, Jack," Jack responded with a smirk.

"I see then. Well we make port tomorrow, perhaps you'll find your bouncing doxy there," Jacqueline replied with a grin, as she leaned against the helm railing.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Jack stated, not taking his eyes from the horizon.

"If not, then where else do you suppose you'll find a woman fit to be your bride?" Jacqueline chuckled.

"It seems in life that the things we want most appear most unexpectedly in the most unlikely places," Jack responded, finally turning towards her and catching her gaze. Caught off guard by his unexpected change of stare, she quickly averted her eyes from his. Her heart was pounding as she continued to feel his eyes on her.

"You're right, Jack—this happens all too often," she responded, fixing her gaze on the horizon.

"I heard that Lord Henry has sent another ship in search of the Flying Dutchman," Jack changed the subject as a knowing grin appeared on his face. Jacqueline relaxed a bit and averted her eyes back to her captain.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Yes—that's what Miss Swann has informed me," Jack replied.

"I see. So now our time is even more urgent in finding Will and freeing him from the Dutchman," Jacqueline said.

"Indeed it is," he responded irreverently.

Jacqueline just nodded her head, feeling the time strain for Elizabeth. Her mind wandered in sympathy for her friend. She hoped so badly that they could save Will from the lurking Navy ship.

"But in the meantime, I shall wish to know why you've been lying to me about your sister?" Jack asked suddenly, his eyes staring hard at her. Jacqueline's heart dropped into her stomach.

"W…w…w…what?" she asked with a stutter.

"Your sister was not seasick, nor was ever seasick aboard this ship," he declared.

"Ohh, that," Jacqueline sighed, "she was afraid of what you'd do to her knowing she was possessed by Calypso. She was afraid for her honor, so she faked seasickness to be rid of seeing you," Jacqueline explained.

"I see. Well it doesn't explain as to what's changed her mind," Jack stated.

"Perhaps she's no longer herself. Perhaps the sea goddess has taken her over completely," Jacqueline responded.

"Ah—that could be true," Jack agreed with a nod of his head. An unexpected grin slid across his face as he glanced over at Jacqueline, who was breathing a bit heavier than usual. Her heart was beating uncontrollably. There was no telling if Jack knew she was really a woman or not. There were times when she could have sworn he'd known—then other times when he seemed clueless. Perhaps Jack was a better opponent than she had figured.

Maybe she should just get it over with and tell him tonight—right here and right now. She could loose all her inhibitions about her revealing—maybe he wouldn't be so harsh about it. Maybe he's find it amusing. Maybe he'd find it amusing and then take her in his arms and kiss her the way she hoped he would someday.

"Jack…I…" she began but could speak no further.

"What is it, lad?" Jack asked, turning towards her.

"I…" she began again, "I…I'm…" There was a curling in her stomach and then a feeling of lightness.

"Well spit it out man!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm going to be sick!" She exclaimed as she ran over to the railing and regurgitated over the side. Jack just watched in horror as Jacqueline vomited overboard. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as she swaggered back over to him.

"What's gotten into you, man?!" Jack exclaimed with his nose still wrinkled.

"I…I don't…I don't know what's come over me…I feel…I'm feeling…light," she said as she collapsed on the deck unconscious.


	17. Asaka

17. Asaka

"Jack—you'll not find a woman in Nassau…how should we keep this bet?" Jacqueline mumbled with closed eyes. She felt a cool gust of air flush over her face and then suddenly jerked her eyes open to see Jack waving his hat around above her in frenzy. She placed a hand on her head and noticed her hat had fallen off in her fall—or has Jack removed it from her head once she was unconscious. She turned and saw Elizabeth standing above her as well.

She spun around and grabbed her hat and placed it on her head and sat upright.

"What's happened to me?" Jacqueline asked with a light sigh. Jack just placed his hat back on his head and Elizabeth knelt down beside Jacqueline.

"You fainted, Jack," she responded to her friend.

"Must've been something I ate…" Jacqueline responded anxiously wondering if Jack had discovered her true identity while she was unconscious.

"Whatever you ate is overboard," Jack responded from the wheel, not looking at her.

"I do remember that," Jacqueline responded, her voice low as she stood to her feet.

"Jack came and got me when you fell—he didn't know what to do," Elizabeth grinned.

"It's not that I didn't know what to do—I just wasn't expecting Jack to fall—that's all," Jack explained in defense.

"So by waving your hat over Jack's head you thought that would help in some way?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically.

"It helped a little," Jack replied smugly, "Jack's awake now, no?"

"I'm awake—I'm fine. I don't know what came over me," Jacqueline replied as she looked down and noticed one of her buckles was undone. She glanced over at Jack and Elizabeth who were both looking at her, then looked away at one another.

"I had to unfasten your buckle so you could breathe better," Elizabeth stated as she walked over to Jacqueline and placed a hand on her shoulder. Jacqueline fastened her buckle and turned towards Jack, who had his eyes steadily on the horizon.

"Let's to bed—you probably need some rest, Jack," Elizabeth said to Jacqueline as she led her off the helm. Jacqueline just gazed up at Jack curiously as the two women went below deck.

Inside Elizabeth's cabin, Jacqueline undressed and changed into her night clothes, yet as she pulled her shirt off, she noticed her bindings were loosened. Elizabeth turned away at Jacqueline's glance.

"I had to loosen them, Jacqueline," Elizabeth confessed, "you weren't breathing,"

"Does Jack know?" Jacqueline asked firmly.

"That's why your buckle was undone," Elizabeth continued.

"Does Jack know?" Jacqueline persisted.

"You may have died otherwise," she kept on.

"Does Jack know?!" Jacqueline exclaimed finally.

"No," Elizabeth replied softly.

Jacqueline and Elizabeth spoke no more that evening. The two women went to sleep and let the night turn to day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was a loud knocking at the door when Jacqueline finally awoke from her slumber. She glanced around the room and noticed Elizabeth was nowhere to be found. Had she over slept?! Jacqueline jumped out of bed and threw on her men's clothes, tied her hair up and crowned her head with her hat.

"Jacqueline!" Elizabeth called to her from the other side of the door. Jacqueline opened the door to see Elizabeth on the other side smiling.

"What's gotten into you this morning?" Jacqueline asked, confused.

"Try afternoon! We've just arrived in Nassau—I came to get you," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Afternoon?! You let me oversleep! I was supposed to be at my station at sunrise!" Jacqueline exclaimed in a panic.

"It was Jack's orders to let you sleep off your sickness from last night. He didn't want any more regurgitation than he witnessed last night," Elizabeth laughed.

"Ah, I see. So we're in Nassau? Who's going ashore to find Calypso?" Jacqueline inquired.

"I believe the shore crew consists of Jack, Barbossa, you and me," Elizabeth explained.

"Small crew. No Gibbs?" Jacqueline asked.

"No—Jack put him in command while we're ashore," Elizabeth explained.

"I see. So it's the four of us then," Jacqueline stated as she left the room with Elizabeth and ventured up to the main deck where the boat was ready. Jack and Barbossa were already in the boat. Elizabeth climbed down first, then Jacqueline. Barbossa helped Elizabeth into the boat while Jacqueline climbed down, then unsuspected, Jack grabbed a hold of Jacqueline as she came down, helping her into the boat.

"Jack, I can handle my own, thank you," Jacqueline responded in her deeper voice.

"Ah yes of course," Jack responded, letting go of her as she took her seat beside him in the boat.

The quartet rowed ashore in search of the actual woman possessed by Calypso. Barbossa assured them it would be a rather effortless task, finding this woman, but Jacqueline feared otherwise. She also feared Jack would find said woman to be his wife in Nassau.

Every step they took in Nassau Port, Jacqueline held her breath. Each woman that passed them by, Jacqueline held her breath.

They finally made it inland, a ways into the jungle by a freshwater stream. There was a small hut and the four pirates all paused before continuing on.

"That's the hut," Barbossa said, "the woman lives in there,"

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, wrinkling his nose at the situation.

"I wouldn't steer ye wrong, especially after travelin' all this way!" Barbossa responded with wide eyes. Jack just nodded and led the group forward.

Before they even got to the door, a voice echoed from within—she sounded uncannily like Tia Dalma.

"Jack Sparrow," the voice sang as Jack entered the hut. Jacqueline, Barbossa and Elizabeth followed.

"…You…" Jack said, not sure what to call her, with a smile.

"I be Asaka," she responded, standing up and walking over to Jack. She walked around him and paused as she looked at the rest of them.

"I trust dat you're in need o' my services regardin' your husband William Turner," she said to Elizabeth, as she brushed her hair from her face. Elizabeth just nodded her head.

"And you…Captain Barbossa—along for de journey, no doubt t' get your ship back from ole Jack?" Asaka asked with a cunning smile.

"Well, when ye put it like that…" Barbossa laughed with wide eyes.

"And you—you 'ave a touch o' destiny about you," she said to Jacqueline, who tried not to look Asaka in the eyes. Jacqueline held her breath, hoping Asaka wouldn't reveal her true identity. Asaka merely touched Jacqueline's hand and winked at her and turned away to face Jack.

"Asaka, you knew we were coming," Jack said as he placed an arm around her.

"Aye—dat I did. It is but my nature," she responded, still grinning.

"Then let's leave port with all haste—the Royal Navy is searching for the Flying Dutchman—we've got to get to Will before they do," Elizabeth explained.

"Aye—dat also be true," Asaka responded with a nod of her head.

"Then let's to the boat," Jacqueline suggested.

"Why so quick to leave Nassau, dear Jack?" Jack asked Jacqueline with a small grin.

"Elizabeth just told you, captain Sparrow," Jacqueline responded with a sarcastic smirk.

"Or is it that you're afraid of the bet we made?" Jack asked, widening his eyes.

"Like you said—what you want most happens at the most unexpected moments," Jacqueline replied.

"Touché," Jack said as he tipped his hat to her and held his hand out to the door. Elizabeth and Jacqueline left the hut while Asaka gathered a few things and followed after them. Jack and Barbossa followed the three women the way back to the boat.

There was complete silence the entire boat-ride back to the Pearl. All appeared calm, save for Jacqueline, who was on edge regarding their bet, and the fact they now had Calypso bound in human form aboard the Pearl. At any moment, she could reveal Jacqueline's identity to Jack—as could anyone locked in the brig.

She just wished that this entire journey would end soon so she could reveal herself to him and get it over and done with. Maybe it would be a good thing for Asaka to out her to Jack—maybe that's the way it should be done, that way Jack won't hear it directly from Jacqueline and thus be less angry with her. Maybe he'd be angrier. Jacqueline was dead silent even back on the Pearl.

"Cap'n! Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked Jack once they returned back to the Pearl.

"Asaka?" Jack turned to her.

"De compass—give it to Elizabeth," Asaka instructed. Jack unhooked his compass and handed it to Elizabeth. She held it briefly and it quickly pointed south.

"South, Gibbs!" Jack called as he glanced over her shoulder at the compass, "and you, at he helm," he said to Jacqueline. She just nodded and milled over to the helm and up the stairs to the wheel.

Such a familiar place for her, and yet she had no idea what was going on. Jack had to know she was a woman—he just had to. There's no way he couldn't know. He went to help her into the boat, for Chrissake!

"So what makes you think Asaka's not the woman I'll marry?" Jack asked her suddenly. She turned her head towards him and nodded, then looked back at Asaka, who was conversing with Gibbs and Elizabeth.

"True—she could be the one," Jacqueline responded.

"She's attractive enough—and can provide all the pleasurable company a man needs, no doubt," Jack responded, winking at her. Maybe he didn't know she's a woman—such a crude remark should never be said in a woman's presence!

"Aye—I undoubtedly!" Jacqueline agreed, lowering her voice. Jack slapped her on her back, grinning at her response.

She watched Jack descend from the helm and walked towards the conversing group on the main deck. There was no way Asaka was the one Jack had in mind when he spoke to her. He didn't even know her name when he met her! Jacqueline stood at the wheel and watched the group converse, regarding Will, no doubt. The rest of the crew scurried around the ship getting ready to make way, lowering the canvas and raising the anchor etc.

Then, out of nowhere, Jack glanced up at Jacqueline and winked at her. Taken back, Jacqueline blinked her eyes in confusion at Jack's unexpected gesture. Seeing her confusion, Jack merely flashed her a golden grin and winked at her again.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't very eventful!! The next one will be much better, I promise!!**


	18. The Green Flash

18. The Green Flash

_Disclaimer: A GIANT thank you to all my faithful reviewers!!! I love you all!!_

The Black Pearl was off to sea in search of Will Turner—captain of the Flying Dutchman and husband to Elizabeth. Naturally, Elizabeth was pensive and anxious as the Pearl sailed, guided solely by wind, in the direction she hoped they would find her husband.

"Elizabeth, your husband William Turner will be returned to you, I'm sure of it," Asaka said to Elizabeth on the main deck as the sun was setting beyond the horizon. Elizabeth just pursed her lips and nodded her head in hopeful agreement with the sea goddess. She continued to pace across the deck until Jacqueline finally approached her.

"Jack says we're making good time," Jacqueline said, placing a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I trust that we are—but there's still no telling if Lord Henry's other ship will find him first," she responded, apprehensively turning her gaze to the disappearing sun.

"It's dubious Lord Henry's men would make good time," Jacqueline replied with a hopeful grin.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"I overheard Lord Henry speaking with his men a few moments ago when I was below deck hauling cargo. Lord Henry's men were approaching from the east and moving west in search of Will, against the wind—we're heading east, with the wind," Jacqueline explained with a smile.

"Oh that is good news then," Elizabeth replied with a smile, "no doubt we'll meet in the middle then,"

"Indeed. Asaka believes the Flying Dutchman to be just north of Jamaica," Jacqueline continued, "which puts us in the perfect position in reaching it before Lord Henry's men do,"

"Oh that's perfect!" Elizabeth's face finally had a glimmer of hope as she smiled out to sea.

Satisfied with providing the good news to her friend, Jacqueline left Elizabeth at the railing and went below deck to spy more on Lord Henry and his men in the brig.

"They're headed in the correct direction, sir. Captainl Jennings was concise in his direction and was firm not to change it despite the overtaking of the ship," Gillette spoke to Lord Henry.

"Excellent. The only trouble is this issue of the wind," Lord Henry responded.

"Indeed sir, but Captain Jennings is sailing one of the fastest ships in the Caribbean—faster than the Interceptor," Gillette explained.

"Ah, so he is," Lord Henry replied, "then I shan't worry who'll arrive at the Dutchman first,"

"Indeed sir," Gillette replied.

Jacqueline wanted to laugh at them and tell them there is no ship faster in the Caribbean than the Black Pearl, but she kept quiet and hidden.

"And what of that woman?" Gillette questioned suddenly.

"What woman? Miss Swann?" Lord Henry asked.

"No—the other one—the one who was disguised as a man," Gillette responded.

"Ah, that one. She'll come with us—a fine sailor and pleasurable company no doubt," Lord Henry snickered.

"Sir—you'd let a woman aboard?" Gillette asked.

"Not in men's clothing I won't—but as a woman fit to marry, then yes," Lord Henry responded.

"Jacqueline's heart dropped. Marry?! He wanted to marry her?! She couldn't believe it, she was in such shock she slipped from the ledge on which she was perched.

"Who's down here?!" Lord Henry bellowed, "show yourself!"

"It is I, Lord Henry," Jacqueline spoke finally, in a firm voice.

"Ah—the poppet," Gillette scoffed.

"Come into the light here, m'lady," Lord Henry commanded. Jacqueline obeyed and walked into the light. At his sight, she narrowed her eyes. He just smirked up at her, hten stood to his feet. He was only about three inches taller than she, putting him at 5'10", the same height as Jack, she estimated. Lord Henry removed his hat to her.

"Please remove your hat," he instructed her. She was hesitant, but finally took the hat from her head, "and your hair, madam," She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes as she unbound her hair, letting the dark curls fall past her shoulders.

"Lord Henry—what do you wish of me?" she asked with a bitter tone. Though he was a looming man, he was an attractive man—taller than Lord Cutler Beckett by a far shot, and even with his powered wig, he was stunning in his upper-crust overcoat and frilled shirt (think somewhat like Norrington for his appearance).

"You're hand in marriage, m'dear," he responded without hesitation, "no doubt you overheard the conversation in your eavesdropping,"

Jacqueline blushed at his forwardness and in her own clumsiness. Had she been more careful, she would still be listening in on important information.

"Well that, my Lord, is not something I'm willing to hand over to my captor," she responded.

"I beg your pardon miss, but if believe it is you who are the captor," he laughed. The other men laughed with him. Jacqueline took a step back from him and quickly bound her hair and placed her hat atop her head.

"True it is, but even still, I shan't marry a man I don't love—or hardly know for that matter!" She retaliated.

"Fair enough—but you'll be my wife regardless," he responded nonchalantly as he sat down.

"I'll hear no more talk of that kind!" Jacqueline exclaimed as she ran up the stairs, all the way to the main deck where it was already dark.

"What's gotten into you, Jacqueline? You look as though you've seen a ghost!" Elizabeth laughed as she stood with Jack and Barbossa.

"I've just overheard Lord Henry and his men talking—they believe that their other ship can out sail the Pearl for speed," Jacqueline stated as she took in a deep breath.

"Is that all?" Barbossa asked with a grin and ready to laugh at her haste for such insignificant information.

"Not quite," she responded, "but the rest is of no concern to the rest of you," she turned to leave but Jack grabbed her arm.

"Spying on the adversary?" he asked with a grin.

"What else?" she replied, returning his grin. He let go of her arm and smiled as he watched her go up to the helm.

"We're more and more alike with each minute," Jack said to Barbossa and Elizabeth. They both smiled at Jack in agreement. "Clearly, two Jacks are better than one,"

Elizabeth and Barbossa laughed at his comment and glanced up to the helm at the fearless woman in men's clothing holding tightly to the wheel. It was nearly enough to send Jack overboard with frustration.

"When, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"In time—things are best unexpected," he responded, "but until then, I must see to it that master Beckwith remains at the helm tonight. There's a good chance we'll be arriving at the Dutchman's location either late tonight or early the next morning. Barbossa, I need you and Elizabeth to keep with Asaka—make sure she keeps the winds on our side,"

Jack left them and moved up to the helm and stood next to Jacqueline.

"How far are we from the Dutchman?" she asked, staring off into the distance.

"There's a good chance if the winds stay on our side we'll be there by early morning," Jack responded, staring in the same direction as her.

"How did Will accept this fate?" Jacqueline inquired, turning her gaze to him suddenly. He smirked and turned his gaze towards her.

"It wasn't exactly a fate he would have wished for. It was during the battle between the pirate lords and Lord Beckett that Will was stabbed by Davy Jones himself. Now, if you recall the legend of Davy Jones, whoever stabs the heart, their heart must replace it and take his spot as captain. Now, I happened to be in possession of said heart at the untimely time of Will's stabbing. I was faced with the enormous choice of stabbing the beating thing meself and gaining immortality to roam the seas forever, or let William stab the heart. Of course, morale corrupted me and I placed Jones's heart on the deck beside William and placed the sword in his hand for him to stab the heart," Jack explained.

"Ah—so you did it to save his life," Jacqueline replied.

"Yeah—sorta," he responded with a quirk of his eyebrow, "and though he lives as captain of the Flying Dutchman, he is allowed one day ashore and ten years at sea—as you can imagine, not a favorable fate of dear Lizzie," Jack continued.

"Oh of course!" Jacqueline exclaimed, "so there's a way to get him off the ship without killing him?"

"That's what Asaka's here for," Jack replied.

"I see," Jacqueline said, taking her eyes off Jack and turning them back to the dark sky before her.

"So you'd cut out your heart to sail the seas forever?" Jacqueline asked suddenly.

"I didn't, did I?" Jack retorted with a wrinkle of his nose and narrowing of his eyes.

"Just asking," Jacqueline responded defensively. Jack just laughed and she chuckled with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They stood at the helm together, not speaking for a long while, just sailing the Pearl together late into the night. Taking turns standing up at the wheel, the sailed all night until Jacqueline, who was standing at the wheel finally pointed out in the darkness a small reflector in front of the Pearl.

"Jack—the sun's coming up soon—what's that out in the distance?" she asked. Jack stood to his feet and looked in the direction she was pointing. The sky was lightening in the distance as the was emerging from its slumber.

"Keep watching—the sun as it rises," Jack explained. He looked around at the wakening world around him, "this is the place," he said.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"Just watch," he said, "keep a weather eye on the horizon, lad," he explained, placing a hand on her shoulder as they both watched the sky turn from pale blue, to pale yellow to golden yellow as the sun peeked over the edge of the sky. There was suddenly a green flash as the sun rose made itself known above the horizon.

"What was that?!" Jacqueline exclaimed.

"The green flash," Jack smiled, "some say it signals what a soul has returned to this world from the dead," he explained.

As he spoke those words, the Flying Dutchman rose hastily from the waters, spewing the ocean in all directions as the ship drained its decks.

"Bloody hell!" Jacqueline cried aloud. Jack just laughed and grinned at her, "I take it that's the Flying Dutchman,"

"Aye—it be the only one," Jack responded with a laugh. The two just stared into the distance at the approaching ship, clad in barnacles and other manner of sea creatures—though no longer damned as it was when Davy Jones was her captain.

Jack and Jacqueline remained silent as they watched the Dutchman sail nearer and nearer to them from the horizon.

"Would you cut out your heart to be able to sail the seas freely—free from death itself?" Jack asked her suddenly.

"It's difficult to say—I guess it depends on the matter at hand. If I had nothing left in this life to live for, then I suppose why not? But if I had a family to go home to, then I certainly would not," she responded.

"Fair enough," he replied with a grin, then suddenly, his eyes narrowed, "tell me Jacqueline, would you were I your husband?" He asked as he tore the hat from her head and strands of her hair fell about her face. Her eyes merely widened at this unexpected gestured—in fact Jacqueline was so shocked she didn't even notice the other ship approaching them from the other direction—the Royal Navy ship.


	19. At Dawn

19. At Dawn

"Jack! I…I…" she stuttered not knowing what to say. She wouldn't even know how to speak had she known what to say in such a situation.

"Ah—surprise, surprise, the deceiver has nothing to say," Jack scoffed.

"Jack—I'm so sorry—I truly know not what to say about this," Jacqueline stammered as she shook from head to toe.

"Calm yourself—I've known for a while, darling," he replied with a smug grin.

"What?! You knew and you didn't tell me? You led me to believe you didn't know?!" Jacqueline exclaimed.

"Well, to be fair, you were leading me to believe you were man!" Jack retorted.

"I can't believe you let me continue to fool you when you knew the whole time!" Jacqueline continued angrily.

"Well, I didn't know the _whole_ time…" Jack began.

"I can't believe this! You've made me look like a complete fool!"

"Well to be fair again, love, isn't that what you were trying to do to me?" Jack asked, getting a bit irritated. Jacqueline couldn't respond. She was too mortified. She grabbed her hat and ran off the helm away from Jack.

"Cap'n! We've got company!" Gibbs called up to a stupefied Jack at the helm. He just shook his head in disbelief and started to turn his head to Gibbs when he caught sight of the navy ship approaching with all haste. His eyes widened and then he swung around to Gibbs.

"All hands to stations!" Jack commanded quickly, taking hold of the wheel. Gibbs nodded and ran about the ship ordering 'all hands to stations'.

"Full canvas!" Jack declared when all of the crew was present on the main deck. Elizabeth was fully dressed in her men's clothing and ready to fight as she stood beside Barbossa.

"Where's Jack?" she asked Barbossa as she glanced around the ship.

"Which one? Cap'n Jack's up there," Barbossa responded with a grin as he pointed to Jack.

"No…Jacqueline," she replied, still searching.

"I believe I saw 'er runnin' below deck," Pintel chimed in. Elizabeth turned and ran below deck to find Jacqueline.

"Jacqueline! It's all hands to stations!" Elizabeth called below deck, searching for her recently discovered friend. She turned a corner and saw Jacqueline sitting on one of the canons, tears running down her face.

"Oh Elizabeth, I can't go up there," Jacqueline said through sobs.

"Why not? We've got a fight brewing against the Royal Navy! We need your skilled sword!" Elizabeth pepped her.

"I can't! Jack's found out about me—I can't face him. I'm just so mortified! I've certainly made a fool of myself," Jacqueline stated as she sniffled.

"Where's the Jacqueline we all knew? The brave and courageous Jacqueline who withstood months with the Royal Navy and kept her secret—the fearless woman who joined pirates and sails the Pearl almost as well as Jack himself—the woman who defeated Captain Jack Sparrow himself not once, but twice!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she put an arm around Jacqueline.

"That was Jack Beckwith—he's now found me out to be just Jacqueline," she replied somberly.

"Was it not your who said you're you when you're Jack? That you're not you when you're Jacqueline, Jack's married sister?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

Jacqueline paused and wiped away her tears. She turned to Elizabeth and tried to smile.

"You don't have to face Jack—you can go up there and fight with all the strength of your back and with all the courage you've built in your heart—face him later—but right now, fight for us, and if not for us or yourself, fight for me—so I can be with Will again," Elizabeth said. Jacqueline smiled and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth. The two women embraced.

"I'll fight for you then—you deserve more than any of us the happiness of the one you love," Jacqueline said finally as she let go of Elizabeth. She stood to her feet and placed her hat atop her head.

"Let's raise the colors," Elizabeth said with a bright smile, "so Will shall know we've come,"

The two women ran up the stairs and out onto the main deck. Each of them clad in men's clothing, each with hats atop their heads, both women, clutching swords.

"Hoist the colors!" Jacqueline screamed loudly as she looked at her friend.

"Hoist the colors!" Elizabeth echoed her. The crew all at their stations cheered loudly as the Navy ship approached and the Jolly Roger was hoisted high above the Pearl.

"Will," Elizabeth gasped as the Dutchman sailed closer, "I see him, Jacqueline—I see Will!" she exclaimed, pointing at the ship for Jacqueline to see.

"At last," Jacqueline smiled at her friend.

"I ordered all hands to stations!" Jack yelled at Jacqueline and Elizabeth, who were still gawking over the Dutchman as it came closer, "we're on the brink of battle with the Royal Navy and you stand here gaping in wonders over the Flying Dutchman!"

"So sorry Jack," Elizabeth replied, then rolled her eyes to Jacqueline. Jacqueline smirked at her friend's gesture and kept avoiding Jack's darting eyes.

"To your stations!" Jack exclaimed once more. Jacqueline and Elizabeth parted ways, each running to their station.

"Load the canons!" Barbossa cried from the helm as he crossed down the stairs.

"You heard the man—load the canons!" Jack echoed Barbossa's order. Everyone began stuffing the canons with gunpowder and cannonballs, each pirate eager for that one spirited word to be shouted.

"Hard to starboard!" Jack ordered Mr. Cotton at the wheel, who in turn, spun the wheel hard. Jack walked through the main deck, waiting until the opportune moment to order 'fire' on the canons. Gibbs followed Jack, waiting for the order to be made. As the navy ship grew closer, Gibbs grew more worried.

"Orders, cap'n?!" Gibbs exclaimed, a sweat appearing at his brow.

"Fire," Jack responded in a low voice and with a grin at his lips.

"Fire!" Screamed Gibbs.

"Fire!" Elizabeth yelled, like she had done so many times before.

"Fire" Jacqueline hollered, signifying her canons to be fired. There were blasts surrounding the Pearl, all hitting the sides of the navy ship.

Within no time, the blasts were returned, slamming into the Pearl and sending her rocking violently in the cool morning waters.

The canon firing went on for some time, until Jack made another order, "Prepare to board!" he shouted as he moved about the main deck. Bunches of crew members grabbed free ropes and swung across the gap between the Pearl and navy ship, landing on the other ship and engaging in battle.

Suddenly, another fire was shot at the Pearl that sent Jacqueline flying across the deck, landing at Jack's feet. She glanced up at him right as he noticed she had fallen before him. He wasn't about to help her up, and she wasn't about to be helped either. She stood to her feet and ran back to her station. Within a few moments after the cannon hit, the navy members, including Lord Henry himself emerged from below deck. The fire had blown a hole through the brig, enabling them to escape.

Jacqueline drew her sword immediately on the navy officers, Gillette in particular.

"Ah, I have the pleasure of battling a woman," Gillette remarked as his sword clashed with hers.

"The pleasure is all mine—making sure your life ends at the cut of my sword," she scowled at him as she swung a blow long and hard at him.

"And mine is to make sure you don't go near my husband or the Flying Dutchman!" Elizabeth joined in as she fought Gillette from the other side.

"Gillette, what ever will I do if you injure my future bride?" Lord Henry's voice boomed from behind Jacqueline.

"Terribly sorry, my Lord," Gillette responded with a snickering laugh.

"I am not your future wife!" Jacqueline yelled back at Lord Henry as she drew her sword on him. He was quick to fight her back with the stealthy flick of his blade.

"Ah—now that's no way to treat your husband-to-be," he responded as he dodged and defended her angry blows.

"What's he talking about?!" Elizabeth called to Jacqueline.

"Lord Henry wishes to make me his bride!" Jacqueline hollered back as she swung her sword high at Lord Henry's head. She was just about to take another swing at Lord Henry when Jack came flying in on a rope and scooped her up as he swung past. They both landed on the helm and he set her down.

Jacqueline drew her sword on him in all haste, "I do not need you saving me!" she exclaimed.

"I wasn't trying to save you—I was bringing you up here so we could finish the fight we started," Jack replied as he drew his sword on her.

"You won't win! You didn't win the first time, and you won't win now!" Jacqueline screamed as she swung hard at him.

Jack merely dodged and ducked from her wild and swinging blows. He put up his sword in defense from her attacks, but not once did he initiate a threat on her.

"Come on Sparrow! Thrust your sword at me like a man!" Jacqueline exclaimed at him finally. Jack just shrugged and began fighting her back with full force.

"As you wish, darling," he responded as he slashed hard at her while she was quick to defend each blow he dealt her.

"Jack! Stop fighting Jacqueline and come here and help us fight off the navy!" Elizabeth screamed up to the fighting Jacks.

"Surrender," Jack coaxed.

"No, you surrender," Jacqueline replied. The two kept on fighting and clanking swords all the way down the stairs and onto the main deck.

It was there on the main deck they would fight each other, then break and sight off navy sailors, then turn back around and fight one another again.

"It seems we're always going to have a problem between us, isn't there?" Jack asked Jacqueline as their swords joined for a moment. They both caught their breaths, breathing into one another's faces. Jacqueline just shook her head in anger.

"It seems you're the one causing the problem by initiating this battle!" Jacqueline exclaimed and then pulled away from his hold and crashing her sword violently into his.

"So what is it then? We two Jacks locked together in an epic battle until one of us dies?" Jack asked as he clanked his sword with hers.

"Or you could surrender," Jacqueline responded.

The quick two lines of their conversation brought him back to La Isla de Muerta when he had fought Barbossa to the death. He didn't want to kill Jacqueline—that was the last thing he wanted. But it was also the last thing I wanted was for her to win another battle against him. He couldn't just surrender either—it would seem to obvious he cared for her, or that he was just letting her win. She'd never accept a battle handed to her.

They parted ways again, fighting off more navy officers and sailors, and finally, the Dutchman had joined in the battle on the other side of the navy ship.

Jacqueline was busy fighting off sailors when suddenly Lord Henry came up behind her and wrapped his arm about her waist.

"Time to go, darling," he said into her ear. She tried to turn on him and fight, but his hold was too firm. He dragged her across the main deck as she thrashed about, until he got to a rope for them to swing across to the navy ship.

"No! Let go of me you brute!" Jacqueline screamed as she writhed in his grasp. Lord Henry took a firm hold of the rope in one hand, and held tightly onto Jacqueline in his other arm as they swung across the gap and landed on the navy ship.

"Jacqueline!" Elizabeth screamed as she saw her friend being toted off.

"What's happened? Where'd she go?" Jack asked suddenly, joining Elizabeth by the rail.

"Lord Henry's taken her aboard the navy ship," Elizabeth responded, "he wants to make her his bride!"

"That's nonsense! For all he knows she could still be a man!" Jack replied with a laugh.

"I'm serious Jack! Lord Henry wishes to make her his wife!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Why should I believe you? You were in with her on that same little joke to make a fool of me. Sorry darling, it's not going to work this time," Jack stated with wide eyes, "today will not be the day you make a fool out of Captain Jack Sparrow,"

"Fine! Then I'll go over and rescue her!" Elizabeth exclaimed in bitterly at Jack, who just smirked at her as she took hold of the rope and swung across the gap to the other ship.


	20. Bilker Captured

20. Bilker Captured

_Disclaimer: Thank you SOOOO much to all my reviews!!! You're all amazing and I love each and every one of you!_

"Jacqueline!" Elizabeth called out when she arrived on the navy ship.

"Elizabeth! Up here!" Jacqueline called back from the ship's helm as she fought a Lord Henry. Elizabeth ran up the stairs to the helm where she drew her sword on Lord Henry.

"Jacqueline will not be your wife!" Elizabeth snarled at Lord Henry.

"Oh, I beg to differ, darling," he responded, "and why are you here fighting me when you could be with your own husband?" He gestured to the Dutchman, which was right on the other side of the Pearl.

"Will," Elizabeth gasped as the sight of her husband came into clear view.

"Go, Elizabeth! Go to Will! I can handle this," Jacqueline exclaimed suddenly.

Elizabeth turned her head back to Jacqueline, "are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes! Now go back to the Pearl so you can be with Will! I'll be fine—I promise," Jacqueline affirmed.

Elizabeth nodded and sheathed her sword as she ran back down the stairs to swing across the gap once again to land on the Black Pearl's deck.

"So it's just us," Lord Henry coaxed to Jacqueline as she defended himself from her harsh blows.

"So it is, unfortunately," Jacqueline responded with a sneer.

"Why so bitter? I can offer you anything and everything," Lord Henry stated, blocking her sword.

"I don't care—I'd never marry you," she replied, swinging hard at him.

"You are a challenge," he grinned, "no wonder Sparrow fancies you,"

"Jack Sparrow? He most certainly does not fancy me—in fact, he's quite loathing me as of now," Jacqueline responded with a swing.

"Ah—so if you beloved Jack does not love you in return, then why not marry me? I for certain can provide a better life for you than a pirate," stated Lord Henry, with a jab of his sword.

"What if a life at sea is a life I'd prefer?" Jacqueline asked, blocking his jab.

"Then a life at sea is what I shall give to you," he responded, holding up his sword in surrender. Jacqueline looked at him curiously, almost dropping her sword in shock at his defeat.

"So you surrender?" she asked finally, ready to put her sword away.

"Not a chance!" He responded as he grabbed her and held the sword up to her neck.

"You conniving bastard! Let go of me at once!" Jacqueline screamed.

"Not until you agree to be my wife," he said into her ear. Jacqueline cringed at the closeness of his voice in her ear.

"Never," she growled through clenched teeth.

"Then it's the brig for you until you change your mind," he growled back as he dragged her down the stairs of the helm and down many more stairs until they finally reached the lowest part of the enormous naval ship. He unlocked the brig and threw her inside and locked it shut.

"I'll ask you once again—will you be my bride?" he asked.

"And I'll tell you once again—never!" she retorted angrily.

"So be it!" he scorned and left the brig, leaving Jacqueline in the shadows.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aboard the Pearl, Elizabeth returned and ran to the side of the ship that was closest to the Dutchman.

"Will!" she cried loudly.

"Elizabeth!" Will responded at her plea.

"Will, we've come to rescue you from the Dutchman!" Elizabeth called to him.

"How? I'm destined to captain the ship!" he responded back.

"The Brethren Court met again and recaptured Calypso—she's aboard the Pearl! Her name's Asaka! No doubt she is going to help us!" Elizabeth shouted.

"And why is the Royal Navy after you?" Will called back.

"They're after you! Lord Cutler Beckett's brother, Lord Henry Beckett is after your ship—they're after you to avenge Beckett's death!" Elizabeth shouted.

Will didn't respond to her. He quickly left the railing, screaming orders to his crew to sail to the Navy ship so they could fight.

"Load the guns!" Will commanded as he took over at the wheel. The Dutchman sailed off, around the Pearl and to the other side of the Navy ship.

"Jack! Will's going to help us fight off the navy!" Elizabeth shouted to Jack, who was standing at the helm.

"So I've noticed," he responded, placing his sword back in his belt.

"Jack—we've got to save…"

"Where's Jacqueline?" Jack asked, interrupting Elizabeth.

"I was just about to say we've got to save her! She's aboard the navy ship fighting Lord Henry. No doubt she needs our help!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she glanced over to the other ship. She scanned the deck with her eyes and noticed Jacqueline was no where to be seen.

"Well, considering I see Lord Henry aboard the ship fighting Barbossa, I'm going to say that you're a liar, Miss Swann," Jack responded.

"She was fighting him! I was over there helping her and then she told me to come back here to see Will! Don't dare call me a liar, Jack Sparrow! And it's Mrs. Turner!" Elizabeth shouted at him. Jack just raised his hands in defense.

"Very well, Mrs. Turner. Why don't you go aboard to find her then. I rid my hands of her lackadaisical games," Jack responded bitterly as he walked away. Elizabeth scowled at his remark and ran down from the helm. She found a rope and swung across once more to the other ship.

Aboard the navy ship, she fought her way around the main deck, searching for Jacqueline.

"Elizabeth!" Will called to her from the Dutchman.

"What is it?!" She called back, fighting a sailor with her sword.

"How does this Asaka plan on finding a new captain for the Dutchman without killing me?" Will asked as he fought a naval officer.

"I'm not too sure—but I'm certain she can help!" Elizabeth shouted back as she stabbed the sailor she was fighting. He fell to the ground and then she ran off in search of her friend.

"I bet she's locked in the brig," Elizabeth thought to herself aloud. She quickly ran to the stairs and made her way below deck, all the way to the final level.

"Jacqueline?!" Elizabeth called out.

"Elizabeth!" Jacqueline responded as she clung to the iron bars.

"Oh how did this ever happen?" Elizabeth asked as she sheathed her sword.

"Lord Henry fooled me into thinking he was surrendering. He then grabbed me and dragged me down here. He provided me with an ultimatum: agree to marry him or be locked in the brig. I opted for the latter," Jacqueline explained.

"I'll get Jack—I'll go aboard the Pearl and get Jack and tell him you're locked in the brig. He'll come and save you," Elizabeth responded.

"What's Jack going to do? First of all, he's furious with me. Second of all, you're here—why can't you find Henry, get the keys and free me yourself?" Jacqueline inquired.

"Because I need to go back and make sure Lord Henry's ship doesn't over take the Dutchman! Will and his crew are currently fighting the navy as we speak," Elizabeth explained.

"And so is the Pearl's crew—we're sure to defeat the navy with two pirate attacks on either side of this ship," Jacqueline explained.

"Nothing is certain in battle," Elizabeth responded, "I just can't let them take Will's ship—I can't let Lord Henry have his revenge on Will!"

"Fair enough—tell Jack. It's dubious he'll want to help his deceiver," Jacqueline sighed.

"He will help—I promise," Elizabeth responded.

"Go with all haste! There's no telling how much longer this ship may be afloat," Jacqueline shouted after her friend who was climbing the stairs. Elizabeth nodded her head and ran the rest of the way up.

Once on the main deck, she ran to a rope and swung across to the Pearl.

"Elizabeth! Thank the furies yer returned!" Gibbs greeted her.

"Gibbs! Where's Jack?!" Elizabeth asked with all haste.

"It looks as though the navy ship's raisin' anchor!" Gibbs responded.

"No! They can't leave yet! Jack's aboard the Gallant," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"The cap'n's at the whee—Oh! Jacqueline!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Yes! Jacqueline's locked in the brig! We've got to rescue her!" Elizabeth shouted as she ran up to the helm.

"It looks as if we've frightened the Royal Navy so to leave mid-battle," Jack grinned as she watched the Gallant raise anchor and full canvas in all haste.

"Jack! They can't leave yet! Jack's aboard the Gallant locked in the brig!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Jack's grin faded instantly as he spun his head and body around to face the departing naval ship.

"Jack! We've got to rescue her!" Elizabeth shouted.

"I'm well aware of that, young miss!" Jack retorted curtly as he swung around to face her. Jack quickly walked down the stairs of the helm as Elizabeth followed him. By the time they reached the main deck, the Gallant was no longer wedged between the Dutchman and the Black Pearl, but was making a far advancement beyond.

"Mr. Gibbs! Prepared to ship—we're pursuing the Gallant with all haste!" Jack instructed Gibbs.

"Aye cap'n!" Gibbs responded. Jack stood at the rail and watched as the Gallant sailed further away.

"I told you I wasn't deceiving you, Jack," Elizabeth said finally.

"Who was deceiving Jack?" Barbossa asked with a grin.

"Jack thought I was deceiving him about Jacqueline. She's aboard the Gallant locked in the brig. We're making way to save her," Elizabeth explained, "I told Jack all this and he didn't believe me,"

"Jack, I'm flabbergasted! Something ye were wrong about," Barbossa snickered with a grin. Jack just turned his head and flashed Barbossa with his dark eyes, a startling look of death.

"I'm well aware of my inaccuracies regarding the matter and I plan on taking full responsibility, which is why we're pursuing the Gallant with all haste so to save our charming cross-dressing bilker," Jack responded.

"And what about my fate, Jack Sparrow?" Will called to Jack from across the gap between the two ships.

"Ah! William!" Jack greeted him with a smile.

"It was so kind of you to undergo this journey but now you leave me hanging here," Will shouted back.

"In time, William! Clearly the Gallant isn't considering you their top priority at the moment!" Jack shouted back.

"Then shall I ready the Dutchman to pursue the Gallant along with you?" Will called back.

"The more the merrier!" Jack responded with a giant smile. Elizabeth and Will just smiled at each other, wishing they could be in each other's arms.

"William and ye shall be together shortly," Barbossa said with a grin as he caught the lovers' gaze. Elizabeth blushed at his comment then smirked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aboard the Gallant, Jacqueline sat in the brig, not knowing what was going on up above. She was too far below the main deck to hear if the fighting was still going on. The canons were no longer heaving, so she figured the fight must've ended. It was only a matter of moments when Jack would be coming down to rescue her from the brig. There was no doubt in her mind the pirates had wont the battle.

She sat down on a wooden bench and held her face in her hands, thinking about what she would do when Jack would arrive. Would she confess her love to him? Would she apologize for her foolish game of hiding her true identity?

As she thought to herself, the sound of boots coming down the steps echoed in her ears. Jack's boots! She picked up her head and her heart's beating quickened at the thought of seeing Jack.

The boots stopped their clomping.

"Jack!" She exclaimed as she turned around. Her heart nearly stopped and sank into her stomach at the sight before her. Lord Henry.

"Not quite," he responded arrogantly.

"Where's Jack?" she asked.

"Aboard the Pearl—where else?" he inquired.

"I thought—" she stopped herself.

"I thought you and Jack were no longer on speaking terms. Why would he attempt to save a woman who deceived him otherwise of her identity? You said yourself he was angry with you, so why would he be anywhere else but aboard the Black Pearl?" Lord Henry asked, stabbing his words into her heart.

She sank to back down to the bench as her heart sank further into the pit of her stomach.

"We've raised anchor nearly twenty minutes ago—the Black Pearl is no longer in sight. No doubt they've forgotten you," Lord Henry continued.

"No—than can't," she whispered aloud to herself.

"Oh but they can. They got what they came for—the Dutchman," he responded.

"But you still haven't had your revenge on the Dutchman—you ordered your ship to set said in surrender! You're nothing but a coward!" Jacqueline replied angrily, turning to face Lord Henry.

"To the contrary—when one is about to lose a battle, one retreats in order to re-supply so once can pursue the fight. You'll be seeing the Dutchman again while aboard this ship—and when you do, you can watch as I take my revenge on William Turner,"

"You'll never defeat the Dutchman," Jacqueline responded with a sneer.

"And you'll never see your beloved Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl," Lord Henry retorted.

"And you'll never have me as your bride!" she exclaimed in retaliation.

"Then after we defeat the Dutchman and we reach port, you'll hang!" he scoffed.

"So be it! I'd rather die a faux pirate who loved in secret than live an even falser life your wife!" she scorned.

In a fit of rage, Lord Henry shoved his hand through the bars to grab her, but she drew her sword on him, slicing his hand. He shouted in pain and pulled his bleeding hand through the bars.

"You flaxen wench!" he cried.

"Such words of love from my captor!" she responded as she sheathed her sword. Lord Henry just retreated up the stairs.


	21. Switching Sides

21. Switching Sides

Jacqueline sat in the brig of the Gallant for what felt like centuries until Lord Henry at last returned—no doubt the follow day.

"How are you faring below deck, m'dear?" He asked from the other side of the bars. She turned to face him while sitting on the bench.

"Just fine, actually. It's dark, quiet, serene—the perfect place to gather my thoughts," she responded sarcastically.

"Ah—so then there's a good chance you'd have changed your mind then," he replied with a smirk.

"Not a chance—a fool's chance," she corrected him.

"Then it's in the brig you'll remain until we reach port," he stated flatly and turned to leave.

"Wait," she called to him, standing to her feet. She walked over to the bars and stood against them. Lord Henry turned back and met her at the bars.

"What is it?" he asked in a low voice.

"What kind of revenge is it you wish on Will turner?" she inquired, "he wasn't the only one that assisted in the destruction of you brother and the East India Trading Company," she replied.

"I'm well aware of this. I plan on attacking the Dutchman with all haste, so to take out the biggest threat in these waters. After destroying Turner, I will then point my ships at the Pearl and wreak havoc on Sparrow," he responded firmly.

Jacqueline paused and watched him turn away. "If you'd like my professional opinion from my acquaintance with the other side, if I know Jack, he's pursuing the Gallant with all haste," Jacqueline responded quickly. Lord Henry, in surprise, turned at this offered information.

"Go on," he responded moving towards her again.

"Jack's going to make good time, as the Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, which means you're going to be left to battle him on a derelict ship. If would be your best interest to head to the nearest port to repair and stock up so to catch him off guard and to avoid unnecessary conflict until you're prepared," she explained.

"Why should I take your advice, my lady? It was your after all, just moments ago, ready to split my throat—not to mention my hand last night," he responded holding up his bandaged hand.

"I was aboard the Black Pearl and I know of their routes and of their advantages regarding speed. You can either take my inside knowledge and use it to your advantage and catch Jack off guard, or you can be reached by the Pearl and be blown to down to Davy Jones's Locker," she replied firmly. Lord Henry paused looking at her through questioning eyes.

"And what of Turner?" he asked.

"I know not his plan of course, except that he will most likely be joining Jack's side in fighting against you," she responded.

"Well that's quite obvious," he replied.

"Well what I mean is, that if Jack has pursued your ship, which I'm most certain he has, then Will would be pursuing you as well, alongside Jack," she explained.

"A breadth of information from you," Henry responded thoughtfully, "much of it will be taken into consideration,"

"You're welcome," she replied bitterly as she sat down at the bench again and watched him leave up the stairs.

Was exposing this bit of information to her advantage? She really hoped her plan would work…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jack! How can you be sure where the Gallant is going? We lost track of their course hours ago," Elizabeth asked.

"Perhaps we should notify Will on the Dutchman and go stock up at port!" Elizabeth continued.

"Aye—we are mighty low on supplies cap'n" Gibbs replied.

"I believe there's a freshwater spring on this island," Elizabeth pointed to a location on the map in front of Jack.

"Aye—and we are in need o' gun powder, cap'n! No doubt Tortuga be the best place, and nearest to re-supply," Gibbs explained.

"Belay that! All of you!" Jack commanded finally, gazing upon them with wide eyes.

"Cap'n, we can't pursue the Gallant unarmed," Gibbs retorted.

"I'm well aware of the state my ship is in," Jack declared, "but I'm certain that the Gallant will also be in need of repairs, which is why we keep following. If I know Jack, there will be an adversary there to suggest they stop at the nearest port to re-supply,"

"How can you be so sure of that?" Elizabeth asked, crossing her arms.

"Because like you and I, Lizzie, the two of us, Jack and I, me and Jack, us, we are peas in a pod, darling," Jack responded with a grin.

"So to Tortuga?" Gibbs asked, reticently.

"Aye, to Tortuga," Jack replied, still grinning.

"Shall I notify Will?" Elizabeth asked, glancing to the Dutchman as it sailed beside the Pearl.

"Aye, Will needn't re-supply, as his ship is…omniscient, of the sorts, so tell your dearest that we're stopping by Tortuga to repair and re-supply and for him to wait for us offshore," Jack replied.

Elizabeth nodded and ran from the helm to the railing. She shouted for Will and he came to the rail. She explained the situation and he nodded with a smile. Her heart melted, as she wished she could be with him, but she sighed as he disappeared back into his ship.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I've commanded we make port in Tortuga," Lord Henry said as he descended that stairs to the brig. Jacqueline sat up and then stood to her feet.

"Tortuga?" she asked with a small smile, "so you've taken my information then,"

"Yes—I fear it to be accurate and it makes sense for us to re-supply as quickly as possibly before engaging in another battle unprepared," he replied.

"Yes it does," she responded.

"So does this mean you've altered your attitudes towards me as well?" he asked finally, shifting a bit in his boots.

"I haven't decided that just yet," she stated, shifting her gaze from him to other whereabouts within the brig.

"The faster you decide, the faster you'll no longer have the need the reside in the brig," he responded.

"I understand that," she said. He turned to leave and she watched him go, "Lord Henry!"

He turned around and again at her request and met her at the bars.

"You summoned me?" he asked with a slight grin.

"Should I choose to be your wife, I have one request of you," she stated.

"Anything," he replied.

"That I shall remain dressed as a man when we engage in battle against Jack—that I may remain dressed as a man for the duration of our time at sea until we reach your home port," she explained firmly.

"As you wish," he replied, "but you do know that my port is London,"

"So it is," she sighed as she went to sit back down on her bench.

"Then I shan't keep you in the brig any longer," he said suddenly as he unlocked the door to the brig. Jacqueline stood to her feet again in surprise. Lord Henry gestured outwards with his hand for her to exit the iron room. She looked hesitantly at him, grabbed her tri-corner hat and followed his hand gesture out of the brig.

He led her up the stairs and up to the main deck. The bright sun nearly blinded her from being in the dark hold below for so long, but she quickly adjusted.

"How does it feel to switch sides?" he asked her suddenly.

"I've done it before—don't be so surprised," she responded, "I was a member of the Royal Navy at one point,"

Lord Henry's smirk faded immediately at this comment. He had not known her allegiances to sway so readily. Perhaps letting her out of the brig was a mistake after all.

"Swear your allegiances lie with me," he responded hastily. She turned to him and smiled.

"Of course my allegiances lie with you!" she replied still smiling, "I've fought Jack Sparrow and won several times. What makes you think I won't be able to fight him now?"


	22. On My Own

22. On My Own

The Gallant arrived in Tortuga the following evening. Lord Henry commanded a shore party to go and get supplies while the carpenters fixed the canons holes in the ship. Meanwhile, he would stay aboard the Gallant to get to know his future bride a bit better.

"Have some of the wine—it's from the vineyards of Italy," Lord Henry offered Jacqueline. She held out her goblet for him to pour the wine. She just smiled seductively at him as he poured the wine. She swirled the luscious red wine about her goblet, allowing herself to smell the fine fragrance of such a luxurious wine. She sipped the wine and placed the goblet on the table.

"So you are of an aristocratic background?" Lord Henry asked he observed her cultured table manners.

"There is quite a bit you aren't informed of regarding my past standings, Lord Henry," she replied as she formally ate a piece of the salted pork.

"Then perhaps you shall inform me," he responded with an enticing smile. She grinned back at him.

"Some things are to be left unspoken of while you're getting to know me," she replied taking another sip of wine.

"Please, I'm eager to know of your past. What of your parents? Are there any titles in your family you're hiding from me? What brought you here—dressed up in men's clothing on a pirate ship?" he asked, fervently.

"Very well then," she replied with a small smile, "my parents have both been taken to our Lord and Savior. My older sister Meg was taken to our Lord a few years back and it's been close to two years that my youngest brother John has been taken home to Heaven," she stated.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. At least they're all home with God," he responded.

"Yes, of course," Jacqueline replied softly.

She hadn't thought about God and religion since he took her father from John and her a many years ago, leaving them to be on their own. She and John had both, in a bitter rage, denounced his name, and yet, even at John's own funeral, she refused to speak at the ceremony. She almost wasn't going to attend at all. She couldn't understand how a just God would claim her entire family and leave her be stranded alone on this Earth. Hearing those thankful words for God come out of her mouth sent chills up and down her spine. She took another sip of wine.

"And of your cross-dressing?" he asked again. She glanced up at him and took another sip of wine before she spoke.

"My brother, John Beckwith, as you know, died close to two year ago as I said. He was the last thing I had in this world in regards to my family. John and I were always close—as children and as adults. When our father passed, he and I were the only ones left. As you can imagine, when he was killed, I was devastated. He was taken at the ripe age of eighteen and it was my fault—he had been trying to save me from a thief that spared him no mercy—it was awful. After the funeral, I found a letter he received from the Royal Navy. It had been his dream to sail and travel with the Navy, so I took on his alias in hopes of avenging his death through living as him. I joined the Navy as John Beckwith in his clothing. It took much convincing and deceit, but I got though it—remarkably, truly it was difficult, but I believe John was with me, keeping my true identity hidden throughout. It wasn't until our first voyage from England that we reached the Caribbean and our ship was taken over by pirates. When given the choice of death or piracy, I chose piracy. I knew John would have chosen to live no matter what the consequence. He loved life too much to throw it away for honor," she explained, glancing up at him as she spoke her final sentence.

"I see. And no doubt you follow in his footsteps as your true identity," Lord Henry spoke.

"Yes. As Jacqueline Beckwith, I share the same beliefs as my brother. He lives within me undoubtedly," she responded, staring hard at Lord Henry.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the cabin door. Both Henry and Jacqueline turned their heads to the door.

"Name yourself, sailor!" Lord Henry declared.

"It's Gillette, sir!" Gillette responded from the other side.

"What is it, man?" He asked as Gillette opened the door.

"It's…it's…Sparrow, sir. The Pearl has just docked here in Tortuga," Gillette stuttered nervously.

Lord Henry's head flung around and burned his glare into her eyes. She just held a nearly invisible smirk at the corners of her lips.

"Then call the shore party back with all haste. We must set sail without delay," Lord Henry commanded. Gillette nodded and went to leave.

"And while you're at it, send my soon-to-be bride back down to the brig," he added as he stood to his feet.

"But Lord Henry! I really must protest—it was by no fault of my own that Sparrow decided to stock up in Tortuga just the same as us," Jacqueline explained as Gillette grabbed her.

"But I can't take any more chances, darling," he responded with sarcasm as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Unhand me! I'll be of no use to you if I'm locked in the brig!" she shouted as she squirmed in Gillette's grasp.

"Oh, but my dear, you were of no help regarding this matter either," Lord Henry responded with a grin as he watched Gillette take her down to the brig.

"Don't ready the canvas until the shore party returns," Henry instructed his crew, "the pirates mustn't know we're here until the last utmost moment—when we're exiting the harbor!"

Typically, this wouldn't work for any such Navy ship, as the title the "gallant" was etched into the back of the ship. But Henry, more cunning than most, had instructed his crew to drape canvas over the lettering so to avoid being discovered by any pirates while in Tortuga—a most unlikely pit stop for the Royal Navy.

Within minutes, the shore party had returned with barrels of gun powder and canon balls—less than what they had hoped to stock up with, but enough to get them through battle.

As the crew returned to the ship, Lord Henry ordered the anchor be raised and the sails at full canvas. As the ship retreated from the harbor, the Royal Flags were hoisted high above the ship for all the pirates to see.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Look! The Gallant's leaving!" Elizabeth exclaimed to Barbossa aboard the Black Pearl.

"Aye—but they won't get far, naught with the Dutchman hiding just off shore," Barbossa explained.

"But they can't fire on the ship—Jacqueline's aboard…" Elizabeth explained.

"Ye need t' learn t' pick an' choose yer battles, Mrs. Turner," Barbossa responded.

Elizabeth turned and ran up to the helm to Jack.

"What's gotten into your pants, Lizzie?" he asked as she ran frantically up the stairs.

"Jack—the Dutchman's going to fire on the Gallant! Jacqueline's aboard—she may get killed in the cross fire!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"If she's locked in the brig, hopefully in the cross fire a hole will be blown into the brig so she can escape," Jack responded.

"And if it doesn't? And if she gets caught in that cross fire? Shouldn't we be out there with the Dutchman commanding?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Listen up! We have your beloved commanding all the orders aboard the Dutchman. It's unlikely he's going to be merciless knowing one of our own is aboard and in the brig," Jack explained firmly. Elizabeth nodded her head and glanced out to the harbor, watching the departing Navy ship.

"Cap'n! Should we pursue the Gallant?!" Gibbs asked, running up the helm stairs.

"Aye, Gibbs—but the Dutchman is just off shore ready to pursue her while we stock up here," Jack responded.

"Wait—so the Dutchman isn't going to attack? They're just going to follow the Gallant?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah—something like that," Jack replied with a grin. Elizabeth just pursed her lips and slapped Jack on the arm.

"I'm positive I didn't deserve that," Jack responded as he watched Elizabeth descend the helm stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inside the brig, Jacqueline sat again on her bench. She removed her tri-corner and placed it next to her. What to do? Landed herself in the brig again. What would her brother do in this situation? What would Jack do in this situation? She paused at all these thoughts. She stood up and placed her hands on the bars and glanced around at the darkness of the room around her. What would Jacqueline do? All this time she'd been asking herself what other people would do in these situations! It seemed that her true self would only come out in battle or during a time of cunning wits between herself and another. Stranded in the brig, she asked herself, what would Jacqueline do?

She glanced around the brig. She walked around, feeling the bars up and down for a possible escape. She was cunning enough in a battle of wits, able to outsmart anyone, including the British Navy—save for Jack. In a sword battle, she could beat anyone! Now that she was on her own, she needed to outsmart these iron walls.

She continued feeling the iron bars, each crevice and corner of the entire cell, she felt. She stood up on the bench and reached the higher corners. It was only a matter of time before the pirate ships would pursue the Gallant and eventually reach them. It was only a matter of time before canons would be fired into the newly repaired sides of the Gallant.

She needed to escape from the brig with all haste. After feeling around the brig, she finally sat back down on the bench, confused and pensive at her situation. She placed her head in her hands and thought long and hard about how to escape.

"There's no way," she sighed, pursing her lips together in concentrating thought.

"Jackie, there's always a way," a voice came from behind her. She turned around quickly at the familiar voice.

"John," she whispered with a heightened excitement in her voice. She jumped to her feet and ran to the bars. A full form of her brother stood on the other side of the bars.

"Oh John—I've missed you so much," she said as she clung to the bars, tears forming in her eyes.

"I've missed you too," he responded with a smile, "though I've been with you all along. You've done well for yourself," he laughed.

"Yeah, living out your life," she laughed back with him.

"Living out your life, Jackie. I'd always wanted to sail, but so did you—probably more than I ever did. My death was just the reason you needed to finally pursue your own dreams," he replied.

"Everything I've done since your death has been for you, John. You never should have died that day. I'll never forgive myself…" she began to sob.

"Shh, Jacqueline. Don't cry. I'm proud of you, and so if mum and father and Meg. They all want you to know how proud they are of you. We all love you so much," John said.

Jacqueline couldn't control her tears, "John I just wish you were still alive with me! If only we could travel the seas together! What a duo we'd be!" she laughed a little through her tears. His smile widened as he cleared the tears from his sister's face.

"Jackie, you don't need me to complete you duo," he laughed, "you've already got friends, pirates, no less, that care for you," he chuckled.

Jacqueline just kept sobbing, not sure of what to say.

"Jacqueline, you needn't blame yourself for my death—it wasn't your fault. There is a much greater force in this universe—we as human beings are the mere tools of this grand architect. There was nothing either of us could have done to stop it. It was supposed to happen," John responded.

"I just can't believe that a just God would leave me be on this Earth alone!" she exclaimed angrily hitting the iron bars.

"But you're not alone, Jackie. You were never alone and you will never be alone. You want us to sail together? I've been sailing with you since you joined the Navy—following your every step to make sure you'd end up safe," John stated, "and I'm not about to stop any time soon,"

Jacqueline smiled with her brother. She wiped away the remainder of her tears, "I've always known you were with me, John," Jacqueline responded finally.

"I know you've known," John replied with a smile.

"Now I'm stuck here in the brig. It's only a matter of time before the pirates catch up to us!" Jacqueline exclaimed anxiously.

"Remember that time we were running through downtown London when we weren't allowed to?" John asked suddenly. Jacqueline turned her head to him curiously.

"Now which time?" She asked with a chuckle, "there was that time we ran to the harbor and there was that time we ran to see Charles the blacksmith,"

"The time we went to visit Charles," John replied. He started laughing, "you wished so badly that you could marry him!"

"Charles was a fine man—save for he was a blacksmith and father never would have approved such a marriage," Jacqueline laughed.

"That and you were only eight!" John laughed even harder. The two shared the moment in laughter at the memory.

"Now this is true—but we had such a grand time visiting Charles! The first time either of us held swords," Jacqueline reminisced with a smile.

"Yes—and do you recall what he taught us about the Gallows brigs?" John asked.

"The place where they kept all those to be hanged?" Jacqueline asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Not quite," she replied pensively.

"And Charles told us that he also helped build all the brigs for the Royal Navy ships as well," John explained as he walked around the brig. Jacqueline followed him with her eyes.

Suddenly the moment their eyes met, she remembered what Charles had taught them.

"Half barrel hinges," she whispered. John just smiled at her.

"Indeed—half barrel hinges," John replied.

"Oh! Do you possibly think…" Jacqueline exclaimed as she jumped onto the bench to check the brig door.

"Jackie, I must go now, but know that I'll be checking in with you from time to time," John said finally. Jacqueline turned to her brother.

"No, John, please don't leave just yet—don't leave me alone!" she exclaimed, rushing over to him. She clutched the iron bars, wishing she could hug her brother.

"Jackie—I'm with you always. You're never on your own. Remember that," John replied.

"No John, no!" she shook her head as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"You're a strong woman, Jackie. You can handle anything thrown your way. Know that I love you and I am so proud of you," he said finally as he backed away from the bars.

"John! Don't leave!" she cried.

"I'll give your love to the family," John smiled as he faded away.

"No, John!" she cried as she fell to her feet, her eyes clouded with tears.


	23. Night of Anguish

23. Night of Anguish

_Disclaimer: a HUGE thank you to all my faithful reviewers!!!!!! Hugs to you all!!_

Jacqueline clutched to the bars, sitting on the floor, as tears ran down her face for her brother.

"John, no," she cried one last time, leaning her head up against the bars. She let the tears fall freely down her face, but held back the newer tears forming. She closed her eyes and blinked them away, taking in a deep breath.

When Jacqueline finally gained her composure, she opened her eyes and, holding onto the bars, stood to her feet. She closed her eyes once more for John and then opened them, ready to escape the brig.

"Half barrel hinges," she said aloud to herself as she left the bars and went over to the locked door. Jacqueline stood up on the bench and peered down into the hinges. She let her hand feel the hinge and her heart beat faster.

"Half barrel hinges, John—you were right," she said aloud with a smile. She knew he was listening.

"Now, how to go about these," she said as she jumped off the bench. Jacqueline paced around the brig for a moment, pondering how to go about lifting the door from hits hinges.

"Lift the door, but with what? Lift…it needs to be elevated…a lever may lift it…leverage…the bench!" she turned suddenly to the bench and turned it over and wedged it underneath the door. She held it down forcefully and the brig door popped off. Quickly, she grabbed her hat and ran out of the brig.

Jacqueline then grabbed her effects and ran to the cargo hold where she would hide for the opportune moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Cap'n! The shore party's returned and with copious amounts of gunpowder and canons!" Gibbs exclaimed to Jack.

"Excellent! Raise the anchor and make ready the sails!" Jack commanded without delay.

"Aye cap'n!" Gibbs responded.

"Jack, do you think they've gotten far?" Elizabeth asked as he followed him up to the helm.

"It's unlikely the Gallant would have made good time since leaving Tortuga," Jack responded.

"Will it be long before we catch up?" she inquired.

"Not long darling, not long at all," Jack replied with a grin. Elizabeth smiled back at him and followed his eyes out to sea as she ship slowly departed the harbor.

"Do you miss her, Jack?" Elizabeth asked finally, a smirk on her lips. Jack turned his head to glance at her, then turned back to the sea.

"Miss who? Jack?" he asked.

"Who else do you think I meant?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically.

"No I don't miss her—and if by 'miss her' you mean, am relieved the cross-dressing woman is now off my ship, then yes, I miss her," Jack replied.

"Okay Jack," Elizabeth said, still smirking. She knew he missed Jacqueline—he just didn't know how to express his feelings. Typical for Jack, she thought as she walked down from the helm.

Elizabeth walked over to the railing and leaned over as she watched the ocean pass by her. She gazed up at the stars and wondered if Will was looking at the same star she was. Letting out a sigh, she turned away from the rail and saw Jack standing right behind her.

"Jack, you scared me!" she laughed as she placed a hand over her heart, then turned back to the railing.

"Sorry, love," Jack responded as he leaned over the rail with her.

"Do you think Asaka will really save Will from the Dutchman?" she asked Jack, glancing over at him. He kept his gaze straight out to sea.

"I believe she will, darling," he responded in a soft, husky voice.

"I just miss him so much, Jack," Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm beginning to know what that feels like," Jack replied. He let out a sigh and left the railing. Elizabeth glanced back at him as he walked back up to the helm. She knew he meant Jacqueline, but she wasn't sure if Jack would act on his feelings.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jacqueline remained hidden among the cargo well into the night. She clutched strongly to her cutlass and pistol should anyone discover her. She hoped that the Dutchman and the Pearl would catch up to them quickly—before anyone would venture down into the brig and discover she had escaped. The last thing she wanted was for the alarm to be sound.

As she hid, she closed her eyes and prayed to her brother. She prayed that they would not find her…

"How're you doing down here…is it, Miss?" a sailor asked as he walked down the steps. Her heart sank as she heard his foot steps descend.

"Prisoner escape!" he exclaimed when he finally discovered the open brig. Jacqueline knew she had no choice but to reveal her hiding before he announced it to the entire crew. She jumped out of the cargo hold and crew her sword on the unsuspecting sailor.

"You there!" He exclaimed as he drew his sword on her. As he flung his sword at her, the ship suddenly rocked with a thunderous blow. Canons!

Jacqueline smiled at the ship's tremendous rocking and continued to fight the frightened sailor.

Right as she delivered a powerful blow, another canon ripped through the ship, sending the sailor and her both flying to the ground. The sailor, scared out of his wits, ran up the stairs with all haste. Jacqueline just smiled as she bound her hair back and placed her hat atop her head. She ran up the stairs all the way up to the main deck.

When she arrived finally in the open air, she saw the Pearl in open fire on the Gallant. She held tightly to her sword, ready to fight anyone in her path.

"Prisoner escape!" The sailor who had fought her below called out as he ran across the main deck. Jacqueline just looked around and stood firmly with her sword.

"Stand back, you!" Captain Jennings exclaimed to Jacqueline. She just drew her sword on him and swung hard and fast. He drew his sword on her and fought back, though apprehensively.

"Captain Jennings! That'll do, sir!" Lord Henry shouted as he saw Jacqueline engaging in battle against the captain.

"Yes sir!" Jennings stated as he reluctantly placed his sword away and backed away from Jacqueline's swinging blows.

"Ms. Beckwith! That'll do as well!" Lord Henry declared.

"Oh but of course, darling!" Jacqueline exclaimed as she lowered her weapon and allowed Lord Henry to approach her.

"So you escaped the brig in less time than I had imagined—and in perfect timing with the canons tearing into my ship," Lord Henry stated through clenched teeth.

"But of course, dearest. I couldn't well be locked away to die should your ship be sent to Davy Jones's Locker," Jacqueline responded sweetly.

Lord Henry's gazed burned through her as she continued to smile at him. He was tempted to lock her away again, but he knew she'd just escape. Perhaps he'd tie her to the mast. He turned away from her for a moment to regain composure, then turned back to face her. When he did gaze upon her once again, she was gone.

Jacqueline ran out of Henry's sight and up to the helm so to better be seen by the Pearl. To her dismay, Lord Henry scanned the deck and saw her standing up at the helm. He quickly followed her and drew his sword.

"Darling, I advise you put your sword back to its sheath," he commanded as he climbed the stairs.

"I'm going to have to acquiesce to your request," she responded as she held her sword up in front of her, ready to fight him.

"Very well then—but I should let you know now that I'll show no mercy," Lord Henry stated.

"Neither shall I," Jacqueline responded with a smirk then swung her sword hard and fast at Lord Henry's.

He blocked her blow skillfully and with expertise. Each attack she made on him was blocked, expertly, but with a great deal of exerted effort. Jacqueline wasn't the tall brooding man he was, but she was still strong and tall for a woman and quite skilled at the sword as well.

"Please, darling, I'd really prefer not to fight you, you know," Lord Henry stated as he clashed swords.

"It's true all the same, but I can't risk being put back in the brig," Jacqueline replied blocking his sword.

"Also true—but by the looks of it, you're to the brig whether you end up here or on the Pearl," Lord Henry explained as he swung hard at her sword.

"What makes you think Jack will throw me in the brig?" Jacqueline inquired as she swung down at him.

"It's quite apparent that your deceit threw him for a whim. No doubt they're here to rescue you, but once you're aboard the Pearl, he'll undoubtedly throw you in the brig for your conniving trickery against the captain. You made him appear a fool, Jacqueline," Lord Henry breathed heavily as he wielded his sword against her.

"And yet somehow I doubt that! True I fooled him, but is that not what Jack does so many others?" she retorted, blocking his swing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Prepare to board!" Jack commanded loudly over the commotion on the deck.

As the crew readied the ropes to swing across, the Dutchman emerged from the water ready to take on the battle.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she ran to the railing.

"Elizabeth, stay aboard the Pearl!" Jack declared as he ran past her.

"What? Not a chance, Jack!" Elizabeth shouted back as she followed him to a rope.

"Your beloved is going to need you here with Asaka to make the transition work—leave the rescuing of said damsel to me," Jack explained as he gestured over to the Gallant. As he took a step up onto the rail he saw Jacqueline and Lord Henry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jacqueline, please! Stop this madness," Lord Henry declared finally, throwing his sword to the ground. He reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Unhand me at once!" Jacqueline shouted.

Lord Henry pulled her into him and kissed her passionately.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack's heart dropped into his stomach at the sight of Lord Henry kissing Jacqueline. His eyes widened at the sight as he paused before swinging over.

"Jack! What are you waiting for?!" Elizabeth exclaimed at Jack's delay. He had been lost in the moment. He shook his head and took a firm grasp on the rope.

"Nothing—I'm…leaving now," he stammered as he swung across the gap.


	24. Two Jacks Are Better than One

24. Two Jacks are Better than One

_Disclaimer: Sorry its been a couple days since an update! A HUGE thanks to all my reviewers--I really really really appreciate it!! You're all brilliant and I love you!_

"Lord Henry! Get off of me!" Jacqueline screamed, breaking the kiss as she pushed Lord Henry forcefully from her.

"That's no way to speak to your fiancé," Lord Henry retorted as he grabbed her wrist and started pulling her down steps of the helm.

"Lord Henry—I am not your fiancé!" Jacqueline shrieked as she twisted and squirmed in his grasp.

"You agreed to marry me!" he exclaimed firmly once they were at the bottom of the steps.

"I made no such agreement!" Jacqueline retaliated, "I merely used a hypothetical situation to get myself out of the brig,"

"Then it'll be back to the brig with you and once we reach port, you'll hang for turning traitor and pirate against our Lord and King of England," Lord Henry responded through clenched teeth.

"You wouldn't dare," Jacqueline replied in the same compressed tone.

"Just watch me," Lord Henry spit back at her as he wielded her around him, leading her to the stairs below deck.

"Now that's not very nice," a voice declared from behind Lord Henry with a thud of boots as they hit the wooden deck. Both Lord Henry and Jacqueline turned around to see Jack Sparrow standing defiant, tricorn atop his head, sword in hand and boots planted firmly beneath him.

"Jack," Jacqueline gasped. Her heart nearly jumped from her chest at the sight of him. It felt so long since she last was with him—heard his voice, felt his gaze.

"So we meet again, Sparrow," Henry smirked as he turned fully around, still with a firm hold on Jacqueline.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack responded with a similar smirk as he head gestured to Jacqueline.

"Are you insinuating I don't want to put my bride in the brig?" Lord Henry chortled.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't be keeping this traitorous wench aboard your ship," Jack replied, "why bother putting her in the brig when you can just throw her overboard?"

"Ah, spoken like a true pirate, don't you think so, m'dear?" Lord Henry asked Jacqueline, who was speechless at Jack's comment. In utter shock, she just gazed at Jack with wide eyes and then back at Lord Henry.

"Sorry love—that's what happens when you cross with pirates," Jack stated, wrinkling his nose slightly. He then slid his sword into its sheath.

Lord Henry just looked curiously at Jack, "Then what is your purpose aboard my ship if you wish not to fight me for the woman?" Lord Henry inquired.

"I do not wish to fight you, Lord Henry—but I do ask that you let the lad…er, lass, go," Jack explained.

"And let her escape?" Lord Henry asked.

"No…" Jack began.

"Then throw her overboard, as you suggested," Lord Henry interrupted.

"No…well, not yet. We must wait for the opportune moment for that," Jack replied as he placed an unwanted arm around Lord Henry. In complete disgust, Lord Henry had no choice but to unhand Jacqueline in order to escape Sparrow's distasteful closeness and odor.

"Very well, but I shouldn't like to leave her be for long," Lord Henry replied.

"I'll hold on to her then," Jack stated quickly, as he grabbed for Jacqueline's wrist and whipped her around to his other side away from Lord Henry.

Lord Henry looked uneasy about having Jacqueline in Jack's grasp, but he felt more at ease with her under control rather than free without restraint. There's no telling what she would do unrestrained.

"Lord Henry, Jack, this is madness! Unhand me at once!" Jacqueline finally exclaimed.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you turned stoolpigeon," Jack retorted angrily.

"What?! I was captured! I had no other choice!" Jacqueline screamed back at him.

"Had no choice, my dear? From the looks of things, you've betrayed me as well!" Lord Henry exclaimed as he gestured to the surrounding battle.

"I'm allied with nobody but myself!" Jacqueline shouted back as she finally broke free of Jack's grasp and drew her sword on the two men. Lord Henry went to draw his sword on her and realized he had dropped it atop the helm. Jack then drew his sword at Lord Henry, who just looked up confused.

"I believe we're done here, Lord Henry," Jack stated as he walked towards him, backing him into the railing. Jack looked over at Jacqueline to join him but she just pointed her sword at Jack.

"I told you that my allegiances are with no one but myself!" She retorted.

"Ah. Very well then," Jack sneered as he changed his sword's aim at her. Lord Henry slipped away from the duo to retrieve a sword.

Jacqueline thrashed her sword at Jack's swiftly and without delay.

"It seems we're always getting ourselves into battle with one another!" Jacqueline exclaimed as she swung her cutlass.

"That's the truth of it! And I came all this way to save you and this is the thanks I get?" Jack retorted as he blocked her swings.

"Ah right—and to throw me overboard! Who ever said I needed saving?!" Jacqueline shouted back as the two fought across the deck.

"I suppose you're right—after all you've agreed to marry Lord Henry!" Jack responded bitterly as he swung hard at her. She blocked his blow and returned one of her own quickly at him.

"I never agreed to marry that horrid man! I merely used it as a tool to bargain my way out of the brig!" Jacqueline responded as she hoisted her sword over her head and down at Jack.

"Ah—bargains. Something you and I are familiar with," Jack grinned as he jumped to the steps of the helm.

"Jack, I had no intent on ever marrying Lord Henry," Jacqueline said finally as their swords met and they paused in the fighting.

"And it seems neither did he," Jack sneered. Jacqueline's blood boiled immediately at that comment and she broke their hold with all haste. She then swung her sword hard at Jack, who dodged it.

"I saw the two of you snogging on the helm—quite a pair the two of you are," Jack retorted as he made his way up the stairs to the helm. Jacqueline just kept swinging her sword at him as they both ascended.

"Enough! I'll not hear of this anymore! It's not Lord Henry I desire—I could never love Lord Henry!" Jacqueline screamed at Jack as she wielded her sword over her head and down at him.

"It doesn't seem likely a marriage will occur anyway," Jack smirked as Lord Henry finally ascended the stairs to pursue the two of them.

"I see you're both battling out your emotions. Shall I let you be?" Lord Henry asked as he drew his sword.

"I think not!" Jacqueline exclaimed as she swung her sword at Henry.

The three of them engaged in a triple battle—each one for themselves. Jacqueline fought both Jack and Lord Henry, while Jack fought Jacqueline and Lord Henry, and Lord Henry fought both Jacqueline and Jack.

"This is madness, Jacqueline!" Lord Henry exclaimed as he blocked one of her blows and then immediately pursued an attack on Jack.

"Of course it is—then why don't you surrender, darling?" she asked as she swung at him.

"Why don't _you_ surrender?" Jack asked as he swung at Jacqueline.

"Why should I surrender to someone who suggested throwing me overboard?!" Jacqueline retorted as she swung at Jack.

"Do you honestly think I'd throw you overboard at that moment? It wasn't the right time," Jack responded, blocking a blow from Lord Henry.

"When is the opportune moment, Sparrow?" Lord Henry asked as he thrust his sword at Jacqueline.

Jack glanced over at Jacqueline with soft eyes. In that brief moment their eyes met, she knew he had a plan.

"Not yet," Jack responded, averting his glance from Jacqueline to Lord Henry. Jacqueline kept fighting the two men and they kept fighting her and each other.

The trio moved across the helm deck over to the railing near the side of the Pearl. Jack jumped up onto the railing, swinging his sword at Jacqueline and Lord Henry.

"Now!" Jack exclaimed to Lord Henry. Jack's hand slipped behind Jacqueline and hoisted her up to the railing beside him while Lord Henry dropped his sword. Jacqueline and Jack exchanged glances and they both grabbed onto Lord Henry.

"What's this? What's this madness?!" Lord Henry exclaimed at Jack's grasp as he hoisted Lord Henry up onto the railing so that he was between Jacqueline and him. Jacqueline kicked Lord Henry's pistol from his belt and Jack caught it before it landed and pointed it directly in Lord Henry's face.

"I don't want to waste this shot on you, mate," Jack explained, "but if I have to, I will,"

"I'd rather drown than at the hands of a pirate," Lord Henry stated as he reached for his sword, but it was on the wooden deck of the helm. Lord Henry gulped and then lifted his head high.

"You'll go down with your ship then," Jacqueline stated with a smirk as Lord Henry saw his ship slowly being swallowed by turquoise Caribbean waters.

"So be it," Lord Henry stated. Jack and Jacqueline exchanged glances again and Jack handed her the pistol. She then struck Lord Henry hard to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. He fell from the railing down to the waters below, landing with a splash.

"Grab on, darling!" Jack exclaimed as he grabbed a rope for them to swing across. Jacqueline hesitantly let Jack take a hold of her as they swung across the widening gap as the Gallant sank deeper.

They landed on the deck of the Pearl but Jacqueline wasn't done with Jack. Still clothed as a man, she drew her sword on him for a final time.

"You wanted me overboard and probably with good reason," Jacqueline began as she walked towards Jack, slowly backing him into a corner.

"No I didn't," Jack responded with a smirk.

"Then why'd you say it?" Jacqueline asked, still pointing her sword at him.

"It's only fair, love. You deceived me aboard my own ship, though for not a very long while, so I deceived you into thinking I turned on you. Not a very good feeling, is it?" Jack asked with a wink and a grin.

"You're despicable," Jacqueline sneered as she swung her sword at him. Jack dodged her blade and ran across the deck away from her. She chased after him.

"Come back here and fight like a man!" Jacqueline shouted after him.

"I have no intention on fighting you, Jack," Jack responded as he kept dodging her blows.

"Then it looks as though I'll kill you this time!" Jacqueline exclaimed.

"Ah—so you're upset at your beloved's untimely death overboard," Jack retorted with a laugh and a grin.

"My beloved?! You know nothing of my romantic emotions!" Jacqueline shouted as she swung again at Jack.

By now, almost the entire crew was back aboard the Pearl and watching the one sided battle between the two Jacks.

"Then neither do you!" Jack exclaimed as he drew his sword on her and fought back. The two fought up the stairs to the helm and made their way to the helm deck—their most familiar battling location.

"What do you mean by that? I know very well my own emotions!" Jacqueline retorted as she blocked his blow.

"I mean that you don't know of my emotions either!" Jack exclaimed as he swung hard at her.

"You have no emotions to give!" Jacqueline responded, "You're just a lust-filled rogue with naught but a love for the sea!"

"I love the sea, true, but there are finer things in life too, Jack!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'd love to believe you Jack, but it seems we're too good at deceiving one another as opposed to solidifying the truth!" Jacqueline retorted as they both ran down the stairs of the helm and clashed swords on the main deck, finally pausing in the battle.

The two breathed heavily as they paused, swords joined in the air high above their heads.

"Then let me solidify a truth for you, master Beckwith," Jack said as he dropped his sword and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her passionately. Jacqueline's arm dropped to her side as Jack held her with one arm, his body pressed tightly to hers.

Around them, the crew gasped in shock as Jack publicly and without shame, was kissing another man. The crew members that did not know Jacqueline was a woman stood there in shock, while the others who knew she was a woman, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Barbossa, Pintel and Ragetti all gasped with smiles on their faces.

Never had anyone on the ship seen two Jacks, both clad in tricorn hats, boots, and ballooned shirts and trousers together in that such a moment of passion.

In that moment, two Jacks were one.


	25. An Interlude

25. An Interlude

_Disclaimer: Soooooo sorry it has taken me forever to update! I do not own anything except for my own characters and story line!_

"Sir! Captain Sparrow!" Ragetti called to Jack as his lips continued to lock with Jacqueline's. Ragetti looked around, pretending to be just as shocked as his fellow crew mates.

"Captain Sparrow! You do realize you're snoggin' a man, don't ye?!" Ragetti called again. The other crew mates all milled about the deck in agreement. Various "ayes!" and "arghs!" were shouted until finally Jack and Jacqueline parted lips.

Jack, still with his arm about Jacqueline just smirked at the pirate gathering about them, "A man, eh? Is that what you all think of Jack Beckwith?" Jack asked as he removed the tricorn from her head, unbinding her hair along with it.

The crew gasped in shock at this discovery, all of them wide eyed and uttering little grievances for their own stupidity at not realizing this sooner.

"I can't believe it!" Marty exclaimed finally.

"Ye can't be serious, Marty! I could tell she was a woman from a mile away!" Pintel exclaimed.

"As could I!" Ragetti responded.

"Shut it, all of you!" Jack exclaimed suddenly, raising his hand in the air. "Master Beckwith is a woman, sure enough, but we will all treat her just the same as before, savvy? Master Beckwith, any revisions concerning your name?"

"Jack or Jacqueline is just fine," Jacqueline responded with a small grin.

"You hear that, mates? Jack or Jacqueline," Jack called over his mumbling crew.

The crew erupted in a cacophony of "aye's" and shouts as Jack slowly slid his hand down by Jacqueline's waist and then away from her body. As he did this, he noticed Barbossa and Elizabeth approaching him and Jacqueline.

"Jack," Elizabeth began.

"Yes?" Both Jack's asked as they turned to face her. Jacqueline's eyes caught Jack's and they shared a smile. Elizabeth paused and then smiled with them once she realized her mistake.

"Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said again, the smile still on her face, "Asaka is in need of a word with you regarding the matter of Will and the Flying Dutchman,"

"Ah, so William is yet to be freed?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows as he turned away from Jacqueline and followed Elizabeth through the pirate crew. Jacqueline stood, dazed, as Barbossa just grinned at her. Finally, she realized his grinning and turned to face him. A broad smile crossed her face.

"Captain Barbossa, I know what you're thinking," Jacqueline stated suddenly and her smile faded away, "You've known Jack's known about me all along and you enjoyed pretending not to know he knew about me,"

Barbossa just continued to grin and then he finally crossed his arms in front of his chest before speaking, "Actually, Ms. Jacqueline, I've known about Jack knowing about ye fer some time, but I had t' admit seein' ye two snog out there in the open—well, that took me quite by surprise,"

"Yes, it took me by surprise as well!" Jacqueline laughed, placing a hand on her breast, catching her breath.

"A part o' me ne'er thought Sparrow would let go o' his heart, but just as he's always been a difficult man t' read, he's certainly proven that t' me yet again," Barbossa continued.

"Jack is quite arduous to read, but I feel if I look him directly in his eyes, I can figured out what's being worked out in his mind, though it's quite difficult," Jacqueline responded thoughtfully. She glanced over at Jack and then turned her gaze back to Barbossa. Jacqueline was just so taken back by the kiss and her outing as no longer being a man that she wasn't even sure if she should smile that now the truth was out or cry now that her true identity was revealed. She felt relieved that she no longer had to hide who she was, but now that she was no longer playing the role of her brother, who was she really? Was she really herself the entire time? Or was she merely playing the role of somebody she had always longed to be but never could be? As she pondered such thoughts, Jack turned his gaze towards her and caught her eyes.

"Jack, yer slippin' away t' yer thoughts," Jack stated finally. Jacqueline immediately turned her attention to Jack and faked a smile.

"Oh, I'm fine, Jack. I promise. You should attend to Asaka," Jacqueline responded lightly. She smiled at Elizabeth, who was still standing by Jack, awaiting him to join her. Jack merely nodded his head and walked away with Elizabeth to the cabin's quarters where Asaka resided.

"Jacqueline, what plagues yer mind?" Barbossa asked finally, once Jack and Elizabeth were out of hearing range.

Jacqueline sighed and turned towards the ocean, away from Barbossa. Barbossa, moved next to Jacqueline and gaze at the sea along with her.

"I can imagine yer feelin' like a lost identity, am I right?" Barbossa continued, not once letting his eyes leave the view of the ocean before him. Jacqueline sighed again.

"I can't tell if I was just playing the part of my brother or I was really being myself—the part of me that I could never be because of my gender," Jacqueline responded, not taking her eyes from the sea. Barbossa glanced over at Jacqueline briefly, then immediately averted his eyes back to the ocean.

"I suppose that's a fair feelin' t' have. You've been pretendin' t' be yer brother fer quite some time now. It seems like anyone would ferget who they really be after such a while," Barbossa responded. Jacqueline remained silent as she gazed at the horizon. Finally, she turned towards Barbossa with a crooked smile on her face.

"I've wanted to avenge my brother's life for so long and I guess I completed that task a while ago once I joined the Navy. Perhaps since then, I've just been fulfilling my own aspirations," Jacqueline stated.

"There's nothin' wrong with that, m'dear," Barbossa responded with a similar crooked smile. He then placed an arm around Jacqueline and haphazardly hugged her.

"Barbossa! Asaka is speaking in tongues! We need you!" Elizabeth called out to Barbossa as she ran out from the captain's cabin.

"Tongues, ye' say? Can ye tell what language?" Barbossa asked as he let go of Jacqueline.

"I cannot," Elizabeth frowned, "but I fear she may be saying something that may release Will from the Dutchman before he may be ready to leave,"

"Nonesense!" Barbossa retorted, "anything Asaka mumbles that will get William freed from the Dutchman will agreeably let him go whether he be ready t' leave the ship or not!"

"Are you sure? How can you be so sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Have I ever steered ye wrong before, m'dear?" Barbossa asked with a slight grin.

"I can't say that you have…" Elizabeth began.

"Then you needn't worry!" Barbossa exclaimed. Jacqueline merely looked at Elizabeth with hopeful eyes and a small smile on her lips. Elizabeth could only return the look as they both followed Barbossa to the cabin.


	26. Vires et Honos

26. Vires et honos

Aboard the Dutchman, Will Turner stood apprehensively at the helm with eyes darting back and forth across the Pearl in search of Elizabeth. There was no telling when the Sea Goddess would release him from the Dutchman's hold and bring him back to his love. Will's father, Bootstrap Bill, slowly approached his son, who continued standing at he helm in wonderment.

"Is it time?" Bootstrap asked, glancing over at the Pearl and matching his son's gaze. He then averted his eyes back to Will, whose stare did not break once.

"You know, William, Elizabeth will do what it takes to free you. She truly does love you. In time, you will be free," Bootstrap stated as he placed a hand on Will's shoulder. Will breathed in a deep breath and finally turned to his father.

"I just worry that there is nothing can be done to bring me back. I'm to be the captain of the Dutchman for ten years—no less," Will responded with defeat.

"Now if there is one way off this ship, it is the Sea Goddess herself who can break the legend," Bootstrap reminded his son. Will's eyes returned to the Pearl once more.

"It would have happened by now—I should be freed by now if she could release me," Will stated flatly.

"Now what do you suppose is goin' on over there, anyway? I can't see anything!" Bootstrap exclaimed as he too joined Will in his heavy gaze.

"Well, since the battle's stopped, I've seen Jack kissing another man who apparently is now a woman, Elizabeth disappear with Jack, Jack emerge to speak to the woman he kissed, the woman speaking to Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack disappear again, Elizabeth retrieving Barbossa and that is all," Will stated as he glanced over at his father anxiously.

"All will be well. Just give it time, William. The Sea Goddess is all powerful," Bootstrap reminded Will once more. Will simply sighed and cast his gaze back to the Pearl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aboard the Pearl, Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack all gathered in the captain's cabin, silently listening as Asaka spoke in ancient tongues.

"Metus mentem delet. Metus mentem delet," Asaka spoke repeatedly.

"Barbossa, what is she saying? It does not sound like any language I've ever heard," Elizabeth stated with a look of worry on her face.

"Listen further," Jack responded quietly as they continued to let Asaka speak in her ancient tongue.

"Omnibus servari non potest. Omnibus servari non potest," Asaka continued. Elizabeth merely looked over at Jack and Barbossa, who continued to listen carefully to her every word.

"I still cannot understand it," Elizabeth responded.

"You shouldn't understand it—it's Latin," Jack responded as he commenced his listening further.

"Finitum, finitum, finitum,"

"Jack? Do you understand Latin?" Elizabeth asked as she watched him listen intently to Asaka's words.

"There was a time when I could translate a written version of the language into English, but hearing it spoken is something entirely different," Jack responded.

"It is a dead language, m'dear," Barbossa replied to Elizabeth, "Not spoken outside of churches since the days of the Romans,"

"How can we ever decipher what she is saying?" Elizabeth asked anxiously. "Maybe there is someone aboard who can translate the language?"

Jack's intense gaze broke as his thoughts immediately took him to Jacqueline. "I'll return," he quickly stated as he left the room.

"Jacqueline!" Jack called out to Jacqueline as she stood at the helm.

"What is it, Jack? Has Asaka freed Will yet?" she asked curiously.

"Tell me, Jack, how well were you educated back in London?" Jack asked as he ascended the steps.

"Fairly well, why?" Jacqueline retorted.

"Asaka is speaking in Latin. The language was something I could translate once upon a time in written form," Jack explained, "but I have hardly an ear for it verbally,"

"Oh Jack, I too can translate it if it is written out for me—I learned it all from my brother. He was so very educated in the Classics, the Romans in particular. If anyone could still speak the language and understand it, it was him. He attempted to teach me to speak it a little but it is such a complex language to speak and understand. I was truly very poor at it," Jacqueline laughed. "If you need to me, I can try,"

"Come with, love. Maybe you'll surprise yourself," Jack stated with a flash of a smile. Jacqueline and Jack descended the helm and moved quickly into the cabin where Barbossa, Asaka and Elizabeth all stood. A flood of Latin phrases circled Jacqueline's untrained ear.

"Finitum, finitum, finitum," Asaka grumbled as she collapsed into a chair.

"Oh, finitum. It sounds like our word for finish—um, perhaps that means, finished?" Jacqueline asked, completely unsure of herself and of its meaning.

_Oh Jacqueline, if only you'd paid more attention when I was giving you Latin lessons_ she heard her brother's voice and laughter in her head.

"John?" Jacqueline spoke aloud.

"Actually it's Jack, darling," Jack stated with a grin.

"No, my brother. I just heard his voice in my head," Jacqueline exclaimed. "John, are you here? Can you help me? Give me a hint—anything!"

_Finitum does sound like finished. You are right on that, but it is not what she is saying. Think of 'non pro semper'. Remember I would tell you that? That is more of the modern Latin for what finitum actually means here. _

"Non pro semper?" Jacqueline asked aloud. "Non pro semper—oh John! I do remember you telling me that! Oh, but what does it mean? Non pro semper…" Jacqueline paced about the room thinking long and hard.

"Darling, I appreciate your helping us, but let's not take forever here," Jack commented as he tapped his boot on the wooden floor impatiently.

"That's it! Forever! Non pro semper means 'not forever', which John told me means the same as 'finitum'. Non pro semper is the modern Latin for 'finitum' or 'not forever'. I am guessing she's implying Will shall not be on the ship forever," Jacqueline exclaimed with a bit of excitement.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Elizabeth exclaimed in return.

"Omnibus servari non potest," Asaka continued.

"Oh—Omnibus…I think that means everyone. You all recall omnipotent which is 'all-knowing and all-powerful—used to describe God," Jacqueline explained. "But the rest—non potest. Omnibus servari non potest," Jacqueline repeated.

_Remember, Jacqueline, there is no 'you' in that sentence. Do no translate it literally. _

"Well, non would mean 'not' or 'none' or 'no'—a negative statement perhaps. Everyone and not—Omnibus…non. Servari non potest," Jacqueline thought aloud.

_Servari must remind you of another English word, Jackie_.

"Should it? I cannot think of any," Jacqueline responded to John. Jacqueline paused for a moment and thought. "Servari—service? Serve?"

_Nope. Try again!_

"John, why can't you just tell me?!" Jacqueline pleaded.

Jack looked over at Elizabeth and Barbossa. "Well this is all a little strange,"

"Yer tellin' me. Now ye know what it be like fer me when talkin' to you!" Barbossa responded.

"Shh! Let her think!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"John, is it a word I should know?" Jacqueline asked, ignoring the others' commentary.

"Jack, maybe you've saved us this far—don't feel too hard on yourself," Jack said to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's it! Save!" Jacqueline exclaimed.

"What?" Jack asked, widening his eyes.

"You can't save everyone!" Jacqueline exclaimed excitedly. "She is saying 'you can't save everyone'"

"What?!" Elizabeth asked as fear spread across her face.

"Oh, right, isn't a very good phrase," Jacqueline responded. "So she's told us you can't save everyone and 'not forever'. I have not an ounce of what she could mean by those two statements! They are practically a paradox of one another," Jacqueline explained.

"Metus mentem delet" Asaka stated.

"Oh John, mentem—mind!" Jacqueline stated anxiously.

_It's coming back, isn't it? _John's laughter filled her ears.

"Oh I do remember this phrase. It means 'fear is the mind killer', but of course the translation to English is not that literal," Jacqueline explained. "I am assuming she means that when fear plagues the mind, it can be a killer so that you cannot save everyone you wish to, but it is not forever,"

"Vires et honos," Asaka spoke.

"Strength and honor," Jacqueline stated.

"Sic solvo ex profundum, sic solvo ex profundum, sic solvo ex profundum" Asaka finished as she raised her hands toward the sky.

"So free from him the sea," Jacqueline translated.

_Vires et honos, Jacqueline_ John laughed as his voice left her.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she fled from the cabin.


	27. Impromptu

27. Impromptu

Asaka fell to the floor, unconscious. Quickly, Jacqueline dropped to her knees beside the motionless woman as she remained comatose on the floor. Jacqueline put her head to the woman's chest and heard the rhythmic pulsation of her heart. Taking a sigh of relief, Jacqueline lifted her head to see Jack Sparrow looming above her with a grin wider than Atlantic Ocean itself, spread across his face.

"What?" Jacqueline asked, cocking her head to the side as she remained knelt on the wooden floor.

"Nothing," Jack responded in a low voice as he turned away from her and paced about the room. The cadenced thud of each step echoed from his bulky boots filled the room as Jacqueline remained on the floor in complete silence. Stopping at his desk, Jack shuffled through a few papers before glancing over at Jacqueline, who eagerly awaited some form of vocal resonance to shatter the deafening silence.

"Where did Captain Barbossa go?" Jacqueline finally asked, turning her head and sightline away from Jack. As she awaited his reply, she leaned over the motionless body of Asaka and grabbed a pillow and blanket from the nearby unkempt bed; the infamously unkempt bed of Captain Jack Sparrow. Jacqueline carefully lifted Asaka's head and slid the pillow beneath it.

"He's on deck, no doubt, with your beloved and most trusted friend who is so desperately awaiting the bloody arrival of her now rescued, ad hoc of a Captain, husband," Jack responded in one arduous breath. Jacqueline simply nodded her head, draped the blanket over Asaka's body and slowly stood to her feet.

"I would assume so as well," Jacqueline replied with a small grin forming at the corners of her mouth. She too began pacing around the room as Jack remained at his desk pretending to rustle through papers.

"And what of her impromptu husband, Jack? Does that bother you in some way?" Jacqueline prompted, still grinning as she paced by him but avoided his darting eyes.

"Impromptu _Captain_, yes. But impromptu husband? Never really thought of it like that," Jack responded as he tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips together. "You know, I would suppose it was a bit of an unplanned wedding,"

Jacqueline laughed, "Yes, I would say it was! I hope to God _my_ wedding doesn't end up as spontaneous!"

"But you can't tell me that everything in your life has been planned. There must've been impromptu moments for you too, Jack," Jack responded with a grin to match Jacqueline's. Jacqueline paused in her pacing for a moment and thought to herself about the acquisition. She finally shook her head.

"No, Jack. For the most part, I've made every attempt to plan out my course of action prior to acting upon it," Jacqueline retorted with a smirk.

"Ah, so then can you give me an impromptu explanation for this?" Jack asked suddenly as he reached over to his desk and tossed an envelope to her. Caught off guard, Jacqueline barely caught the full envelope as it was tossed to her. Fumbling around in her hands, she tore the letter open and read the writing. Her eyes darted across the paper in all haste. When she finally finished reading, she looked up at Jack with concerned eyes.

"How did you get this?" she asked, near breathless.

"I believe I found it below deck on the floor, sticking out of Mrs. Turner's cabin. I suppose you could say I rescued it before someone from the crew did," Jack replied as he took a casual seat at his desk.

"It is a letter my brother wrote me the last time he was away before he died. It was a long and lonely summer that I was taking care of the house while he was up north working on a farm. He had been trying to make extra money so he could join the Royal Navy—he had wanted to join that fall. But I was so tired of being alone in that house and he and I would write to each other. This was the last letter he wrote me that summer. In the letter, he wrote that he was coming home, which he did, and that he had made enough money to finally join the Navy and that he should be expecting a letter by the end of the summer months, most likely August. Unfortunately, that was the August he was killed," Jacqueline looked up from the letter and met Jack's eyes.

"I can't believe it was on the floor—it must have been caught in with my clothing and accidentally fallen—thank you Jack. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost this letter," Jacqueline responded.

"It's quite alright, darling," Jack stated softly.

"You know, I guess a lot of things in my life have been quite impromptu," Jacqueline said with a small smile.

"Like what?" Jack asked with a minor grin.

"Well, for instance, this entire journey. It was on a complete whim that I decided to join the Navy in my brother's stead. It took quite a bit of planning to go along with it, but the initial idea was completely ad hoc!" Jacqueline exclaimed.

"Well darling, what say you of my life circumstances? Do they appear to you just as ad hoc as yours?" Jack inquired as he stood to his feet once more and glided closer to her.

"Well, I think from strictly appearances, you seem to act on a whim, as it were, but I get the slightest sensation that perhaps my gut reaction is all in vain, because perhaps, Captain Sparrow, you have your whimsical and impromptu moments entirely planned out far in advance," Jacqueline reasoned as she paced away from Jack.

"My dear, do I mystify you?" Jack asked, grinning.

"Mystify, no. Plague my very thoughts with curiosity and wonderment, yes," Jacqueline retorted.

"If you and I had an impromptu moment, would you believe said impromptu moment to be merely that of an impromptu, or would you believe it to be something that I had planned far in advance but so to make you believe it was an impromptu act?" Jack asked quickly all in one breath.

Jacqueline stood there in silence, taking in his question. She nodded her head as she paced further and then stopped in her tracks. Tilting her head to one side, she smirked.

"And what kind of moment would that be, Captain Sparrow?" Jacqueline inquired.

"Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't seem to be as ad hoc as I hoped," Jack responded as he approached her.

"Well, if you're about to do what I am thinking you're about to do, then you've already lost the impromptu of the moment," Jacqueline replied with a cunning smile.

"And what is it you think I'm about to do?" Jack asked as he continued to move even closer to her. At this time, Jack and Jacqueline were standing face to face, their lips inches to touching.

"Surprise me," Jacqueline whispered as she closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to meet hers.

Jack quickly reached up and took the hat from the top of her head and took a large step back from her. Jacqueline's eyes flew open as her hands rushed to the top of her head.

"Jack! Give me back my hat!" Jacqueline exclaimed in a fury.

"Ah, an impromptu moment indeed!" Jack retorted with a wide grin as he fled from the cabin with Jacqueline's hat in hand.


End file.
